Mikoto Gaiden
by mistyagami
Summary: What if the Uchiha massacre was committed by someone other than Itachi? Follow Mikoto Uchiha as she fulfills the role that was meant for her eldest son.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Choices and Burdens

It was a dark and cold night in Konoha, the moon was full and the only sounds that could be heard were the ruffling of trees in the wind. A ten year old Sasuke Uchiha was running home through the Uchiha district, mentally berating himself for being late.

"I'm so late." ,said Sasuke as he kept on running.

Unknown to Sasuke, a figure was watching him from atop a telephone pole. The figures red eyes seemed to glow in the dead of the night.

Sasuke stopped running for a minute as he felt as though he was being watched. Sasuke looked up at the telephone pole only to see nobody there. _"What was that? I could have sworn there was somebody there."_ Sasuke was about to continue to walk until he noticed something was off about the clan district, where was everybody. _"The lights, it's too early for everyone to be in bed."_

There was not a single light on in the district and not a single soul walking the street. The district almost looked like a ghost town with the lack of clansman roaming the streets, and the lack of conversations in the air. Sasuke started to run again until he cut a corner and came to a complete stop. "What is this?"

Sasuke was horrified at what he saw, slashed buildings, shuriken embedded in walls, corpses with kunai in them, and blood, so much blood. "Wha... what's going on?" Sasuke started to run down the path of corpses trying his best not to look at them while thinking, _"What is happening?"_ Sasuke stopped running again when he recognized two dead Uchiha on the ground. "Uncle, Auntie."

Sasuke was shaking in both terror and confusion, why was this happening, the last time he saw his aunt and uncle was in the morning when they had wished him good luck at the ninja academy. Sasuke continued to stare at the now dead couple for a few more seconds, suddenly a thought raced through his mind. _"Oh no! Father and mother!"_ Sasuke took off running in the direction of his home.

Sasuke made it to his home in no time flat. He immediately swung the slide door open and saw that his home was pitch black. Sasuke slowly made his way inside and started to quietly call out for his family. "Father. Mother. Itachi. Are any of you here?" Sasuke tossed his school bag to the side of the room and began to make his way through the house.

The first room Sasuke checked was the kitchen, he saw it was empty. The next room Sasuke checked was the living room, it was just like the kitchen, empty. Sasuke was getting creeped out being seemingly in the house all alone in the dead of night. He was about to check another room until he heard a huge **bang** sound come from another part of the house.

Sasuke started to sprint to where the sound came from. He ran down a narrow hallway and almost tripped because he was in such a hurry. He eventually stopped running when he came to a set of giant double doors, this was the meditation room. As Sasuke was about to reach for the door handles a sense of dread began to wash over him, he could tell someone was in this room. Sasuke found it hard to breath and he could barely move, it was as if he was frozen in fear.

Sasuke tried to steady out his breathing and force himself to move. _"C'mon, move."_ Sasuke's legs were the first things to move, then his hands as he tightly gripped the door handles. Sasuke heart began to beat faster as he opened the creaking double doors. The room was completely dark, except for the little bit of moonlight that shown through a small window. What the moonlight illuminated was one corpse, the corpse being none other than his father.

"Father!" Sasuke ran into the room and stopped as he heard footsteps.

Slowly but surly, out of the darkness walked a figure decked out in the standard Konoha ninja outfit complete with a katana on their back. Sasuke continued to back away in fear until the figure's face was illuminated by the moonlight. Standing there in the moonlight was none other than Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother, with her sharingan active.

"Mother! Father, he's... I don't understand, who could do all this."

Suddenly Sasuke felt a kunai wiz be him and stick into the wall. Sasuke was frozen in place for a second until he felt nothing but pain radiate through his arm. He grasped his left arm and saw it was bleeding from the kunai that was just thrown at him. Sasuke looked back at Mikoto and saw the blank stare she was giving him, it frightened him. "Oh no. What have you done?"

"What a foolish son I raised, I almost feel sorry for you." Mikoto closed her eyes while Sasuke looked stunned, she had never spoken to him like that before. Mikoto slowly opened her eyes again, only this time her sharingan was different, instead of red eyes with three commas, they were red eyes with a black three bladed pinwheel pattern. Mikoto's eyes locked with Sasuke's and she uttered the word, "Tsukuyomi."

Sasuke's eyes began to sting and he shut them. When Sasuke reopened them he found himself in the center of the clan district. Everything was black and white, and the sky was a deep shade of crimson. As Sasuke looked around he saw the bodies of his family and clan fall. One by one they dropped dead at his feet, even his aunt and uncle from earlier weren't spared from their deaths at the hands of Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuke wanted to run, but every time he tried to move his legs they just wouldn't respond. Sasuke began to grasp his head with both hands and scream out loud. "Stop it! Why are you showing me all this!"

Sasuke's question fell on def ears as the slaughter of the Uchiha clan continued to play out in front of him. He watched as the clan tried to fight back, only to be swatted away as if they were nothing but flies. Sasuke let out one last scream as Mikoto undid the technique. Sasuke dropped to his knees still holding his head as Mikoto's sharingan faded. Sasuke finally collapsed onto the floor, he vision was blurring a bit but he could see the lifeless stare Mikoto was giving him, it told Sasuke that she felt... nothing.

"Why? Why did you do this? Mother why?" ,Sasuke asked weakly.

"To test the limits of my strength." Mikoto's voice was cold, as cold as the night air.

"To test your strength? That's why you did this? You're telling me that's the reason you butchered every single member of our clan?"

"It is of great importance to me." Mikoto said coolly.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke forced himself to stand up and charge at Mikoto. "Your INSAINE!"

Sasuke didn't get very far in his charge as he felt a kick connect with his gut. As Mikoto lowered her leg Sasuke slumped over onto the floor. He was clutching his gut because of the pain, he never knew his mother was this strong, stronger than Itachi, stronger than his father, stronger than the clan. Sasuke lifted his head up and was greeted with the sight of his dead father's face, this was all too much. Sasuke's tears began to fall, there was nothing he could do. Mikoto walked up to Sasuke with a scrutinizing gleam in her eyes.

"What will you do now Sasuke?"

"I'm scared, I'm sacred!" Sasuke picked himself up and ran out of the room screaming. Sasuke was running through the district with tears in his eyes, he had never been more scared in all his life. "Someone please help! I don't wanna DIEEEEEE!"

Sasuke was forced to stop running when Mikoto dropped down in front of him from the sky. Sasuke didn't know what to do, he couldn't trick her, and he couldn't outrun her, all he could do was beg. "Please don't kill me."

"You're not even worth killing, foolish son of mine. You're lucky Itachi isn't in the village right now to see you like this, he would be ashamed of you." The way Mikoto spoke would make any man think she had ice water in her veins. "If you wish to kill me one day, foster your hatred and despise me. Surviving in such a unsightly manner such as this, by all means flee... cling to your retched little life."

Sasuke was silent, he was relieved she wouldn't kill him, but could he actually kill her one day.

"You do want to kill me one day, don't you Sasuke?" Even though Sasuke didn't say a word she could tell he wanted too. "To face me Sasuke you must obtain the mangekyo sharingan."

"Mangekyo sharing?"

"Yes Sasuke, the mangekyo sharingan." ,said Mikoto as her mangekyo activated. "These are the eyes you need if you want to even stand a chance against me."

"Why, why tell me all this?" ,asked a confused Sasuke.

"My reasons are my own, but for now... I will tell you two more things. "One, to obtain the mangekyo sharingan you must do the unthinkable... you must take the life of your best friend. Kill them and the power will be yours."

Sasuke was stunned, to get the power to defeat her, he would have to kill the person closest to him. Time seemed to stop for sasuke in that moment, the only noise right now were the ruffling leaves of the trees in the night.

"And secondly, you must learn all you can about our clan's past. To do this you must visit the sacred Uchiha shrine and read the stone, you can only do this after you awaken your sharingan. If you do awaken the Mongekyo sharingan, more of the text on the stone will become visible to you."

Sasuke made sure to memories everything Mikoto had just told him, this was a fight he would make sure he was ready for. _"Somehow, someway, I will defeat her."_ Sasuke was broken from his thoughts as he felt a fist impact with his gut. Sasuke fell to the ground in pain. Mikoto crouched down to Sasuke's level and grabbed him by the hair and held him to her eye level.

There was a slight pause before Mikoto spoke. Mikoto's mangekyo began to glow, "Sasuke, when you posses the same eyes that I do... come and face me."

The last thing Sasuke saw before he blacked out was the red glow of the mangekyo.

A few hours later the Uchiha district was crawling with ANBU. The hokage had got a tip that something big was going on in the Uchiha district.

"This is horrible." ,said the bird ANBU.

"What the hell." ,said a bear ANBU.

The third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi appeared, and he did not look happy. "Spread out and rescue anyone that might still be alive!" Each ANBU nodded at spread out in every direction.

"Lord third, we have a survivor over here!" ,said the cat ANBU who was referring to Sasuke.

"Take him to the medical unit!"

The dog ANBU with silver hair walked over to lord third carrying an Uchiha woman bridal style. "Lord third this is the only other survivor we found."

"Ok, take her to the med bay also, and get rid of all the corpses." ,ordered Hiruzen.

"Who could have done all this?" ,asked a fox ANBU.

"It was Mikoto Uchiha." An elderly bandaged man with a cane walked up to the ANBU. "She caused this atrocity."

"How are you sure it was her?" ,asked the dog ANBU.

"She's the only Uchiha unaccounted for, and Itachi is out of the village on a mission."

"Enough Danzo." ,said Hiruzen. "Everyone, complete your assignments."

"Hai!" was the collective reply of all the ANBU as they disappeared.

"Danzo, you should retire for the night." ,said Hiruzen as he started to walk away.

Danzo only growled as he started to walk away. As Danzo was walking he felt the presence of a strong chakra signature. Danzo turned around to see Mikoto Uchiha staring him dead in his eye. "What are you still doing here traitor?"

"I'm here to warn you Danzo, I'm watching you. If you so much as touch any of the surviving Uchiha, specifically Sasuke, I will leak village secrets to enemy nations."

"Damn you." ,Danzo said through gritted teeth.

"Sasuke is mine, and no one will interfere with my goals, is that clear?"

"Crystal."

With that said, Mikoto disappeared in a flock of ravens. Inside Danzo was seething, the Uchiha were now out of his grasp. Danzo bend down and picked up one of the feathers that the ravens left behind. _"You will pay for this Mikoto."_

A few hours later outside of the village, Mikoto was walking down a path to who knows where. Mikoto continued to walk until a swirling vortex appeared in front of her and a man with an orange swirl mask with one eye hole came through it. "Mikoto Uchiha."

"You know who I am, but I don't know who you are."

"Where are my manners? I am Madara Uchiha."

Mikoto went wide eyed when she heard the Masked man's name. "Impossible, Madara should be long dead by now."

"Yet here I stand before you."

"What do you want with me?"

"To put it simply, I want you to lend your strength to a little group I'm putting together, the Akatsuki. I saw what you did to our fellow clansman, I was very impressed."

"What is the purpose of the Akatsuki?"

"To create peace and bring about justice."

"And if I refuse this invitation?"

"I will not force you to join the Akatsuki, the choice is yours."

Mikoto thought it over for a minute before she gave her answer. "Very well, I will join the Akatsuki."

"Excellent." Madara placed his hand on Mikoto's shoulder and both of them disappeared into a swirling vortex.

 _"Everything's going according to plan."_

 _..._

 ** _Author's Note: Things are definitely looking interesting._**

 ** _Enjoy and don't forget to comment and review._**

 ** _Have an awesome day :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Aftermath

 _"What will you do now Sasuke?"_

 _"You're not even worth killing, foolish son of mine."_

 _"If you wish to kill me one day, foster your hatred and despise me."_

 _"You do wish to kill me one day, don't you Sasuke?"_

 _"To face me Sasuke you must obtain the mangekyo sharingan."_

 _"Sasuke, when you posses the same eyes that I do... come and face me."_

[...]

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He was breathing heavy... and sweating. Sasuke started to observed his surroundings and noticed he was in a bed in an all white room. _"It was all a dream?"_

Sasuke tried to move before he felt a searing pain in his left arm. Sasuke pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to see his arm was bandaged, memories of the kunai that was thrown at him stated to resurface. Sasuke was depressed, he so desperately wanted to believe last night was just a horrible nightmare, but no, last night was all to real. Sasuke got out of the bed he was in, put on his sandals, and began to make his way down the halls of the hospital. As Sasuke continued to walk down the hallway he heard two nurses conversing about last nights tragedy, he decided to stop and listen in on the conversation.

"Yea, that's what I heard too."

"That boy and that woman were the only ones who survived the massacre."

This news got Sasuke's hopes up, someone other than him had survived.

"Yea, the boy's in room 34 and the woman's in room 37."

"I still can't believe that the elite Uchiha clan was nearly wiped out."

Sasuke stopped listening in on the nurses and decided to rush over to room 37 to see who this girl was. When Sasuke got to room 37, he quietly open the door and saw who the Uchiha woman was. The woman was none other than Izumi Uchuha. Sasuke was surprised, he knew that this was the girl that had a huge crush on his older brother Itachi. Sasuke stared at Izumi for a moment and sighed a sigh of relief, he didn't know her that well, but it was still nice to know that not all of his clan was completely wiped out. After Sasuke was done checking in on a still unconscious Izumi, he decided he needed to leave this hospital.

Sasuke ran out of the hospital at top speed so he could get back to the clan district. While Sasuke was running he noticed the storm clouds that were forming in the sky, it was only a matter of time before the rain fell. When Sasuke got to the clan district he saw that it had been taped off and had warning signs that said to not enter the area. Sasuke ignored the yellow tape and warning signs and enter the Uchiha clan district.

Sasuke started to walk through the district, everytime he passed a building he swore he could see phantom images of him and his clansman talking about whatever they would talk about. Sasuke stopped walking when he got to the center of the district and saw all the bodies were gone, replaced by a white chalk outline. The district was lifeless, a far cry from what it used to be. This place was once bursting with color and personality, now it just seemed grey, very, very grey.

The sky sparked with lightning and boomed with thunder as the rain began to fall. The sky was grey and the district was grey, the weather seemed to fit Sasuke's mood perfectly. Sasuke sarted walking through the rain to the place he called home, as he walked he hung his head low as the voices of the dead echoed in his mind. Sasuke eventually reached his home, he just stood outside in the rain for a moment and stared at the building in front of him.

Sasuke opened the slide door of his home and stared at the inside of it. Memories of the past replayed themselves in Sasuke's mind, he remembered his brother training him in the use of kunai, he remembered being acknowledged by his father and told to follow his own path, and he remembered his mother telling him she loved him very much. When Sasuke got to the memory of his mother he instantly felt a twinge of anger and betrayal. Sasuke hung his head a began to make his way through the house.

Sasuke walked down the halls of his home as more memories came flooding back. The memory of his brother's and his father's quiet argument came to mind, as well as his mom helping him with his light injuries he would get from training. Sasuke was momentarily broken from memory lane when he heard a bump noise coming from a room in the house. Sasuke ran to where the sound was coming from and swing the door open. Sasuke was annoyed to see the sound was caused by a little black cat seeking shelter from the rain.

"Damn cat." ,Sasuke muttered to himself.

Sasuke left the room and walked all the way to the meditation room. Sasuke stood in front of the double doors and took a deep breath. Sasuke opened the doors and saw that his father's body was gone and replaced by a chalk outline, just like all the others. Sasuke stared at the outline as his tears started to fall down his face, he dropped to his knees as the thunder and lightning outside continued to rage.

[...]

Over at the hokage tower, third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was having the newest version of the village Bingo Book made. Hiruzen sat in his chair and smoked his pipe as he looked out the window at the village. Hiruzen started to think about what the loss of majority of the Uchiha clan would mean for the village's stability. _"Why Mikoto? Why would you do this?"_ Hiruzen's thoughts were interrupted when a Leaf Village chunin came into the hokage's office and handed him the latest version of the Bingo Book.

Hiruzen thanked the chunin before dismissing him to look through the book. As hiruzen flipped through the pages of the book he eventually found Mikoto's entry.

 _Name: Mikoto Uchiha_

 _Nicknames: Kinslayer/Demon of the Sharingan_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: 35_

 _Birthdate: June 1st_

 _Status: Active_

 _Village: Hidden Leaf Village_

 _Ninja Rank: Jonin_

 _Ninja Registration: 005348_

 _Clan: Uchiha_

 _Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan_

 _Crime: Massacre of the Uchiha clan_

 _Rank: S-rank_

 _Threat Level: Approach with extreme caution_

 _Wanted_

 _Alive: 100,000,000 ryo_

 _Dead: 50,000,000 ryo_

[...]

On the other side of the ninja world night had fallen. Mikoto and Madara were now traveling by river in a small boat. Madara began to explain to Mikoto a little bit about his position within the Akatsuki.

"Within the organization, I am known as Tobi. I'm not an official member. I'm a newbie within the Akatsuki who doesn't posses any spectacular jutsu. You should... treat me the same way."

"Why hide your true identity?" ,Mikoto asked out of curiosity.

"If word gets out that Madara Uchiha is still alive... things could become complicated. Only the leader of the Akatsuki who we're meeting now, knows my true identity."

Madara and Mikoto ended their conversation when the boat came close to a cave. Madara docked the boat and motioned Mikoto inside while he got in character to play his idiot role as Tobi. When Mikoto walked deeper into the cave, the darker it got, the only source of light was the moonlight shining through a crack in the ceiling. Mikoto saw the moonlight illuminated a giant statue she had never seen before, it had a demon face with nine eyes.

"Why isn't it Mikoto. It's been a long time hasn't it?" ,asked a mysterious voice.

"Orochimaru?" ,Mikoto asked unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

"That's right! You're both from the same region. This is going to be a touching reunion." ,Tobi chimed in. Madara played his role of a buffoon quite well, at least in Mikoto's opinion.

"I heard the rumors. I knew it... so you were a shinobi like us." ,Orochimaru said with a crooked smile.

"Like us?" ,asked Mikoto.

"Those who consider bonds like the village, the clan and comrades... to be a burden."

Suddenly a fire erupted from the ground behind Mikoto, revealing two figures. Both figures were wearing cloaks with red clouds on them, apparently all Akatsuki members wore this cloak. The first member had orange hair, piercings, and purple eyes with circles in them. Mikoto instantly knew what those eyes were and they momentarily scared her. _"Rinnegan."_

Mikoto got over her shock when she noticed the second figure was a woman with blue hair and orange eyes. She looked emotionless, but Mikoto could tell by looking in her eyes that she had all kinds of things on her mind.

"The goal of the Akatsuki... is a world of true peace among shinobi." ,the Akatsuki leader said. "Instead of five great Shinobi nations, the Akatsuki will rule the world."

"That's a pretty big ambition to have." ,said Mikoto.

"That's why we're assembling skilled shinobi without asking where they're from or what they've done. Mikoto of the Hidden Leaf, we welcome you into the Akatsuki. From this moment on, reject the Hidden Leaf."

Mikoto place her village headband on the ground and took out a kunai. She slashed across the Leaf Village symbol with the kunai, cutting all ties with her former village.

"From now on... you are Mikoto of the Akatsuki." The Akatsuki leader walked up to Mikoto with his hand outstretched, in his palm was a ring with the word 'SHU' engraved on it.

Hours later it was early moring and the sun was shining brightly. All the current Akatsuki members were standing on top of a mountain watching the sky. Mikoto had finally gotten her Akatsuki cloak and was wearing the ring she was given.

"Show the world pain." ,said the leader.

All the current members started to leave and go their separate ways, except one who was stopped by their leader. "Juzo."

"Huh?" ,asked the now identified Juzo.

"Form a two-man team with Mikoto."

"Okay." Juzo looked over at Mikoto before saying, "Follow me newbie."

"Yes." ,said Mikoto as she started to follow Juzo.

Unknown to Mikoto, a certain snake was keeping a close eye on her.

...

 ** _Author's Note: Chapter 2 is in the books._**

 ** _I'm going to try and make the first arc of this series weekly(Sunday)_**

 ** _P.s: I don't really describe what characters look like since everyone kind of already knows what the Naruto characters look like._**

 ** _Enjoy :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Partners (Part I)

It was a bright and shining day, yet at the same time the day seemed to be seeped in darkness. A single red eyed raven was soaring through the sky dropping its feathers down below, it soon disappeared as it came into contact with Mikoto Uchiha who was standing in the middle of a dirt path surrounded be vegetation. Standing next to Mikoto with his back turned was her brand new partner Juzo Biwa. Juzo was a man dressed in the standard Akatsuki uniform with his headband slashed, he also had sharp teeth, red markings on his mouth, an 'X' shaped scar on his right cheek, and spikey black hair with no eyebrows. The two things that stood out the most about Juzo was his taped up neck and ears, and the giant blade he carried with him that Mikoto recognized as the Executioner's Blade of the seven ninja swordsman of the mist.

Juzo slammed his sword into the ground and began to lean on it lazily. "Do you know a shinobi named Might Dai?"

"I knew a shinobi named Might Dai, yes." answered Mikoto as she turned her back to Juzo.

"I was one of the seven ninja swordsman of the mist." Juzo said seriously. "Thanks to Might Dai, the seven of us got cut down to three. Who could have expected that scuzzy bearded jerk to use taijutsu like that? Anyway, I wanna make something clear... I could care less why you joined the Akatsuki. I don't even want to hear your reason. It doesn't matter why I joined either, and it's ok if you don't want to know." Juzo pulled his giant sword out of the ground and faced Mikoto while holding it up to the side of her face. "Listen to me! There's something I need to ask you, and... It's about your ninjutsu specialties." Juzo lowered his weapon and continued to speak. "As you can see, I use the Executioner's Blade and cut up enemies. So? How about you?"

"I am proficient in Genjutsu, Fire Style, Lightning Style, and Kenjutsu." Mikoto calmly answered without looking back at Juzo.

"You're awfully humble. Former Leaf Village jonin Mikoto Uchiha, the demon of the sharingan, the kinslayer. People throw around many nicknames for you... you're notorious."

Mikoto finally turned around to meet Juzo in the eyes with her sharingan active. Juzo couldn't tell if she was simply looking at him or giving him a glare, either way he really didn't care.

Juzo hoisted the Executioner on his shoulder and decided to speak some more. "Let's decide on our formations. You'll start with a preemptive attack with your Genjutsu, or whatever's your specialty. Then I'll jump in and you back me up. That will be formation 'B'.

"What's 'A'?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"We each do things our own way."

"Understood."

"One word of warning. Don't take any opponent for granted." Juzo said with all the seriousness in the world.

Mikoto turned away uttering one word. "Understood."

About half an hour later, a palanquin being guarded by five samurai and two carriers was making it's way down the dirt path. The small group continued walking until two figures dressed in black robes with red clouds blocked their intended path.

"Who are you?" asked one samurai.

"Get out of the way." said another.

"Shinobi villages only say things about peace and order, but they're really worried about their roles shrinking. Behind the scenes, they're all trying to lessen their opponent's power while increasing their own. All the while, preventing other nations from finding out about their schemes. That's why the Akatsuki gets jobs. The more peaceful the world is, the more work we get... We accept every request. We don't care about the details." said Juzo.

The samurais drew thier blades as they began to glow blue with chakra. "You scoundrels!"

The samurai were so distracted yelling at Juzo that they failed to see Mikoto complete a set of hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A large ball of fire shot out of Mikoto's mouth and came straight for the samurai. The two samurai's up front used their chakra cloaked swords to hold off the intense heat of technique Mikoto launched at them. When the flames died down Juzo sprung into action, with one swing of his blade the two samurai dropped dead where they stood. The two carriers saw this and dropped the palanquin before running off. Two more samurai made a charge at Juzo, but they were immediately killed by Mikoto's shuriken attack from the air.

"Why you!" shouted the last samurai as he leaped into the air for a diving attack.

The samurai was soon regretting his attack, when his gaze met Mikoto's he became paralyzed and went crashing into the ground like a bomb. Juzo took this chance to leap high into the air. Juzo raised his blade high, and in one motion he cut the palanquin in half on his way down. There was no scream from the palanquin's occupant, the only kill conformation the Akatsuki members needed was the blood that was pouring out of the palanquin and onto the ground.

"That's why... we don't know who's inside this palanquin... and we don't want to know either." said Juzo.

A few hours later an explosion could be heard throughout the forest as a bridge was reduced into ruble. To the side of the former bridge was Juzo and Mikoto, making sure the task was complete.

"There's no need to think about who the hell would pay us to do such dirty work."

Mikoto just stood next to Juzo with her arms crossed staring at the remains of what used to be a bridge. She listen to what Juzo was saying but didn't think much of it, he was a little too cynical for her.

Night time soon fell as Juzo and Mikoto decided to rest for the night. They each sat on a rock across from each other as their campfire crackled in between them.

"That's what the Akatsuki is about." said Juzo.

"Pain, the leader, said the Akatsuki was going to rule the world." said Mikoto.

"That won't be happening for a long time. We first need to amass money and power." Suddenly Juzo and Mikoto felt a jolt run through their minds. "Speak of the devil, he's summoning us."

[...]

Juzo and Mikoto suddenly found themselves in a dark cave-like room that was illuminated by one burning lantern. Soon the room was filled by six ghostly figures, Mikoto, Juzo, Orochimaru, Pain, a hunched back man that Juzo identified as Sasori, and the blue haired woman who was now identified as konon. No one seemed to notice, but a certain snake's eyes seemed to move to the side to stare at Mikoto glowing red sharingan.

"So Mikoto, have you gotten used to the Akatsuki?" asked Orochimaru. "How would you feel about changing partners and teaming up with me?"

"Hey, were still getting our formation down. Don't try to steal her." Juzo said to the snake man.

"I second changing partners..." said Sasori. "There's an aspect called compatibility..."

"I wish our leader would put a bit more thought into this." Orochimaru interrupted.

 **"You're one to talk you damn snake."** everyone turned to see where the voice came from. Soon the ghostly figure of a plant man appeared.

Two more ghostly figures appeared before Pain began to speak. "Thanks to your work, the Akatsuki's reputation is growing in the underworld. The jobs we're getting are becoming bigger in scale, which means higher compensation as well. But that's only just a step, and the Akatsuki is ready to move onto the next step... which are the tailed beasts. The five great nations harbor most of them, but the whereabouts for a few of them are unknown. Those who aren't on a job will try to locate them."

"So we just have to locate them?" asked a masked ghostly figure with pink and green eyes.

"For now." answered Pain.

"What will you do with them eventually?" asked Orochimaru.

"We'll hunt down and collect every tailed beast."

"And then?"

"They'll act as our deterrents in our quest for world domination."

"Tailed beasts?" Orochimaru said out loud to no one in particular. "Seems to me there are lots of other ways..."

 **"There's no mistake in leader's reasoning."** said the plant man.

"Here are your assignments." said pain. "Juzo... You'll handle the request from the land of water."

"Isn't there another mission I can do?!" asked Juzo in shock.

"You're familiar with the territory." with that said, all the ghostly figures vanished without a trace.

[...]

Juzo and Mikoto were once again in the forest with their fire still burning.

"This is ridiculous. I never wanted to go back to that depressing place." Juzo said with anger lacing his words.

The next day Juzo and Mikoto were walking through the woods on there way to the land of water.

"The job's easy. We have to assassinate a member from the Feudal Lord's clan in the land of water. I'll explain... It's an intra-clan fight over succession, a common occurrence in the land of water. The Hidden Mist cannot interfere in the Feudal Clan's affairs. That's why they've come to the Akatsuki." said Juzo.

Juzo and Mikoto eventually came to a giant chasm that a river ran through. There was a set of stairs built into the chasm that lead to the other side of the river into the land of water. Juzo decided to stop for a moment and continue the conversation.

"This river's the border. Have you ever been to the land of water?"

"Never on a mission." answered Mikoto.

"So for an outing then?" Juzo joked. Mikoto had no reaction. "You've got no sense of humor, but you _do_ know, don't you? What happens to a shinobi from another village if he's discovered in the land of water?"

"The Hidden Mist doesn't have policies for prisoner exchanges... If captured, the shinobi will be forced to reveal their secrets and jutsu. Then... they'll be disposed of."

"You have it good Mikoto. The Leaf is naïve. That's why you and Orochimaru can go around without a care as rogue ninja... There's a special unit in the Hidden Mist to track down rogue ninja. If I ever get caught in this village... Oh, I forgot all about formation 'C'. If I'm caught by the Hidden Mist, kill me immediately."

"If I have a chance too." Mikoto said blankly.

Juzo held his sword in front of Mikoto's throat. "So, what do you want me to do for formation 'D'.

Mikoto looked at Juzo with a deathly serious expression. "Take my head off and destroy my eyes."

Juzo put his sword over his shoulder and smirked. "Fine, Let's get going."

...

 _ **Author's note: Chapter 3 is done and next Sunday is the next part.**_

 _ **This was definitely a dialogue heavy chapter.**_

 _ **Have an awesome day :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Partners (Part II)

It was a cold and dark night in the land of water, it was quiet and foreboding. The village building structures were the only things emitting any sort of light. Outside of the village walls by the woods stood Juzo and Mikoto, who were carefully observing the area.

"Are you any good at infiltration?" asked Juzo.

"I'm average at best." Mikoto answered honestly.

"Ok, show me."

Juzo slowly approached the village gates alone. As he came closer two Hidden Mist ANBU took cover behind the gate. Juzo drew his sword and waited, unbeknownst to the two ANBU Mikoto had hopped the other side of the gate. She stomped her foot to grab the ANBU's attention, as soon as they saw her sharingan they took and immediate nap.

A few minutes of quiet slaughter later, the two Akatsuki members made it to their target. He was a small and weak man, he begged and pleaded for his life only to come to the realization that his begging was futile. These to people in front of him were hardened ninja and they were going to see their mission through.

"P-please spare me!" the man tried to beg one more time.

"I don't bare a grudge towards you." said Juzo. "This is just my job." Juzo raised his sword above his head, ready to end the man's life.

The man looked over at Mikoto who was leaning against a pillar keeping watch for any hostiles. "P-please stop him, I'll give you anything!"

Mikoto looked at the man with a face that showed no emotion. "There is nothing you can give me that I would care for."

The man was stunned, normally the promise of anything got him whatever he wanted, even people. The man looked back up at Juzo to see his sword coming down on him. "W-wait please!" Those were the man's final words as the Executioner's blade connected with his small frame.

A few minutes later Juzo and Mikoto where tree hopping through the forest, they were trying to create as much distance between them and the village as possible. As they continued forwards they sensed enemy ninja's closing in on them.

"Juzo..."

"Yeah." Juzo went through a few hand seals and said, "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Suddenly the forest was covered in a thick mist that made it look a lot more creepy, especially at night. A voice suddenly shouted through the mist. "Wind Style: Supreme Typhoon!"

The mist was suddenly blown away and Juzo now had a very bad feeling in his gut as he knew who that jutsu belong to. "This is?!"

Juzo and Mikoto stopped tree hopping and landed in a small clearing were they turned to face there enemy. In the trees above them stood a few ANBU, and a man Juzo knew quite well. The man was a young adult with messy grey hair, pink pupiless eyes, and a stitch scar running under his left eye all the way down to his cheek. He wore a grey sleeveless shirt with a Kiri forehead protector attached to the front, short sleeve mesh armor which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquois sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. he also had a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

"Lord forth." Juzo said with venom lacing his words.

"He's the Mizukage?" asked Mikoto.

"Do you remember my warning?" asked Juzo.

"Anyway you look at him, he's just a boy." said Mikoto.

"He's the jinchuriki of the three tails." said Juzo as some of the ANBU dropped down in front of them. "These men are the Mist's ANBU tracking unit."

The Mizukage lifted up his staff and pointed it at Juzo. "I never expected you to reappear in the village Juzo."

"I didn't wanna come back either. I had no choice." Juzo responded.

"I have a ton of things I want to say to you... At the very least, I'm taking back the Executioner's Blade. Even if your partner is the demon of the sharingan."

"Even if I'm dead you'll never have this sword back." Juzo snapped. Juzo looked over to Mikoto and said, "So I guess an attack with Genjustsu is meaningless."

"So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"This one is formation 'C'."

"Formation 'C'. Understood."

All of the ANBU were now in a state of shock as Mikoto struck Juzo in the back with a kunai. As the ANBU were gawking, Mikoto activated her sharingan. The Mizukage noticed this and instructed the ANBU not to look directly into her eyes. The Mizukage jumped down to stop Mikoto, only to be met with an diving attack from Juzo. The Mizukage blocked the attack with his staff, he and Juzo were now in a deadlock.

The ANBU were confused about what was happening until the Juzo next to Mikoto dissolved into water. "It's a water clone!" shouted the ANBU.

The two distracted ANBU soon found themselves dead when two shuriken struck them in the heart. "Mikoto!" yelled Juzo. Mikoto nodded and fired a Fireball Jutsu in his direction. Juzo jumped out of the way at the last second while the Mizukage to the fireball head on.

"Lord fourth!" shouted the ANBU as their leader was engulfed by the flames. They were so distracted they didn't even see Juzo sneak up behind them and cut them down.

Juzo and Mikoto continued to watch the giant flame in the center of the field burn. That was until they saw what came out of it. Mikoto took a brief step back in shock, she had never fought a Jinchuriki before so she didn't know what to expect. The Mizukage was on all fours glowing red with three tails and had white glowing eyes, he didn't even look human anymore, he looked like a walking nightmare made flesh,... a demon.

The transformed Mizukage let out a growl before speaking directly to Mikoto. "You two Mikoto... I'll show you no mercy!"

Mikoto was stunned, his warped voice matched his new twisted form.

"The fourth Mizukage is a jinchuriki that can control his tailed beast!" said Juzo.

Before Juzo could say anything else, the Mizukage charged at Juzo like a wild animal. Juzo quickly brought up his sword to defend himself, but the power of the Muzukage's attack still sent Juzo flying into a tree. Mikoto tried to nail the Mizukage in the back with her shuriken, but they were blocked by the Mizukage's tails. The Mizukage growled at her and pounced like a hungry tiger. Mikoto jumped back to avoid the oncoming attack but was still nicked in the arm. Mikoto found that her body was slowly being incased in a coral-like substance that prevented her from moving. She could only struggle to get free as the Mizukage stood up on two legs and began to charge at her with its fist primed and ready to do some serious damage.

Mikoto kept on struggling to get free, as she did she could see the demon getting closer and closer. Mikoto realizing she couldn't get free waited for the inevitable, until the monster of a Mizukage was sent flying by Juzo and his monster sword swing.

"Juzo!" Mikoto cried out in urgency.

"The fourth's Coral Palm Jutsu." said Juzo as he cut Mikoto partially free.

Both Mikoto and Juzo's eyes widened as they sensed a massive amount of charkra building up. Juzo turned behind him to see the Mizukage charging up a Bijudama. In front of the Mizukage was a small black ball made of chakra, it looked weak but it could cause massive damage to whatever it hit. The Mizukage fired the Bijudama at Mikoto, Juzo held up his sword to block the little ball of death, but when steel collided with the ball a massive explosion went off.

The explosion completely freed Mikoto and sent her careening into a tree hard. She barely was able to pick herself up and she was now holding her right arm which was throbbing in pain. There was so much smoke she couldn't see anything. "Juzo!" she called out with a bit of worry for her partner.

Soon, Juzo's now broken sword was flying through the sky and landed right in front of her. She picked the sword up by the handle with her left arm and saw the top half of the sword was gone. The smoke cleared to reveal Juzo pinned to a tree with the top half of his sword embedded deep into his side.

"Run... Mikoto..." said a dying Juzo.

Mikoto turned her head to see the demon charging up another Bijudama. In a rare fit of rage, Mikoto screamed at the object of her current vendetta, the monster that tried to blow her to smithereens. Her sharingan spiraled into a pinwheel pattern where they started to bleed. "AMATARASU!"

The demon cried out in pain as its body was being ravaged by black flames. "What, what is this?"

"This is the power of the Mongekyo Sharingan." said Mikoto with venom in her voice as she addressed the demon.

The demon's screams got louder and louder until it dropped to the ground. Mikoto continued to watch until her eyes began to hurt, or more specifically her left eye hurt the most. She clutched the left side of her face and the flames disappeared. When the flames vanished, the Mizukage was back to normal, only most of his skin was seared off.

"Why... you!" panted the Mizukage before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Mikoto walked over to the Mizukage to make sure he was finished, and sure enough he was. Mikoto wiped the blood from her eyes and went to check on Juzo.

Juzo was panting heavily and he was loosing a lot of blood, all he could do was stare at the now downed Mizukage. "Did you kill the... Mizukage?"

"No, he's not dead yet."

"Then Hurry... GO!" said Juzo as he started coughing up blood.

"But..." said Mikoto as she was cut off.

"It's all over for me, you don't have to be a medical ninja to know that."

"I'm sorry."

"What a stupid thing to say."

"Do you have any last words for anyone?" Mikoto asked.

"Like I'd have anyone, stupid." Juzo paused for a moment before looking into Mikoto's onyx black eyes. "I see... you have someone like that huh? Hurry up and go! I'm just gonna drop dead, right hear, where I'm from... this god-forsaken, Blood Mist Village... I thought my only partner was that guy right there." Juzo pointed to the half of the sword Mikoto was still holding. "Take my sword and leave this place, I told the Mizukage even if I was dead he was never getting that sword back... and I meant it. Put some blood on it and it will regenerate itself... *cough* now for the last time, get... out... of... here."

Juzo died right then and there in front of Mikoto eyes. She had only known him for a little while, but she had to admit she kind of liked the guy. She would honor his last request and take the sword, she put some of his blood on the sword and it regenerated just like he said it would. She was intrigued by this but didn't dwell on it. Mikoto pulled Juzo's body off the tree and left the land of water with the Executioner.

[...]

A day later the Akatsuki were meeting as ghostly figures in that cave area once again. As all the ghostly figures appeared they noticed they were short one member. Before anyone could say anything about it Mikoto spoke. "Juzo Biwa is dead."

"Oh my, he was your teammate Mikoto." said Orichimaru.

"The three tails jinchuriki killed him."

"Which means you took on the Mizukage and came out of it alive."

"Another one of us dead." said Pain.

The plant man decided to speak now. **"Rather than being killed by an enemy, he was killed by friendly fire."**

"He was too slow." said the masked figure with the oddly colored eyes.

 **"Let everyone here be the judge of that."**

A small video played in the center of the room that showed the masked man's partner being burnt to death by friendly fire.

"Done in bad faith." said Sasori.

"Seems like it was on purpose to me." said Orochimaru.

"He should have just dodged it." said the masked man.

"You ignored your partner, didn't you, Kakazu? said Orochimaru to the now identified masked man.

"So what?"

"You wanted to kill him, didn't you?"

"So what?"

"Oh nothing, it just seems to happen a lot." said Orochimaru who was looking at Sasori.

"The Akatsuki works in two-man teams. What will you do Kakazu? Will you team up Mikoto who's also lost her partner?" asked Pain.

"As long as she doesn't irritate me."

"I wouldn't know how to cater to your moods." said Mikoto.

"What the hell did you say? Team up with me and I'll show you." Kakazu threatened.

"Threats are the tools of desperate men?" Mikoto said coolly.

Kakazu was about to say something back in response, but Orochimaru spoke first. "Wait, I'll team up with Mikoto."

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me?!" Kakazu asked Orochimaru.

"The Akatsuki needs to find new members. We'll put this issue on hold until we do." Pain said firmly.

[...]

Outside of the Akatsuki base Mikoto was walking down the stairs, that was until she ran into Orochimaru. Mikoto paused for a moment but continued to walk, Orochimaru did the same. They each kept walking until they past right by each other. Mikoto came to a sudden stop when she saw she was wrapped up by a constrictor coming from Orochimaru's arm.

"Do you know what eternal life is, Mikoto? Orochimaru asked as he made the snake tighten its hold. "I don't know yet either, that's why I need a new body. A magnificent body to link me to eternal life."

"You have a major problem Orochimaru... you're too gready."

The world around Orochimaru began to change and soon he found himself frozen in front of Mikoto, he was in a Genjutsu the whole time. "Impossible, I've been in a Genjustu the whole time. What incredible visual prowess... Magnificent."

Orochimaru looked into Mikoto's eyes and got a twisted grin on his face. Orochimaru tried to make the hand signs for a Jutsu but soon found his left hand detached from his body. He looked at Mikoto with wide eyes as she pointed the Executioner's Blade at him. "Orochimaru... Try all of the Jutsu you wish... But, my eyes will see through each and every one of them."

"You're so blunt..." said Orochimaru as he grasped the stub where his left hand used to be.

"You're at my mercy right now, and I'm not sure what to do with you." Mikoto was now pointing the Executioner at Orochimaru's face. "Should I kill you right now, or should I use you for my own ends?"

"M-Mikoto!" said Orochimaru with a bit of fear in his voice.

"You are waste of human life... driven only by avarice."

Before anything else could happen Mikoto jumped back as a few shuriken came flying at her. A boy with white hair and glasses wearing a purple suit appeared. He was holding a kunai in a defensive position ready to defened the man he called Lord Orochimaru.

"I'll definitely get you back for this." said Orochimaru to Mikoto.

Soon four paper bombs came falling from the sky at Mikoto. Mikoto avaoided the exploding paperbombs, but when the dust cleard Orichimaru and his loyal subordinate were gone. Mikoto sheathed the Executioner's blade and walked back into the Akatsuki base, she was going to report this.

Meanwhile in the Akatsuki base, Mikoto explained everything that had transpired.

"I knew it, that bastard. He always put himself before the organization." said Sasori.

"I don't intend to let Orochimaru get away with this, but right now, we're short members." said Pain.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! How about letting me join?" asked an excited Tobi.

"Get lost Tobi!" said an aggravated Sasori.

"Ok..." Tobi said with disappointment.

"Leave Orochimaru to me. His subordinate Kabuto, is a puppet of mine. I'll find where he's hiding out in no time."

"No need to rush." said pain. "I have someone in mind to be your partner. It can wait until he joins us."

"What about me? Do I team up with Mikoto?" asked Kakazu.

"Work alone for a little while longer." said Pain. "I have someone else in mind to partner up with Mikoto."

[...]

Mikoto was sitting out on a dock watching the sea, it was a nice way to calm her mind of the days events. As she continued to stare at the sea, she could have sworn she saw a shark swim by. Mikoto began to hear footsteps behind her and turned her head to see someone she had never seen before dressed in Akatsuki robes. The man had blue skin, blue pointy hair that was like a sharks fin, he had small circular eyes and had three gills on each cheek. The thing that stood out the most about him was the giant bandaged sword he was carrying on his back.

He looked down at Mikoto and said, "I am Kisame Hoshigaki. Formerly of the Hideen Mist. I am one of the seven ninja swordsman. Pleased to meet you, Mikoto Uchiha."

...

 _ **Author's Note: This chapters done, Maybe next chapter something else interest might happen.**_

 _ **Enjoy and review.**_

 _ **Have a nice day.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: New Recruits (Part I)

"I am Kisame Hoshigaki. Formerly of the Hideen Mist. I am one of the seven ninja swordsman. Pleased to meet you, Mikoto Uchiha. We are partners from this day on." Mikoto didn't respond, so kisame continued to speak. "I've heard rumors about you. That you killed all of your fellow Uchiha clansmen..."

"..."

"Murdering your own clan is quite the feeling... don't you think? I'm in the same situation. I understand how you felt... Mikoto.

"... You seem to talk a lot..." Mikoto said emotionlessly.

Kisame just grinned at Mikoto's statement. "Heh heh... I know that. Let's be friends and have some fun, shall we?"

"Anyone who's ever raised a hand against their own brethren never dies a decent death. So prepare yourself." Mikoto said as her sharingan was now active.

"Which means... you and I are both depraved."

"No..." Kisame lost his grin as Mikoto stood up from her sitting position. "No matter who you are, you don't know what kind of person you are until the very end. One only realizes one's true nature at the moment of death. Don't you think that's what death is about?" Mikoto walked away from the dock and left her new partner Kisame alone with his thoughts, right now she just wanted to be... alone.

[...]

It had been a few weeks since Mikoto became a nuke nin from the Leaf Village. In that time Itachi returned home from his mission, Izumi woke up, and Sasuke became somewhat of a brooder. When Itachi got back and heard about what happened to the clan, his brother, and his girlfriend, he was shocked. When the Hokage told Itachi about everything that went on in his absence he was beyond worried for the last two Uchiha other than himself that were in the village. His girlfriend Izumi was emotionally scarred and Itachi did his best to comfort her as much as he could. She told him about the Genjutsu Mikoto put her under that almost killed her and how Mikoto had slaughtered her parents in front of her without any hint of remorse. Itachi listened as Izumi cried and told her story, and he promised her that her would always keep her safe. Sasuke was a completely different case. Sasuke didn't cry, instead of tears his eyes carried a need for revenge. Itachi knew that look, he just wished his little brother wasn't the one carrying it. Sasuke described in detail, everything his mother had told him, and it chilled Itachi to the bone. Itachi just hoped that over time he would be able to convince Sasuke that revenge was not the answer. Itachi wouldn't let his brother go down the path of revenge, he just couldn't.

Today Itachi was on his way to meet with the Hokage to discuss important matters. He left Izumi and Sasuke at home, he had rented a two bedroom apartment away from the Uchiha clan district. As Itachi walked through the village he saw the looks the villagers gave him, they were looks of pity. Every time he, Sasuke, or Izumi would go outside they would be bombarded with 'I'm sorry for your loss' from the villagers. They took it all in stride and did their best to go about their day. Before Itachi knew it, he was in front of the Hokage tower for his meeting with the village leader.

Itachi entered the tower where the secretary buzzed him in to see the Hokage. When third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi saw Itachi, he motioned him to sit in a nearby chair. He activated the privacy seals in his office and both got the meeting underway.

"It's good to see you Itachi, I hope Sasuke and Izumi are doing well."

"Izumi's recovery is slow, but she is getting better." Itachi said with sadness in his voice. "Sasuke on the other hand... he wants revenge."

"I was afraid of that." Hiruzen said sadly.

"What should I do, revenge isn't the answer and it won't bring anyone back."

Hiruzen began to stroke his goatee in thought. "You should try and remind him of the will of fire."

"Do you really think that'll work?" Itachi asked hopefully.

"Right now Sasuke is still young and impressionable, their is still a chance to convince him to turn away from revenge."

Itachi smiled at the aged leaders words. "Thank you, lord third."

"It's my pleasure." Hiruzen smiled. That smile was soon replaced with a face of complete seriousness however. "Now then, we need to discuss the matter of Mikoto and how to deal with her."

"Yes." Itachi said reluctantly.

"We both know that when you returned home from your mission and settled down you were supposed to eliminate the clan, except Sasuke per your choice." Itachi nodded his head in understanding. "But before that could happen, Mikoto beat you to the punch. After all these weeks and much thought, I still can't figure out why she would do this."

"Even I can't figure it out. She was reluctant about the coup the clan was planning, but she was still on board with it. From what Sasuke told me she said she did it to test her powers."

"Yes. Sasuke told me that too, but I can't shake the feeling that there's more to it than that."

"I feel the same way, mother was a retired shinobi for 15 years, it just doesn't make sense."

"Did you notice anything strange about her before you left on your mission?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

Itachi thought long and hard about lord third's question. "I do remember something. A week before we came to a decision about what was to be done with the clan, mother would sneak out of the house at night."

This caught Hiruzen's attention. "Why? And how do you know?"

"I came home late after a long day of shadowing Naruto like you requested. During that time when I was about to go to bed I heard our front door slide open. I looked out the window of my room and saw mother dressed in her Jonin attire walking down the street. I decided to follow her until she reached the Uchiha training grounds where she began practicing her sword swings and some of her Jutsu. I dismissed it because I thought that maybe she was thinking about returning to active duty."

"That's understandable, retired shinobi have returned to active duty before."

"So what will be done about her?"

"I'll leave that decision up to you, Itachi."

Itachi went slightly wide eyed. "With all do respect lord third, why me?"

"This is a family matter, it only makes sense that you should be the one to handle it."

"I understand. May I take my leave?"

"Yes. But before you go, you should train Sasuke personally for a while... if what he said is true, Mikoto and Sasuke will meet again."

Itachi nodded and took his leave via Shunshin. Hiruzen seemed to slump down into the chair he was sitting in, it was tough being a hokage.

[...]

"Over there?" asked Sasori.

"Yes." answered Mikoto.

A few days had passed since Kisame and Mikoto's meeting. Right now all of the current Akatsuki members where huddled outside of a failing art museum to recruit the latest ninja to grab their attention, Iwa's mad bomber, Deidara.

First, only Mikoto, Kisame, and Sasori entered the compound. Inside of the museum were some of the ugliest pieces that Mikoto had ever laid eyes on, though she wouldn't say that out loud. Finding Deidara wasn't hard since he was the only person there, he was probably the only person who ever came here. Deidara wore a blue and grey kimono jacket with a fishnet shirt inside and khaki pants with sandals and a belt-like pouch with a chain. He also had long blonde hair which he wore in a low ponytail with his Iwa headband, he also had slanted blue eyes to boot. If Mikoto didn't already know who Deidara was she would have thought he was a woman.

Deidara stopped looking at the pieces on display when he felt the presence of three people behind him. Just the fact that other people were here confused Deidara, he was the only person who ever came to the art museum. Deidara turned around to see who the three mystery people behind him were, he would describe them as a fish stick, a hunchback, and a girl who looked like a stick I the mud.

There was a long silence as Deidara examined the three people before him. Mikoto decided it was time to break the silence. "Deidara?"

"Yea?" he asked suspiciously.

"My associates and I are here to offer you a place within the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki?" asked Deidara. "I don't know who you guys are and I don't care. Now get lost, you're keeping me from my art appreciation time."

"And I have to take this brat on as my partner?" Sasori asked emotionlessly. "Sure, he's full of energy, but he seems like the early death type."

"It's our leader's orders... his talents will be very useful." said Mikoto.

"How do you know about my talents? Just who the hell are you? Deidara was shocked, how did these people know what he could do?

Kisame grinned as he started to speak. "We know your aiding anti-government factions of neighboring nations with terrorist bombings. We also know that you're a rogue ninja, but what is your purpose?"

"Purpose? I don't need a purpose. I take commissions to cause explosions... using my art."

"Art?" Sasori asked curiously.

"That's right!" Deidara said with excitement. He held up his hand so they could see the mouth on it, with the tongue moving around crazily.

 _'That might be the most disgusting thing I've ever seen.'_ Mikoto thought to herself.

A white clay looking spider came out of the mouth hand and Deidara held it up for them to see. "Look! There's such detail in the lines that it exceeds a two dimensional form. However, that's not all there is to my art. My creations are versatile. As a shape it's nothing more than clay, but it can also explode, and when it does it makes its existence more sublime and it finally comes into it's own. I feel that true art lives only in that flash of sublimation. True art is an EXPLOSION!"

There was a long silence after Deidara finished his speech. It was only broken when Sasori spoke. "Disgusting."

"Is he finished?" Kisame asked flatly.

"Who knows? Who cares? I'll take him." said Mikoto as she activated her sharingan.

 _'What's up with her eyes?'_ Deidara asked himself. "You wanna fight?"

"If I win, you will be become a member of the Akatsuki."

Deidara put his free hand in his pouch before speaking. "That's fine. Just don't mock my art. That's what my Ninjutsu is, a noble and refined art, Hn." Deidara removed his hand from his pouch and placed it behind his back. Unknown to everyone else, a small clay centipede came out of the mouth. "Now! Feel my art!"

Deidara threw the clay spider right at Mikoto hoping to end the fight as quickly as possible. Mikoto jumped backwards as the bomb was coming right at her. Deidara saw this as his opportunity to end the battle, and in a one quick motion he made a one handed seal and the explosion detonated. There was now a huge hole in the ceiling and smoke everywhere. A few seconds later, Mikoto walked out of the smoke looking no worse for wear. Within seconds a white clay centipede came through the floor and wrapped itself around Mikoto.

"Haha. You talk big but it looks like that's all you've got. You're done, Hn!" Deidara was about to detonate the centipede until Mikoto spoke.

"Am I now? You should take a good look at yourself."

Deidara was confused for a second as he looked into Mikoto's deep crimson eyes. Suddenly the tables were turned as he found himself bound by his own explosive, and Mikoto was nowhere to be seen. "How? How did this happen?"

"Well that was close. Any second later and you would have blown yourself up." said a grinning Kisame.

"I told you he was the early death type." Sasori said flatly.

"Genjutsu. Since when?" asked Deidara as he struggled against the centipede.

"Right from the beginning." said Kisame. "When you saw Mikoto's sharingan you were already under her Genjutsu then."

Deidara was stunned, how did he not realize it sooner? Suddenly, a bright golden light entered the room. Deidara turned to where the light was coming from only to see the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Standing before him atop a destroyed pillar was Mikoto Uchiha with her sharingan ablaze, silhouetted by the golden light that shown through the destroyed ceiling. Deidara couldn't speak, words couldn't do the image before him justice. He stood there with awe frozen on his face as he took in each and every one of Mikoto's features, her face, her eyes, her hair, pure perfection. The golden light only emphasized everything he observed, this was true art in it's purest form.

 _'It's beautiful. This... this is art.'_ Deidara thought as the centipede fell lifelessly to the ground. Deidara soon clutched his head in frustration and turned away from the image before him. _'No. I became intimidated by someone else's abilities! That? Art? Never! I refuse to acknowledge it as that.'_

Mikoto looked down on Deidara from atop the pillar, she observed his frustration from being defeated so easily. She had completed her task, in the end that's all that ever really mattered. "You've lost this fight."

Deidara growled in frustration, he lost fair and square. At the end of the day he was a man of his word, he would join the Akatsuki as the had agreed. Before Deidara knew it the Museum was filled with smoke, when it faded, all the current Akatsuki members were in the room.

"I take it you're the rest of the Akatsuki?"

"That is correct" said Pain.

Konon walked over to Deidara and handed him the Akatsuki cloak, while telling him to sever all ties with his village. Deidara nodded and cut a line through his headband before putting on the Akatsuki cloak. "I just want to make one thing clear, I won't stop in my pursuit of art!"

"Do as you please." said pain as he walked towards Deidara. "But now that you are a part of the Akatsuki, I expect you to fulfill your missions." Pain handed Deidara a teal ring with the word _'AO'_ engraved on it. He placed the ring on his right index finger.

"All right, All right, I got it. But... "Deidara pointed straight at Mikoto. "You over there! I'll never get caught up in your Genjutsu again, hn!"

Mikoto looked at Deidara uncaringly as she spoke. "Now that you're one of us, I doubt I'll have to use my Genjutsu on you."

"I don't mind giving you a taste of my art." Deidara threatened.

"As I've stated in the past, threats are the tools of desperate men."

Deidara was about to say something back before Sasori cut him off. "Leave it at that."

"Sasori! Partner with Deidara and go kill Orochimaru." Pain said firmly.

"About time." said Sasori has he headed for the Museum exit.

"Who is Orochimaru?" Deidara asked.

"I'll tell you on the way."

"Orochimaru has escaped into the land of wind." said Konon. "Beyond that, I don't know."

"That's all I need to know." said Sasori as he shuffled past Deidara. "Let's go."

Deidara just stared a Sasori blankly before fixing his hair into a high ponytail. "You Akatsuki sure like to order guys around..."

"Hey, hurry up." said an irritated Sasori, he really hated to be kept waiting.

"I know!" said Deidara as he ran after Sasori.

Pain began to speak to the rest of the Akatsuki members that were still present. "Mikoto, Kakazu, Konon. You all will be going to the land of steam, another immortal outside of Kakazu has appeared out of the woodwork. We have been given a request to eliminate this homicidal maniac."

"Doesn't the Hidden Steam have there own shinobi they could send?" asked Kakazu.

"Yes, but as I said he's immortal so they can't kill him. I accepted this request because I want you to bring him into the Akatsuki."

"Very well" said Konon.

"Why aren't I going?" asked Kisame.

"I have a special assignment for you." said pain.

"Alright."

"Now, if there are no more questions, you all have your assignments."

"Hai" was the collect response of the Akatsuki as they all went there separate ways.

[...]

Meanwhile in the land of steam, a weary traveler was making his way through a forested path. It was obvious he was tired and hungry from walking for so long. He continued to walk down the path until a man with a black leather coat with a fur hood blocked his way.

"You there... would you like to join the way of Jashin?"

...

 ** _Author's Note: This chapter is done and it looks like the next one will be a lot more interesting._**

 ** _Have an awesome Sunday everyone :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: New Recruits (Part II)

After a few days of traveling on foot, Konon, Kakazu, and Mikoto made it to the land of steam. When they got there, they saw the mutilated corpse of a traveler nailed to a tree by his hands. There was a trail of dried blood leading from the top of the tree, all the way down to the ground to a red symbol. The symbol itself was strange, it was a big circle with a triangle inside it.

"This wasn't done for money or revenge." said Kakazu. "This was out of a deep desire to kill."

"There are other ways to quench blood thirst... he had some other purpose." said Mikoto.

"You really have a way of irritating me."

Mikoto didn't respond to Kakazu's comment, she didn't really care about his petty issues with her at the moment. She continued to look at the scene before her and gather as much information from it as she could.

"And you... " Kakazu motioned his head to Konon. "Why did Pain really assign you to come with us? Are you here to make sure I don't kill Mikoto?"

"There are no other sensor types besides me. And... the others certainly aren't cut out to be decoys."

"Decoys?"

A little further down the path that Mikoto and company were taking, the man with the grey hair and leather coat with the fur was resting on a long. He was carrying a giant, three-bladed red scythe and seemed to be enjoying the quiet. Suddenly, he stood up when heard the sounds of footsteps coming his direction. "Alright then..."

Konon was making her way down the path alone, when all of the sudden a voice called out to her.

"Hey, you over there. Do you want to join the way of Jashin?"

Konon looked at the man in front of her. That grey hair, those purple eyes that promised destruction, and that giant scythe he was carrying. Konon could tell this man was dangerous, and by the way he mutilated that man nailed to the tree, he was also a bit unhinged.

"Way of Jashin?" Konon asked.

"Yea, the way of Jashin..." the man said with excitement.

"What is that?"

"You can kill people and you won't be punished. In fact, it just pleases lord Jashin even more."

"I see..." In Konon's mind this man was a manic. The way he seemed to get excited about killing repulsed her. Just another twisted soul in the endless tar pit that is the shinobi world.

"What do you say? Isn't that a wonderful teaching? Are you interested in joining?"

"So you're a homicidal maniac..."

"Homicidal maniac? That's not it at all. I'm just offering up prayers to Lord Jashin." The maniac as Konon dubbed him, pointed his scythe at her and got a sickening grin on his face. "Looks like I'll just have to offer you up to Lord Jashin."

"Oh." Konan said feigning curiosity. In about two seconds, Mikoto and Kakazu appeared next to Konan.

"He doesn't seemed to be some kind of reanimation." said Mikoto.

"Fine. I'll test him to see just how immortal he is." said Kakazu.

"Who are you guys?" asked the maniac. "Why are you all dressed the same? You in an orchestra, or band, or something?" The maniac began to point his scythe at all three Akatsuki members. "Let's see... the gloomy one in the mask plays bass. The girl does vocals and keyboards... No, maybe the girl with the creepy red eyes does vocals?"

"we're nothing like that." said Kakazu as he started to walk forwards.

"I think Lord Jashin would like you guys as an offering." the maniac said darkly as he took a combat stance.

Kakazu continued to walk towards the maniac as if he wasn't a real threat. The manic began to grin as he lifted up his scythe to slash Kakazu. In a quick motion he swung his scythe at Kakazu only for him to dodge backwards. The maniac wasted no time chasing after his prey. While this was going on, Mikoto and Konon jumped into a nearby tree to get a bird's eye view of the battle currently taking place.

The maniac began to laugh like a mad man. "What's wrong? Is running around all you can do?! Well, I won't let you get away!"

The manic charged at Kakazu and leaped high into the air. He was hell bent on splitting Kakazu in half. Kakazu wasn't worried, he extended his arm and a fist shot forwards, held together by threats. Before the manic knew what hit him, he suddenly had a fist run him through the chest. The maniac started to hack up blood before he came crashing hard to the ground. The maniac dropped his scythe and laid on the ground motionless.

"What? Done so soon?" Kakazu retracted his arm from the man's chest. Kakazu looked down at the man with disappointment in his eyes, he had expected a lot more.

"Ouch..." was the weak reply of the maniac as he began to sit up with a hole in his chest. Kakazu's eyes widened in shock and intrigue. "That HURT!"

"Oh..." was all Kakazu could say, he was still in awe at what he was seeing.

The maniac completely stood up as blood dripped from his mouth and from the hole in his chest. "I'll punish you in the name of god!" The maniac picked up his scythe and used the blood on the ground to make the strange symbol from earlier. Before the maniac could do anything else, Kakazu's extended fist punched him through the chest, again. Even though he was in intense pain, the maniac pulled Kakazu's arm out of his chest and threw it back at him as the blood from his wound kept pouring out of him. "That's not gonna help you!"

"Looks like the rumors about your immortality were true."

The maniac got a very crooked grin on his face. "Ok, let's start the ritual." The manic licked some blood off of fingers, and when he did, his body began to change. Everyone gasped as his skin turned, onyx black and he gained white skeleton markings as well. The man looked like some sort of demented witch doctor.

"Everything is ready." the maniac said as his face contorted into one of complete insanity. He pulled a black pike out of his coat and aimed it at his chest, more specifically, where his heart was. "...DIE!" To the complete shock of everyone, the maniac ran himself though the heart with the pike. If there wasn't enough blood on the ground already, there was now.

"One stab into the heart..." said the maniac.

Kakazu felt a sharp pain in his chest. He began to grip his heart with his hand as he fell to his knees. "Damn you!"

"It feels so good..." said the maniac. He seemed to be in pure bliss even though there was a pike sticking him in the heart. The man was a true looney through and through. "Glory be to Lord Jashin."

Kakazu began convulsing on the ground. His grip on his chest tightened and you could hear him gasping. Then all of the sudden it seemed like something on his back was trying to break through his Akatsuki cloak. A big black goopy looking monster in a mask tore through the back of his cloak. The very second it touched down on the ground, it died and disappeared into nothingness, leaving only the mask behind. Kakazu stopped gripping his chest and stood back up as if nothing happened, much to the shock of the maniac.

"You bastard... you've got some nerve..." said Kakazu.

"Hey, hey... why didn't you die?"

"I'll beat you to death!" yelled Kakazu.

"No you can't!" the maniac said with excitement.

Meanwhile up in the tree, Konon and Mikoto where discussing the battle. "Did you notice anything?"

"He licked Kakazu's blood and mentioned a ritual. That's probably some Jutsu too." Mikoto answered. "He passes on any damage he sustains to the one whose blood he licks. However, that doesn't explain his immortality."

"Can you separate them?"

Mikoto didn't say a word. The whole area was suddenly filled with ravens flocking in all directions. The ravens got in between the maniac and Kakazu, putting a halt to their battle.

"Where the hell did all these birds come from?" yelled the maniac as they obscured his vision. When the ravens finally faded, Mikoto was standing in between Kakazu and the maniac.

"What's the big idea Mikoto?" asked Kakazu annoyed at the interference.

"This fights over, don't forget we're still here on business." answered Mikoto.

"Hmph." Kakazu grunted.

Mikoto turned her head towards the maniac. "What's your name?"

"Hidan."

After taking a few minutes to calm down, the three Akatsuki members went to extend their offer to Hidan. "Are you kidding me? I refuse! Whatever the Akatsuki is... I have a mission to spread the way of Jashin."

"Then you should join the Akatsuki for the sake of your mission too." said Konon.

"What?"

"Assassination, war, you name it, the Akatsuki will do anything... since we are a band of killers."

Hidan was intrigued by what Konon was saying... war, assassination, it all sounded good to him.

[...]

Over at Akatsuki headquarters, Hidan was scratching a line through his headband. He tied it around his neck and put on the Akatsuki cloak. "I plan to continue propagating the way of Jashin."

"Do as you please" said Pain as he handed Hidan an orange ring with the word _'San'_ engraved in it. "Our two-man teams are in place. Go and execute your missions."

[...]

"I never thought I would be partnered with you." said Kakazu.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." said Hidan.

"Don't irritate me, or I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Both men continued to argue with each other as they began to walk through the forest.

[...]

Kisame and Mikoto were walking through the land of snow, it was cold and unforgiving. They didn't exchange any words with each other, mostly because they didn't really have anything to talk about. Mikoto stopped walking for a moment and began to look up at the cloud covered skies.

 _'I never did like the snow.'_ Mikoto continued to walk in silence.

[...]

Art... is an explosion!" Deidara cheered as he just blew an entire mansion off the mountainside. Deidara continued to admire his handy work, he began to blush and hug himself. "It's art!"

"I still don't get what your art is about." Sasori said flatly.

"Soon, you'll understand the aesthetics of something that's fleeting, hmm."

Suddenly both Sasori and Deidara felt a jolt run through their heads.

"Hm? It's the leader." said Sasori.

[...]

In the Land of Rain, Pain was sitting atop the roof of a building, communicating with the other Akatsuki telepathically. "A shinobi village named the Hidden Sound recently came into existence. It's possible that Orochimaru is involved.

[...]

"That guy!" said Deidara.

"I want you two to covertly check them out." Pain's voice finished.

"Since you guys specialize in sneaking around behind the scenes." Sasori said out loud.

"I'll find him! And make him go boom!"

"The orders were to do it covertly." Sasori couldn't understand his partners excitement.

[...]

Meanwhile in an unknown land, Mikoto was meditating while Kisame was practicing his sword swings. It was almost strange to her that two years had passed just like that. As Mikoto sat on top of a boulder meditating, Pains voice began to speak.

There's been an incident in the Hidden Leaf Village. Orochimaru's behind it. Orochimaru used shinobi form the Hidden Sound and the Hidden Sand to wage war against the Leaf, but he failed to completely destroy the Leaf. The third Hokage was killed in battle. Orochimaru withdrew, but his whereabouts are unknown. I'll send someone out to investigate, but..."

"I'll go." said Mikoto as she stood up.

"Very well..." said Pain. "Then I'll leave this to you, as well as the status of the Leaf's Jinchuriki.

Pain's voice faded and Mikoto jumped down from the boulder. She was going to go back to the Hidden Leaf Village for the first time in two years, and to be honest, she was looking forward to it.

"So we're headed out?" asked Kisame as he held his sword over his shoulder.

"Yes."

Kisame was now grinning from ear to ear. "This will be interesting."

"Let's go."

...

 _ **Author's Note: Chapter 6 is finished and even more is coming soon.**_

 _ **Enjoy your Sunday everybody!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: Return to the Leaf Village (Part I)

 _'Why is there so much fog?'_ Those were the annoyed thoughts of Mikoto Uchiha as she and Kisame made their way through a Leaf Village checkpoint. The entire area was covered in fog when it was normally clear and sunny. Maybe the weather just wanted to mess with her because she hated any day that wasn't clear skies.

Mikoto and Kisame continued to walk forward through the fog until they came across a gate with only one guard. The guard couldn't see their faces because they were wearing bamboo hats that covered their faces. Mikoto was disappointed by how lax the village was getting if they only had one guard guarding the gate. The guard himself looked to be at a mid chunin level.

Mikoto and Kisame walked right past the guard as if he didn't exist, but stopped when he called out to them. "Hey you there-"

The guard couldn't finish what he was about to say as his eyes locked with Mikoto's. The guard felt very sleepy all of sudden, soon he found himself taking a nap on the cold hard ground. Mikoto shook her head at how weak the guard was, in her mind the Leaf village's standards had dropped considerably.

As the two Akatsuki members continued walking, Kisame decided to finally start up a conversation. "So Mikoto, what do you know about the Leaf Village's Jinchuriki?"

"I know his Name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he is something of a village pariah." Mikoto said emotionlessly.

"Oh, so the village hates him because of his burden?"

"Yes, when I was in the village I remember the things people would say about him."

"What did they say?"

"They said he was a monster, the nine-tails reborn. Some even said he should just die."

"Damn. Was he exactly like they said?"

"No. He was loud, stubborn, goofy, and a bit of a prankster."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you thought of him fondly." Kisame grinned.

"You could say I was best friends with his parents long ago."

"Really?" Kisame asked curiously. "And who were they."

"Powerful shinobi."

"Now I'm really curious, c'mon, give me some names."

[...]

Over in the Hidden Leaf village Izumi Uchiha was in one of the training grounds perfecting her new shuriken technique. In the two years that passed she had returned to active duty and mostly overcome the trauma caused by the Uchiha massacre. Itachi staying by her side really helped in her recovery, and he gave her a huge confidence boost. Normally she, Itachi, and Sasuke would train together, but because of Orochimaru's surprise invasion Itachi and a few ANBU were out of the village to check on the Hidden sand village.

Izumi continued to throw shuriken in all directions until she felt a shiver run down her spine. Izumi looked up at the sky and thought to herself, _"I have a bad feeling about today."_

[...]

Kisame and Mikoto were standing on top of the Leaf Village wall looking at the massive damage the Village had sustained. Some of the buildings were in ruins, some of the trees were completely destroyed, and some parts of the village were completely taped off.

"It seems they averted total destruction, but they've sustained massive damage." said Kisame.

"The village was at the height of prosperity... how tragic." said Mikoto.

"That was out of character. So even you have feelings for your birthplace after all?"

"No... not at all."

The wind started to pick up and their cloaks started to sway in the wind as they continued to take in the destruction in front of them. They were both here for two reasons, gauge the village's strength and check the Jinchuriki's status.

"Kisame."

"Yes."

"Let's go."

[...]

In the village on top of a rooftop Sasuke was meditating. This was something he had taken up doing in the two years that passed, Itachi said it would help him calm his mind. In the two years that passed Sasuke had trained with Itachi and Izumi while going to the ninja academy. Sasuke was placed on squad seven with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi as the squad sensei. Since Orichimaru's failed invasion, Sasuke had been training even harder since he failed to protect Sakura from Gaara of the Sand Village, so Naruto had to rescue him and her. His failure to protect his teammate did make him think about the curse mark he had received on his neck from Orochimaru, the promise of power was very enticing. Sasuke continued to meditate as a vision of the past played out in front of him.

"Father and the clan shouldn't have died, it didn't have to happen. If only I have been strong enough, all of them would still be alive." those were the words of Sasuke's younger self.

Sasuke of the present continued to watch as his younger self until the very person he despised the most appeared behind him. "But you weren't strong enough, were you Sasuke? You didn't have the same eyes that I do, you lack the will to obtain power by any means necessary."

Sasuke listened as that voice echoed, he would never forget it. He pulled out a kunai and tuned around, he slashed the mental image of said person causing the meditation to be broken. "That's enough."

[...]

Over in the woods of the Leaf Village, a blonde with whisker marks on his face with blue eyes and the ugliest _'Kill me'_ orange jumpsuit you'd ever seen, was training. This person was none other than the Leaf Village's number one unpredictable hyperactive knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was also the Leaf Village's Jinchuriki, he was the container for the nine-tailed fox itself. Naruto had been training nonstop since the invasion and he did his very best to keep his morale high.

"That's enough for now." Naruto said as he started running through the forest an back to the village. "Once I get a little breakfast it's right back to the grindstone." Naruto stopped running when he saw his friend Konohamaru staring up at the Hokage faces, or more specifically the face of the third Hokage.

Naruto understood why Konohamru was staring up at the face of the third Hokage, he had fallen in battle fighting against Orochimaru and he was also Konohamaru's grandfather. Naruto was devastated when he heard the old man was gone, he had been like a grandfather to him when he was going through some very dark times in his life. After the funeral Naruto did his best to stay positive and remembered his goal was to one day become Hokage, just like the old man.

"What's up Konohamaru?" Naruto waved.

Konohamaru turned around after he wiped his eyes clean of any tears and gave Naruto a smile. "Uh, not much Naruto."

"I guess classes have already started up again over at the academy, huh?"

"Nah, not yet. A bunch of the school buildings got pretty messed up so all the students are helping to repair them."

"Oh, I gotcha."

"What about you Naruto? You're still training, right?"

"Yea, sort of." there was a long pause before Naruto spoke again. "What's up with you?"

"Nothin, what's up with you?"

"Uh, nothin." there was another long pause before either person spoke.

"So um-" Both Naruto and Konohamaru said in unison.

"Hey, come on already, what's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"Nothings the matter, what's wrong with you?" asked Konohamaru.

"Uh... never mind."

"I don't feel lonely or nothin."

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"Lonely, there's time for stuff like that. Everyone's working so hard to rebuild the village."

"Konohamaru?"

"Right now, I just wanna do whatever I can to help out. So you'll just have to do enough training for the both of us, alright Naruto? Cause if you slack off, I'll make it to Hokage before you."

Naruto began to ruffle Konohamaru's hair. "Ha, you puny runt. The next Hokage is standing right in front of you. Besides, you have to make it through the academy first don't ya. "

Both Naruto and Kohomaru started to chuckle.

"Oh, that's right." said Naruto as he started to fish through his pockets. "Ah, there it is. This is for you."

Konohamaru looked down at the coupon in Naruto's hand and took it. "A free meal at Ichiraku? I can really have it?"

"Yea, don't worry about it, I got another one anyway. That little coupon is all yours."

"Oh wow, thank you Naruto." Konohamru smiled. While Naruto and Konohamaru were talking, two of Konohamaru's other friends Udon and Moegi walked up.

"Oh, Hello there Konohamaru." Moegi waved.

"Hey, good morning guys." Udon waved.

"Ok, I'm takin off." Konohamaru said to Naruto as he walked over to Udon and Moegi. "Come on, let's get to work."

"Yep" said Udon.

"Uh huh." said Moegi.

"Today we'll get to work on the blackboards." said Konohamaru as he and his entourage were walking off.

"I brought along some paint." said Moegi.

Once they were all gone Naruto started to stretch a little, it was still the morning after all. "Right! Once I've had my ramen from Ichiraku, I'll be ready for another round of training."

[...]

Back on a Leaf Village rooftop, Sasuke was laid back watching the clouds go by enjoying his alone time. Sasuke's piece and quiet was short lived as a bird started to circle around him and whistle. Sasuke recognized this as Kakashi's bird signal he would use to occasionally summon one of his students.

Sasuke stood up and watched the bird continue to circle. "Kakashi. What the heck does he want?"

[...]

"Breakfast, Breakfast, oh boy! Ready or not ramen, here I come." Naruto shouted happily as he ran through the village to his favorite eatery, Ichiraku.

Meanwhile in another part of the village, Kisame and Mikoto were on top of a semi destroyed building, still looking at the devastation that befell the village. Suddenly Mikoto jerked her head slightly which Kisame noticed.

"You know where he is?" he asked.

"Yes." Mikoto answered.

"This should be easy then."

"Lets move."

[...]

"Oooooh, yes, that's it. That's it. Oh baby I'm telling ya, you've got ta love the Leaf Village. Haha, the girls here are off the charts, haha." Those were the words of an old pervert who made it his goal in life to spy on cute girls in the bathhouse with a small telescope. If you called him out on his peeking he would tell you he was just doing research for his book series, the infamous Icha Icha series. The Icha Icha series was a perverts fantasy and it should never be read in public, but there were the small few that were bold enough to read that dreaded orange book out in the open. This man peaking however, was none other than Jiraiya of the legendary sannin. Jiraiya was a student of the third Hokage and was the former teammate of Tsunade Senju, and Orochimaru a very long time ago. Jiraiya's peeking endeavor was momentarily interrupted by two of the village elders, Koharu and Homura.

"You're still playing the buffoon I see." said Homura.

"Hahaha, just doing a little research. So, old man Homura and Koharu sensei, what could you two scholarly advisors want with me?" Jiraiya asked.

"Don't waste our time, you know perfectly well what this is all about."

There was a pause before Jiraiya spoke, he looked at the two elders faces before him and saw they were still as serious as ever. "C'mon guys, why the long faces, from what I hear talks with the Sand Village went off without a hitch."

"The sand village has stated publically that Orochimaru was responsible for all of this. At any rate, they've offered their complete surrender to the Leaf Village. So at the moment their betrayal is a moot point."

"For now we have no choice but to accept their surrender in order to sure up our power in the region." said Koharu who finally joined the conversation.

"That's correct. However, the strength of the Leaf Village has suffered an enormous blow. As things now stand our top priority is preparing for the onslaught we believe will come."

"We have no way of knowing when one of the surrounding nations might try and make a play. Therefore, until the village has regained its strength we've decided to gather the top shinobi from each squad and assemble an emergency executive comity to handle the situation. But first, we need a strong and trustworthy leader. It is more than just Orochimaru, it is the seed of a far greater struggle."

"Look guys, I don't know why your going through all the trouble of explaining all this to me." Jiraiya said as he went back to peeking at the bathhouse with his telescope. "But if you'll excuse me I've got ta get back to work."

"I think you'll be interested in what our plans are. This village needs a fifth Hokage immediately." said Homura.

"And yesterday at an emergency meeting with the lord of the land of fire it was decided. We chose you Jiraiya." Koharu added.

"Oh, I don't know, it's not really up my alley." said Jiraiya.

"It has been decided. Besides, if one of the renowned sannin is not suited, then who else is?" asked Homura.

"If you're so set on a sannin, there is another." Both Homura and Koharu slightly gasped as they knew who Jiraiya was referring to. "You're forgetting Tsunade."

Homura and Koharu looked at each other for a moment before speaking.

"There is little doubt that the child has the capability. But it hardly matters since no one even knows where she is." said Homura.

"I'm sure I can dig her up, you don't have a problem with that do you? Tsunade has the brains for it, more than a loafer like me does. Whattaya say?" asked Jiraiya.

"Very well then. We'll give it some thought, but we'll send along three members of the ANBU black ops to accompany you on your search."

"You don't have to worry I'm not gonna make a run for it, besides, your men would just get in the way. Although, there is one guy I wouldn't mind having along for the ride, I've stumbled across a very interesting little egg."

[...]

Kisame and Mikoto where sitting in the Leaf Village dumpling stand enjoying a small breakfast. They were still going after the Jinchuriki, but because they were starving from not eating the day before, they decided they would take a small break to eat. They were each eating stuffed dumplings with a cup of tea.

As they were eating, Kisame noticed the faintest of smiles on Mikoto's face. "Someone's enjoying their breakfast aren't they?"

Mikoto's faint smile instantly died as she sighed. "Maybe."

"Do you have any fond memories of this place?" Kisame asked while grinning.

Mikoto's silence was all the conformation Kisame needed, so Mikoto did have some small feeling towards her birthplace... even if it was just a small food stand.

Even though Mikoto would never admit it out loud to Kisame, she did have a fond memory of this particular stand. This was the stand she would come to if she was having a rough day, or just needed to get away from people. She came here so often that the stand owner would give her free food from time to time. For years this place served as her safe haven, until Anko Mitarashi discovered it and any hope for peace and quiet was lost. Despite the obnoxious ninja's presence in her former safe haven, her memories of the place were nothing but pleasant.

[...]

Over at the Ichiraku ramen stand, Naruto was having problems.

"What, this is so weird." Naruto said as he searched his pockets.

"Sorry Naruto, no ticket no ramen, those are the rules." Said Teuchi the ramen stand chief/owner.

"No no no no no no no, wait a minute, I just had one I swear. Where'd it go, man don't tell me I gave Konohamaru my last one."

Teuchi turned around to start preparing food, that's when he hear the bell on his stand ring to signal that someone was coming through. "Come on in." Tuichi turned around to see nobody else was in his stand except for Naruto who was still rummaging around through every pocket he had on him. "huh?"

"Uh, I want ramen!" Naruto said out loud, he just couldn't find that damned coupon.

[...]

Outside of the dumpling stand where Kisame and Mikoto were having lunch, a ninja with gravity defying silver hair, with a mask and headband that covered his left eye, wearing the standard Leaf Village ninja outfit with steel plated gloves was leaned against a wall reading a dreaded orange book. This masked ninja was none other than Kakashi Hatake, the captain of squad seven, Sasuke's captain. He continued to read his little Icha Icha book until two of his fellow ninja captains walked up.

One was a man with a beard and had a cigarette in his mouth. He was wearing the standard Leaf village Jonin outfit with a sash on his waist for the guardian shinobi twelve. He wore his headband around his forehead like most did and he had on two wrist bands. This man was Asuma Sarutobi, one of the sons of the recently deceased third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The second was a woman with long black hair and piercing red eyes, you could almost mistake her for an Uchiha. She was wearing a red mesh armor blouse with only one sleeve. The rest of her outfit was more bandages than outfit and it didn't leave too much to the imagination, but it did compliment her hourglass figure. Her thighs and both of her hands were also tapped, plus she was wearing black shinobi sandals.

Kakashi closed his book before greeting his friends. "Hey guys, you two seem to be getting along."

Kurenai started to blush at Kakashi's words. "Idiot. Anko just asked me if I could pick up some rice dumplings for her."

"What are you doing here, aside from catching up on your reading?" Asuma asked.

"I need to buy something to put on a grave, plus I'm meeting somebody here." Kakashi rolled his visible eye to look at the two people sitting in the dumpling stand with their backs turned. "I'm just waiting on Sasuke."

When Mikoto heard Kakashi name drop Sasuke her hand twitched on the cup of tea she was holding. At that very moment she knew that her and Kisame had been discovered by the masked ninja, and it was only a matter of time before the other two ninja he was talking to would catch on. Mikoto made a subtle hand gesture to Kisame which he picked up on, it was time to leave.

Back outside the stand the conversation continued. "Ha, it's not like you to be waiting for somebody. Is it for Obito?"

"Obito?" Kurenai asked.

"Uh... yea, kind of." Kakashi continued to eye Mikoto and Kisame who were in the stand, Asuma and Kurenai noticed this and turned their heads to see what had Kakashi's attention. They saw two people wearing dark cloaks with a red cloud pattern and bamboo hats. They also noticed that one of the two people was carrying a giant bandaged up sword on his back. It was obvious that these people weren't from around here, were they spies from another village who were already trying to make their move? Who could say? But one thing was for certain, they needed to be dealt with. Everyone turned their heads in the opposite direction when they heard someone approaching them.

"Kakashi, it's not like you to show up early, what gives?" asked Sasuke.

"Well... sometimes I do." Kakashi answered.

For a brief moment Sasuke looked at Kakashi in disbelief. In all the time he's known Kakashi he never once showed up on time for anything, except when it was time to get a mission from the Hokage's office. Sasuke turned his attention to the dumpling stand, as did everybody and noticed it was completely empty, the only things left were two dumplings on a tray and two cups of still warm tea.

"Let's eat somewhere else, I don't really like the food here." Sasuke said flatly.

"Hm... is that so?" Kakashi asked.

Kakashi nodded his head towards Asuma and Kurenai, they both nodded right back and disappeared in a burst of speed. Sasuke was confused by what was going on, he knew something was up but decided to just leave it alone for now.

[...]

Izumi was taking a walk around the village to clear her mind. She just couldn't shake this feeling of dread that was swelling up in her guts, today just seemed off to her and she didn't know why. At first she thought more training would get her mind off of things but that just made it worse, so she decided a walk would be the best thing for her.

 _'Why do I have this dreadful feeling about today? Everyone's working hard to rebuild the village and so far there haven't been any incidents since Orochimaru's failed invasion... so why do I feel so... scared?'_

[...]

Mikoto and Kisame were walking down the dock area of the village. As they walked they saw the wooden boats that were carefully docked and the nearby forest off to the other side of them. The two Akatsuki members would have kept walking if not for the two ninja blocking their path. The two ninja blocking them were Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi.

"You guys aren't from around here are you? What are you doing in this village?" asked Asuma.

"It's been a long time hasn't it... Asuma, Kurenai." Mikoto said coolly.

"The fact that you know our names must mean that you're shinobi formerly of this village."

Mikoto slowly reached her hand up to her hat and lifted it up just enough that her eyes were showing. Both Asuma's and Kurenai's eyes went wide, they knew those eyes, only five people in the entire world had those eyes now.

"Y-You... y-your" Asuma stuttered as Mikoto completely removed her hat and tossed it off to the side. Asuma quickly regained his composure and was now wearing a grin on his face. "Well whatta ya know, Mikoto. Mikoto Uchiha."

"Are these friends of your Mikoto? Well then, I supposed I should introduce myself." said Kisame as he also through his hat to the side. "Hope we can get acquainted later, the names Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Why should we wait until later, when I can mop the floor with you both right now?" Asuma asked confidently.

"Gee Mikoto, It looks like they hate you as much in this village as they do in mine."

"We know who you are Kisame... we've heard all about you, you hail from the Village of the Mist, suspected of espionage and the murder of a feudal lord. You're a rogue ninja from the land of water wanted in every nation." said Kurenai.

"You're a high level S-rank criminal listed prominently in the Bingo Book." Asuma said to Kisame. Asuma turned as attention back to Mikoto. "Mikoto I got ta hand it to ya, the fact that you'd even show your face in this village after what you did takes some guts."

Mikoto looked at both Asuma and Kurenai with an emotionless look on her face. "I'm warning you two, don't get involved in my business. I rather not kill you."

"You know that's real funny coming from a gal that slaughtered her own people." Asuma said coldly. "Now c'mon, out with it, I know you didn't come skulking in here dressed like that for no good reason. What are you after?"

Mikoto didn't answer. Kisame gripped his sword and slammed in into the ground between them and the two Leaf village ninja. "This guy is getting on my nerves, can I kill him?"

"I guess we're not going anywhere without a fight... unfortunately." Mikoto didn't want to fight these two, it would just be a waste of time. "Try not to overdue it Kisame, your moves tend to stand out."

"They're as good as dead."

...

 _ **Author's Note: Chapter 7 everybody. It looks like chapters 8 is where the battle will begin.**_

 _ **P.s: Did Mikoto tell Kisame Naruto's origins?**_

 _ **Enjoy your Sunday everyone!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: Return to the Leaf Village (Part II)

The tension in the air was thick. Kisame and Mikoto stood across from Asuma and Kurenai, as they readied themselves for battle. Kisame lifted his giant sword off of the ground and heaved it over his shoulder. Asuma and Kurenai eyed their opponents carefully, they knew that one mistake when facing them could be fatal. The wind began to blow between the combatants as a sudden wave of killing intent began to fill the area. Each person stood stationary and waited for the other to make a move. Kisame decided that waiting around for the two leaf ninja to make a move was getting boring, he decided to make the first move.

Without warning Kisame charged at Asuma and swung his sword down with the intent to split the man in half. Asuma used his speed to quickly side step the bandaged blade, as he did Kisame quickly lifted up his sword to take another swing. Asuma pulled a set of trench knives out of his pockets and blocked the incoming attack. While Kisame and Asuma were locked in combat, Kurenai quickly went through a set of hand signs. Mikoto and Kisame noticed this as Asuma smirked.

 _'I see... Genjutsu.'_ Mikoto thought.

Kurenai's body started to disappear right before their very eyes. Mikoto knew that Kurenai was coming for her, she would need to keep on guard. While this was going on Kisame was starting to win the match of strength between himself and Asuma. Inch by inch, Kisame's blade was bearing down on Asuma's shoulder.

 _'He's bearing down with just the edge of his sword. His strength is unreal.'_ These were Asuma's thoughts as he struggled to push Kisame's sword away.

Kisame's blade was only a few centimeters away from Asuma's shoulder as Kisame spoke. "My massive blade sharkskin doesn't slice... it cuts you to ribbons!"

The bandages at the edge of Kisame's blade sharkskin tore away as what was underneath was revealed. Underneath the bandages were giant downward sharp scales. Kisame grinned as he pulled back the blade and shredded Asuma's shoulder. Asuma grunted in pain as his shoulder started to bleed, but he didn't look to worried, in fact he started smiling.

"It's about time Kurenai." Asuma grinned.

Kisame looked down at the ground surprised, it appeared as though he was being pulled under. Meanwhile green vines seemed to grow out of the ground and wrap themselves around Mikoto. The vines formed a tree that Mikoto was now pinned to. Mikoto stayed calm as she looked up at the top of the tree. Kurenai seemed to be attached to the tree as only her upper body was showing. Kurenai had a kunai primed and ready, she was going to finish this battle quickly.

"Alright. Let's end this." As those words left Kurenai's mouth, she failed to notice that Mikoto was smirking.

Kurenai's kunai was getting closer to Mikoto's face when suddenly the tables were turned. Kurenai found herself unarmed and trapped inside her own technique. Kurenai was startled, how did Mikoto turn her own jutsu against her so quickly. Kurenai looked forward to see Mikoto giving her an unreadable expression.

"Genjustu of this level won't work on me." Mikoto said emotionlessly.

 _'She used a Genjutsu relfection!'_ Kurenai thought as she figured out what Mikoto had done.

A kunai slid out of Mikoto's sleeve and into her hand. Kurenai saw this and knew what was about to happen next if she didn't get out of this technique. Kurenai bit down on her lip hard until she drew blood. Mikoto charged at Kurenai with kunai in hand, as she swung at Kurenai she ducked the oncoming attack. Kurenai knew that physical pain could break a genjutsu, which was why she bit her lip to free herself. Even though Kurenai could now move, it didn't matter, before she knew it she was blocking an incoming kick. Kurenai brought up her arms to protect herself but the force of Mikoto's kick still sent her flying into the lake.

As Kurenai hit the water Asuma shouted her name. "Kurenai!"

"I wouldn't be looking over there if I were you." Kisame said as Asuma got back into his fighting stance.

Kurenai pushed charkra into her legs so she could balance herself on the water. As she was hunched over from the pain she was feeling, she heard Mikoto's voice coming from behind her. "You live up to reputation Kurenai. However..."

Mikoto didn't get to finisher her sentence as a voice cut her off from behind. "However... this is the end of the line... for you anyway."

Kisame kept on frantically swinging his sword at Asuma who continued to evade it with precision. Asuma had enough of being on the defensive, it was about time her went on the offensive. Asuma took a swing at Kisame's face with his trench knife, Kisame saw the attack coming and tilted his head out the way. Even though it appeared that Kisame evaded the attack, a small cut still appeared on his face and started to bleed.

"What?!" Kisame said in surprise.

Kisame looked at Asuma's trench knives and saw the tips of the blades were glowing blue with chakra. Kisame started to make hand signs, he wasn't going let his opponent have a moments rest. "Water style: Water shark bomb jutsu!"

Some of the water in the lake began to rise high into the sky and charge at Asuma. Right when Asuma was about to be hit by the jutsu head on, the same kind of jutsu collided with Kisame's, cancelling out both techniques.

"He broke out the same Jutsu that I did!" Kisame said with frustration.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Asuma asked the man who saved him. It was the same man who was standing behind Mikoto with a kunai at the ready.

"well... you know. I asked you to take care of those two earlier, but I guess I got a little worried." said the mystery savior.

"A shadow clone." Kurenai said as she saw the same man who saved Asuma behind her.

Mikoto turned her head slightly so she could see the man behind her. "Kakashi. It's you."

[...]

Back at the Ichiraku ramen stand, Naruto was seated stuffing his face with ramen. "False alarm there, huh?"

"Mmm. Yea, what happened there was I stuck it behind my headband because I was so freaked out that it was going to fall out of my pants or something while I was working out earlier this morning." Naruto continued to eat his ramen as Teuchi was holding Naruto's coupon in his hand.

"Well it all worked out in the end. Now go on. Eat up so you can do your best." said a smiling Teuchi.

"Huh?" asked a confused Naruto.

"You've got more training ahead of you, don't ya."

Naruto continued to slurp down his ramen. "You bet, I'm gonna work my butt off!"

"That's the spirt! Here, have some more." Teuchi dropped another round of noodles in Naruto's bowl. Naruto looked confused before Teuchi continued to talk. "That one there is on the house, dig in."

"Oh man! Thanks a bunch!" Naruto happily dug into his ramen as another person entered the small ramen stand.

"Hey there, come on in." said Teuchi.

"I had to see it with my own eyes." Naruto stopped stuffing his face for a second, he knew that voice anywhere. "It looks like you do eat nothing but ramen huh, short stuff."

"Huh? Pervy sage?!"

[...]

The battle between Mikoto, Kisame, Asuma, and Kurenai came to an abrupt halt as Kakashi intervened. Right now Kakashi was standing behind Mikoto, pressing the cold steel of the kunai against her neck. All Kakashi could do was wonder why she would return to the village after all this time. "Ok, talk. What's a rogue ninja like you doing in this village?"

Mikoto stared at Kakashi for a moment. His headband was completely flipped up so his left eye was showing. His left eye held her clans precious Dojutsu, the sharingan. Kakashi wasn't related to the Uchiha clan in any way, his eye was a transplant from a long dead friend, Obito Uchiha.

"Kakashi Hatake."

[...]

Over in the Uchiha district, Sasuke was making his way down a long flight of dark stairs. The only source of light he had was a single candle, and that wasn't much. Sasuke was on his way to visit the Uchiha stone tablet, something his mother had told him about on that night. Sasuke had visited the tablet numerous times since he unlocked his sharingan on his first C-rank turned A-rank mission to wave country. Sasuke had decided that he would look at the tablet again today, he had no real reason to, he just didn't have anything else to do at the moment.

[...]

"What?! No way! Home come I get stuck tagging along with you while you do research for another one of your pervy books?" Naruto asked.

Naruto had been walking with Jiraiya ever since they left the ramen stand. Jiraiya was trying to convince Naruto to accompany him on his search for Tsunade, even though he had yet to tell Naruto who the lady in question was.

"Look kid, I can assure you that this isn't just another research trip. There's a woman I have to find, a very remarkable woman." Jiraiya said happily.

"Well count me out old man, I don't have time to help you find a girlfriend. I've got ta get busy with my training!"

"What training?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's time Kakashi sensei taught me something new like that, Chidori thing." Naruto placed his hands behind his head and began to think. _'Why does he always play favorites with Sasuke?'_

Jiraiya grinned. "I see. Hmm. You'd just be wasting your time, Chidori's not your style."

"Humph." Naruto grunted.

"And besides that kid, the woman we're looking for is really beautiful, I mean gorgeous." Jiraiya smirked.

"Like I care. Look pervy sage, who do you think you're talking to? I'm not some dumb kid you can fool with lame excuses, I'm not going."

Jiraiya saw he wasn't anywhere close to convincing Naruto to travel with him, so he decided to try a different approach.

"Ok, fine, suit yourself." Jiraiya feigned hurt. "And I could have taught you Jutsu that made Chidori look like kid stuff. Maybe I'll just see if Sasuke wants to come."

Jiraiya started to walk faster, but Naruto cut him off faster than he could blink.

"Right, when do we go!" Naruto yelled with enthusiasm. Naruto started to run off with speed that would make Jiraiya think Naruto knew the Hiraishin, it was funny how fast he could move with the right motivation. "I'll go pack my bags. Stay right there pervy sage I'll be right back, don't move."

Jiraiya sighed as Naruto left. "What a knucklehead. Still, you can't help liking him."

[...]

Since Kakashi interfered in Asuma and Kurenai's battle with Kisame and Mikoto, no one had moved an inch. Kakashi looked into Mikoto's eyes and started to think. _'Those eyes haven't changed, she wasn't called the demon of the sharingan for nothing. I've got to be ready for the worst.'_

"Well, well, what a surprise. That's how you copied my Jutsu." Kisame said as he looked at the Kakashi standing next to Asuma. "So there really is someone else besides Mikoto with those eyes. You're Kakashi aren't you, the copy ninja."

"You can imagine my surprise. I go to check out a couple of low life vagabonds in a teahouse and I find none other than Mikoto Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, the scourge of the Hidden Mist village."

"How about that, you know my name. I'm honored." Kisame mocked.

"I can assume that bizarre excuse for a sword is one of the seven ninja swordsman of the mist blades, sharkskin?"

"Hahaha, I heard you and Jinpachi had it out a while back."

"Yes, we did." Kakashi said as he pulled a kunai from behind his back.

Kisame pointed his sword at Kakashi while speaking. "Go ahead, I'd love to cut you to ribbons."

Before anything could happen Mikoto spoke. "Kisame, stop it." Everyone starred at Mikoto like she grew a second head, did she really just call her partner off? "If you take Kakashi on it won't be without cost. Furthermore it will take time, and the commotion is libel to bring more shinobi running. Your way is inefficient and unnecessarily risky, don't loose sight of our goal."

"Let's hear it, what is your goal exactly?" Kakashi asked as the clone next to Asuma disappeared.

There was a long pause before Mikoto spoke. "We're looking for something and we know it's here."

"And what would that be?"

[...]

Sasuke was reading the Uchiha stone tablet with his fists clenched in anger and frustration. Everytime he read the stone he could never quite grasp it's true meaning. He had tried to ask Itachi about it but he wouldn't really say, and Izumi had never visited the tablet before. Once again, Sasuke was going to spend hours of his life trying to figure out a conundrum.

[...]

"What is this thing your looking for?" Kakashi asked threateningly.

"My way is more efficient than Kisame's." Mikoto said in a monotone voice.

Kakashi eyed Mikoto suspiciously after that statement. Suddenly three shuriken dropped out of Mikoto's sleeve and he jumped back to get away from her attack. "Ninja art water style: Water wall!"

Blasts of water shot up to eliminate Kakashi, but before they could do any damage his water wall shot up to protect him. When the water dispersed back into the lake Kakashi started to think. _'The speed of her Jutsu is incredible, I didn't even see a hand sign. The shuriken in her hand was just a ruse to distract me from her water style attack.'_

"You're good. You almost anticipated my moves... almost." said Mikoto as a clone stabbed Kakashi in the back with a kunai.

"A shadow cone? Her speed is too great." said a stunned Kurenai.

Kakashi's body eventually dissolved into water to the surprise of Kisame who was looking at the battle taking place. _'A water clone? I guess my village should be honored he's copied our Jutsu so well.'_

Right below the waters surface underneath Mikoto's feet, Kakashi was sliding a weapon to Kurenai. Kurenai picked up the Kunai and looked ready to face Mikoto. "Nice job Kakashi."

Before Kurenai cold engage Mikoto, Kakashi shot out of the water and pulled her away. "Get back kurenai, that ones the shadow clone."

Much to Kurenai's surprise the clone in front her exploded. The explosion was so wide that it sent lake water went everywhere.

"KAKASHI! KURENAI!" Asuma shouted out loud in concern for his fellow shinobi and friends. _'She just blew up her own shadow clone!'_ Asuma thought as he jumped onto the lake.

[...]

"Hahahaha, I'm gonna learn a new Jutsu." Naruto chuckled. He was sitting on his bed at home packing everything he would need for his trip with the pervy sage. "Hehehehe, now maybe I'll finally get Sakura's attention and a kiss. I can't wait to see Kakashi sensei and Sasuke's face when I spring it on them."

Naruto turned his head to look at his picture of him and his team, it brought back good memories.

[...]

Back on the lake after the explosion, everyone seemed to be alright, although Kakashi took most of the damage protecting Kurenai. Everyone was drenched in water now as the sky was still raining water from the explosion that just took place.

"Are you alright?" Kurenai asked Kakashi. Kurenai would have said more but was stopped when Mikoto appeared out of the water without even so much as a scratch on her.

"Stay on your toes." Kakashi said seriously. "Mikoto used to be an ANBU captain at one point in her career."

"She's tough, we get it." said Asuma.

"Tough. You haven't seen half of what she can do."

"For someone who isn't from the Uchiha clan you've mastered the sharingan quite well..." said Mikoto. "...However, since your not an Uchiha you lack our physical strength and that's something you can't copy."

 _'She's right, my body doesn't have the stamina.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Mikoto closed her sharingan eyes and continued to speak. "Why is it that the Uchiha clan is known by all and feared by all? I'll show you what the sharingan can do when used by a true Uchiha."

The wind in the area picked up as did the tension in the air. Mikoto slowly began to open her eyes as a feeling of dread washed over Kakashi. For a brief moment he saw her eyes had changed, and he panicked. "It can't be?! Oh no! CLOSE YOUR EYES, DON'T LOOK AT HER EYES!" Kurenai and Asuma shut their eyes tightly as instructed while Kakashi only shut his normal eye. "Listen, both of you. Whatever happens don't look, if you meet her gaze you're finished. I'm gonna have to do this alone, my sharingan against hers."

"Your abilities are impressive. You might even be able to resist the Mongekyo sharingan." said Mikoto. "However... there is something you can't defend against. Only someone with a sharingan and kekkei genkai can defeat me.."

Kakashi thought long and hard about what Mikoto just said and realized that she was referring to Itachi and Sasuke, he doubted that she knew Izumi was still alive. Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Mikoto say one word.

"Tsukuyomi."

Kakashi grunted in pain as the world began to spiral around him. The sky turned blood red and the sun turned black as night. Kakashi was all alone, strapped to a black board facing up like a scarecrow, unable to move. The floor was nothing but rippling black water, and there were no building structures around at all. Kakashi looked around frantically wondering where he was until he heard Mikoto's voice.

Mikoto fazed into existence hold the executioner's blade as she spoke. "I wonder home much of this someone without the kekkei genkai can endure?"

Kakashi grunted in pain as Mikoto ran him through with the executioner's blade. He looked down at his body in horror where the giant sword had impaled him. This was all too much for him to take at once, so he blacked out. After an unspecified amount of time Kakashi woke up to find himself in the same position, only this time he didn't have a sword sticking out of him. _'So it was only Genjutsu?'_

Kakashi was broken from his thoughts when he saw two Mikoto standing before him, both holding executioner's blades. "In the Tsukuyomi, time and space, even physical mass, I control them all. The next seventy-two hours will be nothing but this, over and over again."

The two Mikoto's took turns stabbing away at a defenseless Kakashi. They stabbed and stabbed while Kakashi grunted in pain, unable to die. The pain was so great from the massive blades that Kakashi once again blacked out. Kakashi woke up uninjured again and was greeted by the to Mikoto's from earlier. The Mikoto's started to stab Kakashi again while repeating how they control everything within the Tsukuyomi, this time they were twisting the blades as they stabbed into him just to increase the pain.

 _'Keep calm, it's only Genjutsu!'_ thought a panting Kakashi.

"Telling yourself that this is an illusion won't help you." said Mikoto as if she was reading Kakashi's thoughts.

Suddenly a second Kakashi appeared next to the original, he was in the same situation. A third Mikoto appeared and stabbed him, Kakashi grunted in severe pain as the third Mikoto spoke. "Pain is pain, call it what you will. Do you feel it any less deeply by telling yourself it's not real?"

"ARGH!" Kakashi grunted as he got stabbed again.

"I wonder how long it will be before your spirt is broken." said Mikoto while she stabbed Kakashi again.

Kashi again blacked out and woke up to find himself unharmed. The black sun had turned into a red moon that black clouds were continuously swirling around. Kakashi looked around and saw multiple version of himself on black boards unable to move. He was panting and sweating, he knew this wasn't going to end well for him. Kakashi stopped panting and now had a look of complete fear in his eyes because of what he was now seeing. Mikoto, Mikoto's as far as the eye could see, and there was no end to them.

The Mikoto directly in front of Kakashi started to speak. "Only seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds to go."

Kakashi began to shake with fear, how could so little time have passed. _'Wha-wha-what? No! Only a single second has passed?!'_

The army of Mikoto's slowly surrounded Kakashi from all angles and got ready to put the man through a pain like he's never experienced before. One by one each Mikoto stabbed Kakashi with the giant swords, they stabbed, twisted the blades, and stabbed some more. Kakashi grunted and screamed from the pain, he had never been put through torture like this before. This continued on until the time Mikoto specified was up.

Kakashi could hear the sounds of his heart beating erratically inside his own chest as the world around him returned to normal. Kakashi was panting like a madman and his vision was blurring as he laid his eyes on Mikoto. Kakashi fell to his knees and this didn't go unheard by Asuma and Kurenai.

"Kakashi! What is it? Can we open our eyes now?" asked a panicked Kurenai.

"No. Not yet?" Kakashi said weakly.

"What just happened?" Asuma asked. "One second she's talking and the next second you hit the water."

 _'Three days in that world and less than a moment passed in this one. Why not just kill me... if she wanted to she could.'_ thought Kakashi.

Kisame jumped over to Mikoto's side and started to speak. "Hmm. After all that the fool's spirit is still in tact. Meanwhile you've risked overusing those eyes of yours, you know that's dangerous."

Mikoto's face was as emotionless as ever and her eyes were twitching, Kisame was right. Mikoto's sharingan reverted back to their original stage one.

Even though Kakashi was in extremely bad shape he had to ask Mikoto a question. "This thing you're after, is it Sasuke or Itachi?"

Mikoto's eyes stopped twitching and went back to being serious as they usually were. "No, the legacy of the fourth Hokage."

Asuma and Kurenai gasped at what Mikoto said.

 _'What's she talking about? What's she after?'_ Kurenai mentally asked herself.

 _'Naruto.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

 _-Flashback-_

"It's been a long time Jiraiya." said Kakashi. "How many years has it been since you've seen the village."

There was a long pause as Jiraiya spoke, and when he did he was unusually serious. "Kakashi, I'll train Naruto from now on. The third Hokage was wise to place the boy under your supervision, he's been well looked after. But even someone with your remarkable abilities might not be enough to get him ready."

"Ready? What are you talking about?"

"I've been keeping a close eye on Orochimaru all this time, ever since the day he left the village. It was clear that he meant to come back some day and it was important to know what he was planning in the mean time. For many years I have observed his movements, but then..."

"What?" Kakashi asked, he didn't expect Jiraiya to suddenly pause.

"He became part of an Organization." Jiraiya continued.

"Organization? What organization? What's it's purpose?"

"No one really knows for sure, but its a roving gang of likeminded shinobi who call themselves the Akatsuki. At first they stuck to small scale cloak and dagger stuff, nothing dramatic. But you knew something big was coming considering who they are. These are not small timers, almost everyone in the organization is listed as an S-class criminal deviant. For instance, that gal Mikoto is one of them. When nine shinobi like that get together it's not because they want to do charity work. I'm sure you've already got an idea by now as to where this is headed."

Kakashi didn't say a word, he just turned his head to think while still listening.

"Recently the group started splitting up, Orochimaru went off on his own while others paired up and dispersed through different areas, searching for new Jutsu to master... and other things as well."

"And one of these things their looking for is the nine-tailed fox." Kakashi seemed to figure out.

"It's only a possibility but it makes sense, after all, the nine-tailed fox has an incredible amount of chakra. Kakashi, sooner or later Naruto is going to have to learn because of what he is he'll have to live his life watching his back. That's the boy's destiny." there was a slight pause before Jiraiya spoke again. "For now focus on Sasuke, when Itachi or Izumi aren't around it's up to you to show him how to use his sharingan. I'll focus on Naruto, leave his training to me.

 _-Flashback End-_

"The nine-tailed fox inside Naruto, that's what you're after. You're not the only ones are you? There are seven more of you out there, searching, hunting. I know all about you. You call yourselves the Akatsuki right?" Kakashi said to both Kisame and Mikoto as there eyes widened slightly.

"Akatsuki?" Asuma asked.

"Kisame." Mikoto said in a deathly serious tone. "We'll have to take Kakashi with us, but we don't need the others, get rid of them."

Kisame charged at the three shinobi with his sword ready to do some damage, but then suddenly a voice called out, "Severe Leaf Hurricane!"

Kisame found himself launched back to Mikoto's side by a man in a green spandex suit. He wore his headband around his waist, he had an open shinobi flack jacket, orange leg warmers, and blue shinobi sandals. This man had a bowl haircut and the bushiest eyebrows anyone had ever seen.

Kisame got a wicked grin on his face and looked straight ahead at the man who sent him flying. "Well, who have we here?"

The man in green took his Taijutsu stance and smiled as he introduced himself. "The Leaf Village's fiercest beast of battle, I'm Might Guy!"

"You're Might Guy, huh? Mighty stupid looking guy." Kisame joked.

"Don't underestimate him?" Mikoto said plainly.

 _'It's her, Mikoto.'_ Guy thought seriously. Kakashi finally lost consciousness from Mikoto's earlier Jutsu and was about to fall beneath the lake until Guy walked over and heaved him onto his shoulder. "What they must have put him through."

"Close your eyes, if you look at Mikoto you'll be caught in her Jutsu." said Asuma.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing. After spending this much time training to fight Kakashi, I know all about sharingan."

Mikoto stared at Guy blankly.

"Alright both of you, open your eyes now." Guy ordered.

"But, if we..." Kurenai couldn't finish as Guy cut her off.

"Don't worry, just don't look at her eyes, that's the key to fighting an opponent with sharingan. Try focusing on her feet, you can read what she's gonna do from her feet."

Kurenai opened her eyes. "Alright, but that trick sounds easier said than done."

Asuma opened his eyes also. "We haven't had all your training, we're not you Guy."

"True. It takes skill to anticipate an opponents moves merely from watching their feet, but I don't have time to teach you right now so you'll just have to do your best."

"So what do we do?" asked Asuma.

Guy handed Kakashi to Kurenai. "Kurenai, get Kakashi to the medical core. Asuma, you'll be my backup."

"Got it."

Guy took his Taijutsu stance once again. "Alright, I sent word to the ANBU black ops, but until they get here we hold them off, just you and me."

"Interesting, I'll give you credit for guts." said a grinning Kisame.

"No Kisame. We're pulling out." said Mikoto.

"Huh?"

"We're not here to fight a full scale battle. Tempting as it may be, this is not the way to do this. We're done here."

"That's too bad, it was just getting fun. They don't know how lucky they are."

Kisame and Mikoto dashed off, leaving the four Leaf Village ninja behind.

[...]

Over by the Leaf village gates, Jiraiya and Naruto were all set for their journey. Naruto tightened his headband and said, "Alright, I'm ready. Let's move out!"

Naruto struggled to move an inch as the bag he packed was so full it was larger than him, it was like trying to move a boulder.

"Don't you think you might have overdone it a little. You do know we're not going on a trip around the world right?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto ignored Jiraiya's words and continued to try and move, but to no avail.

...

 _ **Author's Note: Chapter 8 was long, huh? :)**_

 _ **The fights over and more drama is sure to come, Enjoy you Sunday.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX: Hunted

"Well, come on pervy sage, I'm on pins an needles, what's this new Jutsu your gonna teach me? The last time around it was the walk on water Jutsu. Is it walking through fire, or wait, walking on air? Ah, come on pervy sage, let's hear it already." shouted a happy Naruto as he and Jiraiya were on their quest to find Lady Tsunade.

"Alright, enough with the pervy sage already. You have no idea how amazing of a guy I am do you?" said a slightly annoyed Jiraiya.

"Huh? What, amazingly pervy?"

"Grrr. You! Alright, listen up!" Jiraiya ran to the top of the bridge they were about to cross and prepared his introduction. "The toad sage is only my cover. Allow me to reveal my true identity. From the north to the south and the east to the west, not even the spirits can defeat this Sannin. The white maned toad charmer, the red hot ninja who strikes fear in the hearts of men, Master Jiraiya, hahaha. Yes, I'm speaking of none other than myself! Hahahahahaha!"

Jiraiya finished his introduction and struck one of the goofiest poses Naruto had ever seen, even goofier than bushy brow's sensei. Naruto just gave Jiraiya a deadpan look before speaking. "Uh huh."

A dark cloud of sadness seemed to wash over Jiraiya as Naruto walked right past him, Jiraiya didn't even move, he was frozen in place like a statue as even the birds decided to mock him as they flew by. Naruto continued walking until he came to a fork in the road with two signs, he decided to stop and read them.

"A-atafaku town, that's ten kilometers from here."

"No, it's Otafuku Town." said Jiraiya as he walked past Naruto down the path.

"Oh. Hey, wait a second pervy sage."

Jiraiya stopped dead in his tracks to give Naruto an annoyed look. "Look kid, I told you already, it's Jiraiya. Come on."

"So, the fact that some big wig pervy sage chose me to be his traveling companion must mean something right? I must be a potential genius in the making, ah man it's just like I always thought." Naruto said with barely contained excitement. "C'mon, C'mon, why'd you choose me?"

"Well the truth is kid, a long time ago the fourth Hokage used to be a disciple of mine."

"Huh?"

"You bare such a striking resemblance to the fourth it's almost laughable. Sorry, but that's the only reason I got for you?" Jiraiya continued walking while Naruto processed the information he was just given.

"So wait... I'm like the fourth." Naruto could no longer contain his excitement as he ran past Jiraiya and started jumping with joy. "Ah yea, woohoo!"

"What's up with you?"

"If I'm just like the fourth Hokage that means I must possess the same level of genius that he did. I'm on my way to Hokage after all, woohoo, hahahahaha!"

Jiraiya couldn't help but smile at Naruto antics. His smile died down though as Naruto stopped cheering and squish noise was heard.

"Oh no! I just stepped in some dog doo!" Naruto shouted.

Jiraiya sighed before pointing at Naruto in a theatric manner. "The only similarities you share with the fourth Hokage are pigheadedness and that spike blonde hair of yours!"

"What was that, you senile old perve?!" Naruto took a step forward, only to hear another squish noise. "Not again!"

once again, Jiraiya could only sigh.

[...]

Meanwhile in Konohagakure, villagers and construction workers were working hard to repair the village. One of the people helping in the village repairs was a young girl with short pink hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless red qipao dress with slits along the sides, accompanied by a zipper and a white circle design on the back. She also wore tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue shinobi sandals, and standard Konoha headband that she was using as a hair tie. This girl was the last member of Kakashi's team seven, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura was helping to rebuild a sign to her mothers shop, that was until her mom called out to her. "Sakura, come here!"

"Ok!" Sakura called back.

Sakura walked inside the shop, the lower level was the shop while the upper level was her home. When she walked inside she noticed a box of dumplings and sweets. "Would you take these dumplings over to Ino's house?"

"To Ino's house? These?" Sakura asked referring to the dumplings.

"That's right. Don't be a bother and stay too long, alright. Everyone is so busy these days."

"Yea mom, I know. I'll see ya in a bit." Sakura grabbed the box and headed outside. As Sakura was walking through the streets she saw how hard the villagers were working, it was nice to see everybody work together as a team.

"Oh hey, I should bring some of these over to Sasuke later too." Sakura said while blushing. "I wonder if he has a sweet tooth? Oh, and Naruto too, he'd probably eat just about anything." Sakura started to think back to when the village was just starting to recover from the invasion, she remembered how Sasuke told her how Naruto saved her life, how displayed a level of power he never had before. Just thinking about that kept Sakura in good spirits. "Alright, I'll save some for Naruto too."

[...]

Over in the training grounds, Sasuke was panting, hard. He had just finished drilling a Chidori into a giant rock. As Sasuke stared at the crater he made in the rock, he began to think about when the invasion started. _'I wasn't able to do anything. I don't ever wanna have to see that again... watching all of my friends falling down in front of me.'_ Sasuke thought about how when Sakura was trapped by the enemy he couldn't do a damn thing, so Naruto had to protect them both. _'Naruto just gets stronger and stronger... compared to him, I'm-'_

Sasuke's thoughts soon took a dark turn as he thought about the one person in the world he wanted dead. He realized he needed to keep going, he made it his goal in life to become strong enough to defeat her, and he would! Sasuke made a set of hand signs as lightning began to engulf his hand, he would get stronger, no matter what!

[...]

The wind blew through the trees and bushes that Naruto and Jiraiya were walking by on there path to Otafuku Town. Unknown to them, a red eyed raven was following them from the sky. On top of a cliff not too far away from Naruto and Jiraiya, Mikoto and Kisame were watching them, just waiting to make there move.

"I'm pretty sure you could go toe to toe with him, though I'm not sure I could. He's on a whole other level." Kisame said seriously.

"Indeed. If we faced each other, both of us would be killed. That's a very unpleasant outcome. Even if there were more of us, the results wouldn't be any different." said Mikoto as she and Kisame continued to watch Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Never thought I would have to go up against one of the legendary Sannin. If we fight him... both the Uchiha clan and the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the mist will have their names dragged through the mud."

"True... but still, even the strongest of opponents have some sort of weakness."

[...]

After about half an hour of walking, Naruto and Jiraya decided to take a small break and rest at a mini temple shrine. The temple shrine itself looked old, and it was on top of a hill with a few stone steps in front of it. The shrine also had these giant bells that Naruto and his shadow clones didn't mind messing with. Jiraiya took a seat on the hill while Naruto continued to mess with the bells, much to Jiraiya's dismay.

"Keep it up kid and you'll be cursed." Jiraiya said as he pulled an energy bar out his pocket.

"Hey pervy sage? What kind of student was the fourth Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I think it's safe to say he rose to greatness because of my tutelage." Jiraiya said smugly. "So, to land me as a sensei, well kid, lets just say you hit the jackpot ok!"

"Huh?" all the Naruto clones said in unison.

"What, you don't believe me? A good sensei will naturally beget good disciples, that goes without saying."

"So wait a second pervy sage, if that's true then who did you have as a sensei?"

Jiraiya simply smiled. "Who, me? I first studied under the third Hokage."

"The third, huh?"

"Yep. This was back when the third Hokage was still a young spring chicken."

"The Hokage... a spring chicken?" all the Naruto clones asked.

"That's right, I was a young buck myself back then." Jiraiya finished with a giggle.

"Young buck!" all the clones shouted before accidently ripping two bells off the shrine. The clones disappeared, leaving Naruto alone to catch one bell and take another to the back of the head. The bells had ribbons on them witch Naruto got tangled up in as he tumbled down the shine's stairs. "I uh... got a little tangled up."

"What I tell ya, those curses are no joke." Jiraiya joked. "Wait a second, if you study with Kakashi, that means you must have gone through the bell training, am I right?"

"Huh? Yeah I did. Forgot about that." Naruto thought back to the bell test he Sasuke and Sakura took. He remembered being caught in a rope trap twice, trying to eat lunch by himself, getting tied to a stump at the end, and that dreaded Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death. Just thinking about that technique made his sphincter tighten. Naruto stopped reminiscencing about the past and continued to speak. "I was tied to a stump, man I forgot how much all that stunk."

"What? You too, huh?" Jiraiya asked surprised.

"Huh? You too? You too what?" Naruto asked.

"Never mind. Just put those two bells back where you found them."

"Easier said than done, I'm a little tied up."

Jiraiya smiled as Naruto tried to untangle himself, the scenes sure did bring back memories.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"There are two bells, and since there are only two." said a young Hiruzen Sarutobi._

 _"One of us will get tied to the stump."_

 _"You're pretty quick on the uptake Orochimaru." Hiruzen smiled._

 _"All right! I got this one in the bag." a young Jiraiya said confidently._

 _Hiruzen gripped the bells tightly in his fist. "I want you to come at me with the intent to kill."_

 _Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade all took off in different directions. As time passed Jiraiya found himself buried up to his neck in dirt, strung up by his legs to a tree, and launched into the lake by the Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death. When the test was finally over, he was tied to a stump while both Orochimaru and Tsunade each had a bell._

 _"Well Jiraiya, it looks like I win our little wager. Enjoy your time on the stump.' Tsunade didn't mind dangling her success in his face._

 _"Oh shut up you annoying little troll." Jiraiya taunted. That proved to be a mistake as Tsunade grabbed him by the collar in a fit of rage._

 _"What did you say, you smarmy little dork!" Tsunade kept trying to throttle Jiraiya while he tried to do his best to defend himself, while being as annoying as possible._

 _Hiruzen sighed before trying to break up Jiraiya and Tsunade's little scuffle. "Ok, that's enough. Enough Tsunade, you and Orochimaru head home."_

 _Jiraiya just grumbled as Tsunade let him go. But before she left she dangled the bell in front of him one more time, then she stuck her tongue out at him. She just had to get one more jab in. After that childish display, Tsunade and Orochimaru left Jiraiya and Hiruzen alone in the training ground. Jiraiya stayed tied to the post until the sun started to set._

 _"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Hiruzen finally spoke. "How can you become a ninja when you keep falling for the same obvious traps over and over again?"_

 _"Yea, but-" Jiraiya couldn't finish as Hiruzen cut him off._

 _"You could learn a thing or two from Orochimaru."_

 _"It always the same thing with you sensei, Orochimaru this and Orochimaru that!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"The transparency Jutsu I use is flawless when I'm out researching."_

 _Hiruzen sighed. "Oh boy. I'm not sure I even want to know where you are with transparency."_

 _"I haven't been caught peeping yet. It's true, I swear."_

 _Hiruzen closed His eyes for a moment and reopened them with a slight blush on his face. "Alright, if your so sure of yourself, I'll uh... have to tag along next time."_

 _There was a long stretch of silence as only the birds and wind could be heard. The silence was broken when Jiraiya finally spoke. "Wow Sarutobi sensei, you're a perv."_

 _-Flashback End-_

Jiraiya started to chuckle to himself, that was a really fond memory for him. He stood up as Naruto finished putting the bells back. Naruto heard Jiraiya's chuckle and decided to ask about it.

"What's so funny pervy sage?" Naruto asked with barley contained excitement.

Jiraiya just smiled and ruffled Naruto hair. "You know kid, just what I was saying before. A good teacher produces good disciples."

"Huh? What are you talkin about?"

"Just make sure everything's back to the way it was and let's go."

"Yea, yea." Naruto walked over to the bells and pulled the ribbons and saw the bells were secure.

[...]

Back in Konoha, or more specifically Kakashi's house, Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy were having a meeting. They were going to take Kakashi to the hospital, but then they remembered he hated hospitals. They were all in Kakashi's room where Kakashi was lying in his bed still unconscious. As they were speaking they noticed Kakashi only had two pictures in his room, one of him and his team, and one of him and his best friends and sensei.

"They're trouble, but from the looks of things it doesn't appear that they've found Naruto yet." said Guy.

"That's what's crazy, it doesn't add up." said Asuma as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. "They had already infiltrated the village, it should be easy to find Naruto around here. Besides, Mikoto knows Naruto's face already."

"Shhh." said Guy as everyone heard the sounds of footsteps coming to Kakashi's bedroom door.

The door opened to reveal Sasuke Uchiha. "Kakashi?" Sasuke saw Kakashi unconscious in bed and gasped. "Why is Kakashi asleep, and why is this room filled with Jonin? What are you doing? What in the world is going on here?"

"Uh... not much, really." Guy attempted the best lie he could.

Before Guy or anyone else could say anything more, an unnamed Chunin came running through the bedroom door shooting of his mouth. "Hey, is it true that Mikoto has returned? And that she's come here to get Naruto?"

The Chunin only stopped asking stupid questions when he realized all the Jonin in the room, minus Kakashi, were giving him an angry look. Then he also noticed that Sasuke was in the room.

"Oh." said the Chunin.

"Idiot." Kurenai sighed.

Sasuke's face suddenly grew deathly serious as he charged past the Chunin and out of Kakashi's house.

"Oh, why does this always have to happen?" shouted an annoyed Might Guy.

Sasuke was charging through the streets of Konoha as fast as he could, he couldn't believe it, Mikoto was in Konoha. _'So she's come back to the village huh, and she's after Naruto. What does this mean?'_

Sasuke eventually made it to Naruto's apartment building where sprinted to Naruto's front door. As Sasuke flung Naruto's front door open, he found Sakura on the other side. Sakura had just finished dropping off some dumplings and sweets.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Where's Naruto." Sasuke asked quickly.

"I don't know, I just got here myself." Sakura answered as Sasuke began sprinting off to somewhere else. "I wanted to give Naruto some... sweets."

 _'If Naruto gets caught, he's dead. I won't let that happen.'_ Sasuke thought as he stopped in front of the one place he knew Naruto had been to today, Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke quickly ran inside the stand to ask for information. "Old man, Naruto stopped in here today. Do you know where he went after he left?"

Teuchi thought for second before speaking. "Oh, sure, Naruto. He met master Jiraiya here at around noon. They had a little bit of ramen and said they were headed off somewhere."

"Where to?" Sasuke asked frantically.

"Now that I think of it, I believe he mentioned that outpost town a aways out from the village, yea. Then he set out with master Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked, the name sounded familiar.

"Yea, Jiraiya, he's one of the legendary Sannin. Now, if you want to find him, you're looking for a great big old fella with a head of white hair."

"A big guy, white hair." Sasuke burned that description into his brain and sprinted out of the stand.

"Hey. Aw c'mon, if you're gonna stop by to ask some questions, the least you can do is order some ramen." said Teuchi, even though Sasuke was already gone.

Sasuke continued sprinting through the streets, he needed to get to that outpost town stat. He was about to reach the gate until he bumped into someone and they both fell down. Sasuke quickly rose to his feet as did the other person, he realized he just bumped into Izumi.

Izumi dusted herself off and noticed the look Sasuke had in his eyes, the feeling of dread that had been following her all day was now in full effect. "Where are you off to in such a hurry Sasuke?"

"She's was here Izumi, Mikoto was here!"

At the very mention of her name, Izumi froze. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion and there were no sounds to be heard. Izumi started to hyperventilate as memories from that night started to flood her mind. Izumi thought she was mostly over this, but she guessed she was wrong. Izumi snapped out of her trance like state when she realized what this meant. "You're going after her, aren't you?"

"Don't try to stop me." Sasuke said sternly.

"Sasuke, revenge isn't going to bring anyone back, and it won't make the pain go away." Izumi tried to reason. In the years that passed, she and Itachi tried to convince Sasuke that revenge wasn't the answer. At fist talking wasn't working, but as time went on the message seemed to be sinking in. Now that Sasuke found out Mikoto was here, all the progress he made was now flushed down the drain.

"Fine." Sasuke ground out.

Izumi seemed a little relieved that Sasuke seemed to be listen to her. She walked over to him to try and calm his nerves. "Everything will be fine, we need to report this to whoever is in charge."

Now that Izumi let her guard down, Sasuke took his chance to strike. He through a smoke bomb on the ground witch took Izumi completely by surprise. Sasuke quickly jumped out of the smoke while holding his breath. When the smoke cleared, Izumi was on the ground, out cold.

Sasuke walked up to Izumi's and spoke. "I'm sorry Izumi, but I know you'd try anything to stop me, and I can't waste time mixing it up with you."

Sasuke turned away from Izumi and sprinted outside of the gates of Konoha.

[...]

Naruto and Jiraiya finally made it to Otafuku Town. The place was bustling with strange people and there were shops and vendors everywhere. Naruto rarely left the village, so this kind of place was a far cry from the village he knew and loved.

"Oh man, this town is pretty weird." said Naruto as he and Jiraiya kept on walking.

In another part of Otafuku Town a beautiful woman with a short skirt blue dress, black heeled shoes and a red neckless, was walking the streets. She had long black hair, brown eyes, two gold earrings, and a pale complexion. To any man, this woman looked like a real knockout. As she was walking she felt a pebble collide with her ankle, that got her attention. She looked around her to see were the pebble came from, but saw nothing. She was about to continue walking until she suddenly had a glazed over look in her eyes.

Back on Naruto and Jiraiya's end, the pervy sage had finally found a place for them to stay. "Naruto, we're gonna crash here tonight."

"What?! But why, I could still walk." said Naruto.

"A disciple should always obey his master."

"Look, I just want to learn some Jutsu, ok."

"Yea, no kidding, that's what makes you a disciple." Jiraiya stopped his rant before it could get started when he heard footsteps. Both he and Naruto turned to see a beautiful raven haired beauty in a blue dress. She flipped her long black hair at them in a very provocative manner. Jiraiya and Naruto lost all control, Jiraiya mostly. Jiraiya was hopping up in down like a man who had just won the lottery. Naruto on the other hand was frozen in place with a perverted smile on his face, sound effects included. The woman winked at them and signaled them over with her finger.

Jiraiya quickly stuffed a hotel room key in Naruto's hand. "Here's the room key, I want you to go up to the room, train for a bit and work on your chakra, and go straight to bed ok."

Naruto was outraged. "WHAT?! OH, SO I SUPPOSE YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME IT'S TIME FOR THE GROWN UPS TO PLAY NOW, IS THAT THE VIBE HERE YOU BIG PERV!"

[...]

"That outpost town isn't that far off!" said Sasuke as he continued sprinting to the town."

[...]

"Oh man, Every time I'm with that pervy sage I always end up getting shafted." said Naruto as he started to work on his chakra in the hotel room.

[...]

Sasuke finally made it to the outpost town and saw how packed full of people it was. _'This is it.'_

Sasuke was sprinting through the town so fast that he failed to notice that he passed by Jiraiya and his new lady friend. He also failed to notice two cloaks move past him as well. Sasuke stopped running when he realized he no idea where to start looking. "Guess I'll just have to go door to door."

Meanwhile at one of the stands, Jiraiya was sharing a large cup of something with his new lady friend. "Here's to you."

The woman just giggled at Jiraiya before they both toasted.

[...]

"I'm starting to think he has no interest in training me at all." said Naruto as his two shadow clones agreed with him.

[...]

Sasuke was still searching building after building looking Naruto, but was having no such luck in finding him.

Jiraiya on the other hand was trying to win a prize for his lady friend at a booth. "That one there, you like it?"

The woman just nodded. As Jiraiya through a ring around the small item the woman was looking at.

"Haha, see, 100 out of 100, I never miss."

While that was going on, Sasuke found another inn to check. He ran up to the receptionist to ask her some questions. "Is there a dopey looking blonde kid staying here, around my age, he's traveling with an old man, a guy with white hair."

"I'm sorry, but this inn is for women only I'm afraid." the receptionist said kindly. Sasuke ran out of the inn to continue his search.

Sasuke was getting tired, he had been running nonstop. He found another inn and asked the receptionist if he had seen a kid matching Naruto's description, the receptionist told him that this was an inn for old people. Sasuke charged out of that inn and found another one to explore.

Jiraiya on the other hand was enjoying some food with his lady.

[...]

Naruto continued his training until he heard a knock on the door. Naruto thought about sending a clone to go open the door, but he saw that all 13 were taking a nap. "Uh guys, when did we all decide it was nap time?"

[...]

Sasuke slammed his hand on the receptionists desk and prayed to kami that Naruto was here. "Is there a dopey looking blonde kid staying here? He's traveling with a big guy with white hair."

"White hair you say?" the receptionist asked.

"Are they here then?" Sasuke asked, hoping his search was over.

The receptionist put her hand to her chin in thought. "Hmm, did I see someone like that at the shift change?"

While Sasuke's eyes twitched in annoyance at the receptionist, Jiraiya and his lady were trying even stronger drinks. "This is a really bitter drink, do you think you can handle it?"

The woman nodded.

"Well, bottoms up."

While Jiraiya was drinking the receptionist finally remembered. "Oh yea, a blonde kid and a white haired old man."

"So there here then? What room?" Sasuke practically shouted.

The receptionist pulled out her sign in sheet and started to look through it. "Let's see... that would be room one on the second floor at the end of the hall."

Sasuke ran up the stairs as fast as he could, leaving the receptionist all alone. He found the room and began knocking.

[...]

The knocking on Naruto's room door intensified as he dispelled his clones to go answer the door. "I heard you the first time. Just give me a second to unlock the door."

[...]

Sasuke waited as the door opened to reveal a dopey looking blonde kid and a white haired old man, but they weren't the ones he was looking for.

"You're not..." Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence, he was too stunned, he found the wrong people."

[...]

Naruto opened his door and was greeted by an ominous sight. Standing before him was a woman dressed in a black cloak with a red cloud pattern. She had fair skin with long black hair and two bangs on the sides of her face that framed her cheeks. She also had a Konoha headband, but the symbol had a long slash mark going across it. She had bad omen written all over her and Naruto knew it, but the thing about her that scared him and froze him in place was her eyes. Sharingan.

...

 _ **Author's Note: Mikoto has found Naruto, Sasuke Knocked out Izumi and found the wrong people, and Jiraiya is having himself a grand old time with a nice lady.**_

 _ **Have a nice day and keep on reading.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X: Mikoto vs. Sasuke

Naruto stared into Mikoto's deep red Sharingan eyes with his thoughts racing. _'Sasuke? No, that's stupid. Who is she? She has the same Sharingan as Sasuke.'_

While Naruto was lost in thought, Mikoto had thoughts of her own. _'He really does look like you Minato, and from what I saw in the village he has your personality Kushina.'_

"Heh, hard to believe that a child carries the Nine-tailed fox." said Kisame as walked behind Mikoto.

Naruto was stunned. _'How does this guy know about the Nine-tailed fox?'_

"Naruto, you'll be coming with us." said Mikoto.

[...]

Sasuke was again running through the streets of the outpost town, he had just run into another dead end in his search. _'I know she's here, and I'll find her.'_

Sasuke thought back to the night of the Uchiha massacre, he thought about all the friends and family he lost. They needed to be avenged, Mikoto needed to pay, and he was going to make damn sure she paid in full. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and continued to run through the town with a newfound resolve.

[...]

"Why don't we take a walk." said Mikoto.

 _'These Guys look like the real deal.'_ thought Naruto. Naruto walked out of the room and into the hallway in front of Mikoto and Kisame.

"Mikoto, it would be a pain in the neck if this kid tries to makes a run for it. Maybe I outta... chop off a leg, just in case." said Kisame.

 _'Say what?!'_ thought a wide eyed Naruto.

Mikoto said nothing as Kisame gripped his sword handle, "Right." Kisame began his slow walk towards Naruto. With every step Kisame made, Naruto felt his heart beat faster, he was terrified. Naruto couldn't move, he couldn't breath, all he could do was stand there as the shark man advanced closer and closer. Kisame was about to unsheath his sword, but stopped when he heard Mikoto speak.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it... Sasuke?"

Behind everyone at the very end of the hall stood none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "Mikoto... Uchiha."

"Mikoto... Uchiha?" Naruto said in shock. _'This lady looks just like Sasuke!'_

Kisame turned his head to see an angry looking Sasuke with his Sharingan active. Kisame started to smile, which showed off his razor sharp teeth. "Well, the Sharingan... and he looks an awful lot like you. Mikoto, who is this kid?"

"He's my son." Mikoto replied plainly.

"That's strange, cause the way I heard it, the whole Uchiha clan was whipped out... by you."

"Mikoto Uchiha, I hope you're ready to die." Sasuke said darkly.

Naruto, who had been listening to everything being said began to think back to when Sasuke first introduced himself when they were made into team seven. _'I'm going to help restore my clan and destroy a certain someone.'_

Naruto thought back to what Sasuke said in their mission to wave country. _'She's still out there... mother. I promised myself that I'd... stay alive... until... I killed her.'_

Naruto face turned into one of anger. _'This is who he was talkin about, the one he wanted to kill.'_

Mikoto finally turned around to meet Sasuke eye to eye. Both of their Sharingans stared at each other, Sasuke's full of hatred, and Mikoto's full of icy black darkness. The tension in the hallway was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"It's just as you said mother, I've fostered my hatred for you... all this time." as Sasuke said these words, his hand began to be engulfed by a blue ball of chakra infused lightning. "I've lived my life for one single purpose... to see you DIE! IT ENDS HERE!"

"Sasuke." said Naruto.

Mikoto stared at Sasuke and the powerful ball of lightning that engulfed his left hand. "Chidori?"

"ENOUGH, YOU'RE DEAD!" Sasuke roared as he charged at Mikoto. As Sasuke charged, all that could be heard was Sasuke's cries of rage and the chirping noise of his technique. Mikoto didn't look worried at all as the ball of lighting tore the walls of the long hallway.

"DIE!" Yelled Sasuke at the top of his lungs.

 ***BOOM!***

There was suddenly smoke everywhere from the explosion made by Sasuke's attack. When the dust settled there was a giant whole in the wall to side of everyone. What Surprised Naruto though, was the fact that Mikoto was unharmed, in fact, she was holding Sasuke's wrist with one hand as the last of the lighting faded away. Sasuke was seething as he looked into Mikoto's cold, unfeeling eyes, how could she stop him so easily?

 _'I... I don't believe it, she brushed off Sasuke's attack like it was nothing.'_ Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke tried to free himself from Mikoto's grip, but it was all for not. Naruto saw this and tried to help. _'We've got trouble, I gotta do something!'_

Naruto began to infuse chakra, only it was the chakra of the Nine-tails itself. Mikoto and Kisame saw the red chakra of the Nine-tails surround Naruto, they needed to move now.

"The air is ripe with chakra. This must be it, the power of the Nine-tails." said Kisame.

Sasuke tried to strike Mikoto with his free hand while she was momentarily distracted. This porved to be a mistake as Mikoto was fully aware. "That's enough."

With one snap, Mikoto broke Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke screamed in pain as he clutched his wrist with his right hand. Sasuke fell to the ground as the pain was too much for him at the moment. His Sharingan deactivated as well.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted. _'Ok, that's it, Ninja Art: Summoning-'_

"Too slow!" In one quick motion , Kisame unsheathed his sword and slashed at the chakra surrounding Naruto. The chakra was gone and now Naruto was left confused.

 _'I can't feel my chakra.'_ Naruto thought as he tried to infuse more. "C'mon, C'mon, what the heck is going on?!"

"Kisame's bandaged sword started wriggling. "Sorry kid, my blade Sharkskin cuts through chakra and devours it."

Naruto gasped.

"We don't need the hassle of this kid whipping out anymore Jutsu. Forget the legs, maybe I outta start off with those arms of his."

Naruto continued to fruitlessly infuse chakra that just wouldn't come. _'Why isn't it coming?'_

"You're wasting your time." said Kisame as he raised his blade high above his head.

Mikoto said nothing as she watched the scene unfold. Sasuke couldn't do anything except watch as his best friend was about to become armless. Kisame began to swing his sword down as Naruto was still trying and failing to summon chakra. Right as Kisame's sword was about meet Naruto's flesh, there was a huge puff of smoke that obscured him from view. All that could be heard was Kisame's blade colliding with metal.

When the smoke cleared, what Kisame saw confused him. "What the?"

Standing between him and Naruto was a giant, armored up orange toad. Naruto was also confused until another puff of smoke was seen behind him. When that smoke faded, everything finally started to make some sense.

"You two don't know me at all do you? Should have done your homework." said a very familiar voice. Standing behind Naruto was Jiraiya the toad sage, with his female friend thrown over his shoulder unconscious.

"Jiraiya the toad sage falls victim to no women's charms, rare beauties drop for me like blossoms in a storm. It isn't in my nature to be duped by the wiles of women. When you reach the stature I have... THE LADIES NEAL AND WORSHIP, AT YOUR AWESOMENESS!"

Jiraiya struck his signature pose after he finished his grand entrance, much to the dismay of everyone in the hall. Naruto was the first to speak. "Ah, don't give me that, one wink from a pretty girl and you turn into a mountain of mush! You fell for it like a ton of bricks pervy sage!"

Jiraiya began to rub the back of his head nervously. "I really wish you wouldn't call me that in front of people."

"Are you kidding me! We've got worse things to think about than what these guys think of you!" Naruto shouted. "Get with it pervy sage!"

Now it was Jiraiya's turn to yell. "Damn it, didn't I tell you not to call me that!"

Mikoto watched the two bicker with an blank expression, Kisame was just grinning at the situation. "Hehehehehe, what ever name you go by master Jiraiya, I must say you're something of a disappointment. A lecherous old man with the disposition of a child. It's almost impossible to believe that you are one of the three legendary Sannin."

"Whaaa?!" shouted a surprised Naruto. "You already know who he is?"

"Uh, don't be fooled by appearances or anything else this little twerp might say. Hahahaha." said an uncomfortable Jiraiya.

"So you managed to release the Genjutsu we cast on that woman, eh?" Kisame asked.

Jiraiya soon adopted a serious face as he leaned the woman against the wall. "What kind of coward would do something like that, using her Sharingan to inflict an illusion Jutsu on an innocent woman, all to separate Naruto from me?

 _'To... To separate us? But why?'_ Naruto thought.

"I know that Naruto's the one you're really after." said Jiraiya in a serious tone.

There was a long stretch of silence until Mikoto spoke. "I see, that explains how Kakashi knew. I understand now, he learned it from you. You're right, Naruto is the prize the Akatsuki is after, and we will have him."

Naruto's thoughts were a sea of confusion. _'What... what's going on?'_

The toad that blocked Kisame's attack vanished and Jiraiya spoke again. "No way you're getting Naruto."

"We'll see about that." said Mikoto.

"Actually, this is all very convenient, I can eliminate you both at the same time."

"Stay out of this." said Sasuke to the surprise of both Naruto and Jiraiya. Sasuke stood back up and looked Mikoto dead in the eyes. "The only one that's going to eliminate her... is me!"

 _'... Sasuke...'_ thought Naruto.

 _'Of course, revenge.'_ thought Jiraiya.

Kisame and Mikoto both looked at Sasuke, he was breathing heavy, probably from the Chidori and getting his wrist broken.

Mikoto looked at Sasuke with disinterest. "Go away, you don't interest me at this time."

Sasuke clenched his fist and charged at Mikoto in a rage. "Well get interested!"

Before Sasuke could connect with a blow, Mikoto gave him a spin kick that sent him crashing into the back wall at the end of the hall. Sasuke slumped over a bit from the force of hitting the wall.

Naruto was enraged, how dare Mikoto treat him so cruelly. "Why you lousy-"

Naruto was about to charge at Mikoto, but Sasuke's voice stopped him. "No, Naruto! Don't butt in, mind your own business. I told you before, I lived my whole life for this day, this moment... this fight is mine!"

Sasuke forced himself back to his feat and reactivated reactivated his Sharingan. Images of the past came to mind as he once again charged at Mikoto in a blind rage. He through a punch that Mikoto blocked with ease. Mikoto gave Sasuke a quick knee to the gut, and delivered a devastating bitch slap that again sent Sasuke flying into the wall at the end of the hall.

 _'So reckless.'_ thought Mikoto.

"Sasuke." said Naruto in a state of both shock and awe.

"N-Not... finished." Sasuke stuttered as he refused to give up.

Mikoto looked at Sasuke's pitiful state and thought to herself. _'He can't even use any Jutsu in the state he's in.'_

"T-This fight... is mine."

Mikoto saw that Sasuke wasn't going to leave her alone, she would have to take care of him. "So be it."

Jiraiya wanted to intervene before things got any worse, but was stopped by Kisame. "You heard him old man, this fight is none of our business. Let's let the two of them sort this out."

Mikoto made her slow trek over to Sasuke, who was still sitting on the ground. Sasuke was bleeding from the mouth, and he could no longer maintain his Sharingan. He looked up to see Mikoto looking down on him, this only served to enrage him further. Sasuke forced himself up as he tried to deliver a cheap shot.

"And now finally-"

Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence, not when he received a wicked knee to the gut. Sasuke keeled over in pain. _'How?'_

While Sasuke was in thought, the beating continued. Mikoto gave him a chop to the back of the neck, and a sickening knee to the chin. Naruto could only watch as Sasuke was getting beaten within an inch of his life, Mikoto delivered each and every strike with malice. Mikoto nailed Sasuke in the gut with a savage left hand, and proceeded to grab him by the hair and smash his head against the wall. This was a one sided beating, Mikoto showed just how brutal and ruthless she could really be.

 _'All these years and nothings changed, how can that be?'_ thought Sasuke as he fell limp to the ground.

"She'll show him no mercy." said a grinning kisame.

Naruto grit his teeth, he had never felt so useless.

Mikoto was now curb stomping Sasuke's head in as he grunted in pain.

Jiraiya watched on with a stoic expression.

 _'What have I been doing all these years?'_ thought Sasuke as he looked away from Mikoto. _'Was it... was it all for this?'_

Mikoto saw Sasuke look away and she wasn't having any of it. She lifted Sasuke up by the neck and held him against the wall. "Look at me Sasuke, is this really the best you can do? Do you remember what you told me earlier? You said you fostered your hatred for me all these years, you said you lived your life for the purpose of seeing me dead. Liar. You might have started out that way, but somewhere down the line you became soft. Sasuke, your still too weak, you don't have enough hate."

Sasuke listen to every word Mikoto said, it was like the slap to the face she gave him earlier.

Mikoto leaned her head in close to Sasuke so she could whisper in his ear, he couldn't even see the smirk on her face. "You don't have enough hate Sasuke, and you know something... you never will."

Mikoto leaned her head back and closed her eyes. When they reopened, what Sasuke saw scared him to death. Mikoto uttered one word.

"Tsukuyomi."

Before Sasuke knew it, he was in a black void where the only colors were black and white. He wondered where he was until he fell into what seemed like an endless abyss. The world around Sasuke began to change, the moon was black, the sky was crimson, buildings and people were black and white, and he was a kid again. Sasuke knew where he was now, it was a place he never wanted to be again, he was in his old home the night of the Uchiha massacre.

Sasuke saw his father appear in a sitting position in front of him, and there were also two new faces there, Itachi and Izumi. Before Sasuke could reach out to them Mikoto appeared behind them with her sword at the ready.

Sasuke tried to move, but his legs wouldn't respond. Suddenly, a ghostly version of Mikoto appeared behind him, grinning. "You're too weak Sasuke... and twenty-four hours from now... you'll be weaker still."

"Don't." Sasuke pleaded as the Mikoto in front of him was about to strike his family down.

The ghost Mikoto faded away as the Mikoto in front of him cut his family down right before his eyes. Sasuke couldn't take it, it was too much, he let out an ear piercing scream.

In the real world Sasuke let a scream of unimaginable pain.

Back in the Tsukuyomi, Sasuke ran through the clan district as each and every member he came across was killed right before him. Every single person's face, forever ingrained in his memory. More and more bodies dropped, more and more blood spilled into the streets, it was a nightmare. Sasuke could hear Mikoto's words playing in his mind from that night, all he wanted was for this nightmare to stop.

Again, back in the real world, Sasuke's screams continued. The screams sounded more and more painful.

"Isn't that heartwarming, using Tsukuyomi on her own son." Kisame said.

Sasuke's screams finally stop and his body again went limp as his eyes shut.

"That does it, I'm through standing around!" shouted Naruto as he charged at Mikoto. Kisame saw this and charged after Naruto.

Jiraiya went through a set of hand signs as quickly as he could. The whole situation had gone from bad to worse.

Mikoto heard the sounds of footsteps rapidly approaching and turned her head slightly to see Naruto coming at her with Kisame not far behind him. Naruto and Kisame only stopped running when the hallway seemed to transform. The halls were now covered in what appeared to be pink flesh.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap." said Jiraiya.

The flesh wall seemed to hold Sasuke in place as Mikoto let him go. The flesh seemed to also be trying to keep Kisame from moving as well, much to his annoyance.

"You both have just been swallowed by the mountain toad." said a grinning Jiraiya. "Welcome my friends, to the belly of the beast. He has a very sensitive digestive tract, be careful not to upset him. Not the most glorious way to die now is it? It must be humbling to know that you've been reduced to toad chow. Hehehehe."

Kisame growled in annoyance.

"Woah, I'm not liking this at all." said Naruto.

"Naruto, stay still. Just remain calm, trust in my Jutsu." Jiraiya said firmly.

"Kisame, come, we're leaving." Mikoto ordered.

"Easier said than done." Kisame forced his feet and blade free as he tore through some of the toad flesh. Kisame and Mikoto began to retreat.

"It's useless, no ninja has been born that could survive this powerful stomach!" shouted a confident Jiraiya.

Kisame and Mikoto ignored Jiraiya and kept running, as they did the flesh began to chase after them.

"Don't look now, but there's a wall of flesh coming after us!" Kisame stopped running for a moment and cut some of the flesh apart. He bought himself and Mikoto a couple of precious seconds as he started to run again. Kisame quickly caught up with Mikoto and saw the flesh was closing in on them. "It's too fast, we won't make it! It's no use!"

Mikoto said nothing as she closed her eyes. When they reopened, the Mongekyo was in full effect. "Amaterasu."

From where Naruto and Jiraiya were standing, they heard and explosion. Jiraiya quickly ran to where it took place with Naruto following close behind. What Jiraiya saw surprised him, a giant hole in the wall with black flames surrounding it.

"What the heck happened?" asked Naruto as he saw the hole. "They both got away."

 _'They did the impossible. They broke through the wall.'_ thought Jiraiya.

[...]

Mikoto and Kisame were charging away from the scene as quickly as possible. The mission itself wasn't a total loss however, they would be able to confirm the Jinchuriki's status to their leader.

"So we're just going to run away again? we do a lot of that." said an annoyed Kisame.

"There's no need to rush right now, when the time comes we'll get Naruto." said Mikoto. _'Even after all these years, using both Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu in the same day is still very exhausting.'_

Mikoto's Sharingan faded as Kisame spoke. "You were right ya know."

"About?" Mikoto inquired.

"That Naruto kid does look like the fourth Hokage." Kisame said while grinning.

Mikoto gained a faint smile on her face. "Indeed. He even has his mother's personality."

...

 **Author's Note: Chapter 10 is finished and Sasuke met Mikoto face-to-face for the first time in two years. (Yes, Mikoto told Kisame who Naruto's parents are, will this affect the story? I have no idea?)**

 **I want to say thank you to all my readers for all the positive feedback, it really makes writing worth it :)**

 **Enjoy your Sunday everyone and remember to keep reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI: Fallout

The battle was over and the two Akatsuki members were long gone, the only thing they left behind were black flames and questions. Jiraiya just stared at the oddly colored flames while Naruto decided to go get a closer look.

"What is this stuff anyway? Some kind of black fire?" Naruto asked as he got closer.

"Stay away from it?!" yelled Jiraiya.

Naruto instantly backed away from the black flames, he was a bit startled by how serious the pervy sage was acting.

Jiraiya pulled a scroll out of his pocket and starred at it in thought. _'How did they do it? What did they use to escape... and these black flames? To burn the stone toad when it has the ability to spit fire itself... that is strong Jutsu indeed.'_

Jiraiya kneeled down and unrolled the blank scroll, much to Naruto's interest. Jiraiya began righting all sorts of symbols on the scroll, each one written with great care. "There, Sealing Jutsu: Fire Seal now!" Jiraiya went through a set of hand signs and slammed his right hand on the ground. Jiraiya moved Naruto back as chakra flowed out of the scroll and around the black flames. Naruto watched in awe as the black flames were consumed and carried to the scroll were it was sealed away. Jiraiya rolled up the scroll, tied it shut, and put it back in his pocket.

"That takes care of that for the time being. Now for Sasuke." Jiraiya sounded a bit exhausted because of the whole situation.

Naruto ran over to catch Sasuke when the flesh walls released him. He fell limp into Naruto arms as Jiraiya undid the Toad Mouth Trap. The flesh walls disappeared and the hallway reverted back to normal. Naruto sat Sasuke up against the wall and saw that his eyes were cracked open, they were completely glazed over.

 _'What did she do to him?'_ Naruto thought.

Jiraiya was about to say something when all of a sudden a kunai embedded itself in the wall to the side of them. They each tuned to look at the kunai and failed to notice the person running through the whole in the wall. Jiraiya was the first to turn around and noticed a man in green spandex aiming a flying kick at him.

"Dynamic Entry." shouted the spandex man.

"Guy?" Jiraiya said in shock.

Might Guy, who was in the heat of the moment, didn't realize who he was attacking until it was too late. His signature smile immediately went away when his foot connected with Jiraiya's face and sent him flying. Jiraiya hit the back wall as he clutched his nose, Guy's super kick seemed to have busted it. Jiraya looked at Guy with annoyance while his eyes twitched, he was not amused.

"Uh... I-I guess I was a little overenthusiastic." Guy said while rubbing the back of his head nervously. "You see, I was in a hurry and I couldn't see very clearly. Hahahaha. Using my headband to peer into the opening, all I could see were two sinister looking figures... so."

"You know what, if this is your way of saying sorry it stinks!" said a now agitated Jiraiya.

Guy let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry, it was a simple misunderstanding."

"Simple minded is more like it... " Jiraiya sighed. "...But never mind that now, we've got to get Sasuke to the medical core at once."

Guy's face turned from nervous to serious in about a second. "Right, I almost forgot. Izumi get in here."

Izumi jumped through the whole in the wall and saw everyone crowded around Sasuke. When she saw the state Sasuke was in her eyes seemed to increase in size. She immediately ran up to him to check him over with guilt written all over her face. If only she didn't let her guard down, he wouldn't have got past her and beaten this badly, that what she thought at least.

Izumi didn't say anything as Jiraiya explained Sasuke's condition. "He's badly beaten up, his left wrist is broken, and he's been knocked out by whatever Jutsu Mikoto used on him."

 _'Could it be the same thing she used on Kakashi?'_ Guy asked himself mentally.

"Pervy sage, Sasuke's goning to be alright, isn't he?" Naruto asked, hoping his friend would be ok.

"Physically yes, but I am worried about what may have been done to his mind." Jiraiya said sadly.

Naruto grit his teeth in anger and frustration. He thought about how easily Mikoto stopped Sasuke's strongest Jutsu, and how easy it was for her to break his wrist. He thought about how Mikoto brutally beat Sasuke, she swatted him down like he was some sort of fly... no remorse at all.

Naruto was shaking in a rage, he tightented his fists as his emotions took over. "What the heck, what did Sasuke ever do to deserve this? Ok pervy sage, it's time for a new game plan... starting right now. I admit, I let those goons scare me a little, but that's over... no more running. It's me they're after right? Well ok then, it's time I give them what they want!"

"Hmm, nice speech kid but I'm afraid you wouldn't stand a chance against them. You're not in the same league." Jiraiya said sagely. "What would have happened if I hadn't shown up back there, huh... it took all I had to get them away from you."

"Is that right, so what are you suggesting... we just sit here and do nothing! You just want us to sit and wait while they hit us again, what kind of strategy is that!"

"Just be quiet!" Jiraiya snapped. Naruto reluctantly backed down as Jiraiya spoke. "You haven't earned the right."

Naruto turned his head to see Izumi crouched down next to Sasuke, he could tell she wasn't taking in this situation very well. Jiraiya turned his head towards Izumi and started to speak. "I'm sorry, I wanted to let Sasuke fight his own fight, I see now that I should have intervened sooner."

"This is obviously the same Jutsu that Kakashi was hit with, we don't know when he'll come out of it." said Guy.

"What?! Kakashi sense?!" asked a shocked Naruto.

Seeing Sasuke so beaten down reminded Guy of his prized student Lee, he was currently in the hospital for severe injuries he suffered in the Chunin Exams. "There's nothing worse than seeing your students fall in battle, it's like loosing little pieces of your soul. What we need is a supreme medical specialist, a master of healing arts and soon."

"You're right, and the woman you're talking about is the one we've come to find." said Jiraiya.

Guy, Naruto, and even Izumi were a bit stunned.

"You don't mean-" said a shocked Might Guy.

Jiraiya merely smirked. "Yes, that's exactly who I mean, another legendary Sannin, the queen of slugs and elixirs. The legendary sucker and master of the healing arts... Lady Tsunade.

[...]

After a few minutes everyone was on the outskirts of town. Naruto and Jiraiya were fully packed to travel, Izumi was carrying an unconscious Sasuke piggyback style while Guy was trying to stay positive. Guy gave Naruto and Jiraiya a smile before speaking. "Master Jiraiya, find Lady Tsunade and bring her back to us."

"Don't you worry, you can count on us. Well have her back in the village in no time!" Naruto declared confidently.

Guy smiled at Naruto's words as well as Izumi. They were both very impressed by the confidence that Naruto just displayed. Jiraiya simply laughed as he patted Naruto on the head, he sure could lift people's spirits.

"Naruto. Nothing impresses me more than guts kid, come here, let me give you this." Naruto waited with curiosity as Guy started rummaging through his Jonin flack jacket. "Lee got stronger with this."

"Really?" asked Naruto, excitement present in his voice. "What? What is it?"

Guy have Naruto his signature sparkling smile and thumbs up before he pulled out a green spandex suit like the ones he and Lee wore. "Check it out!"

Jiraiya's face went dull and his shoulders slumped, he thought this might be the single most idiotic thing Guy has done in a long time, to offer someone spandex. Izumi's jaw dropped, she thought Guy might give Naruto some sort of Taijutsu scroll, not a spandex suit that he couldn't or better yet, shouldn't pull off. Naruto was completely unaware of Jiraiya and Izumi's reactions, all he could think about was that the suit in front of him could make him stronger, he was practically jumping with joy.

"It's breathable, retains moisture and offers complete freedom of movement, all in one sweet package." said Guy as he dangled the green suit in front of Naruto. "If you wear it while you train you'll notice a difference immediately, they really grow on you. Pretty soon you'll be wearing them all the time just like Lee, I've gotta bit of a thing for them myself."

Naruto had a fire in his eyes as he pumped his fist in the air and grabbed the suit out of Guy's hand with the other. "Oh man!"

 _'That's just great, now we'll have three people running around the village in spandex.'_ Izumi thought grimly.

Jiraiya looked on with twitching eyes as Guy and Naruto were striking similar poses with those ridiculous smiles. _'If you're gonna walk around carrying that thing than you might as well pack a hand mirror or two... you idiot.'_

Izumi couldn't take it anymore, enough was enough. She waved goodbye to Naruto and Jiraiya and began to walk away. Guy soon followed as he also waved goodbye and mentioned something about never letting the flames of youth burn out... or something like that.

"Pretty cool huh?" Naruto asked Jiraiya as he held up the suit.

Jiraiya blinked a few times before spoke, that suit was just so ridiculous. "Don't even think about it, I mean look at that guy."

"Heh?" Naruto said Confused, he looked back to where Guy was walking right next to Izumi.

"That... is goofy." Jiraiya said, referencing the suit Guy was wearing.

Guy turned around once and gave Naruto and Jiraiya a thumbs up... sparkling smile included.

[...]

"Kisame." said Mikoto.

"Yea?"

"You should keep the information of Naruto's parentage to yourself for the time being?"

"Huh, why?" asked Kisame.

"You remember the third great ninja war don't you?"

"Yea."

"During that war the fourth Hokage made a lot of enemies, mostly Iwa shinobi."

"I get it, if word gets around that the fourth had a kid, enemy ninjas would stop at nothing to kill him for revenge."

"Yes, that would make our jobs a lot more difficult."

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut." Kisame sighed.

"Good."

"Hey, Mikoto?"

"Yes?"

"If you knew who his parents were this whole time, why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I didn't feel like it was necessary." Mikoto answered.

"You sure do love your secrets." Kisame again sighed. "Will you tell me why you left your son alive when you pretty much slaughtered everyone else?"

"That's not a discussion for out in the open, when we get back to base and if you're still interested... I'll tell you."

"I'll hold you to that." Kisame grinned.

[...]

Naruto and Jiraiya were continuing their journey to find Lad Tsunade, Naruto was surprisingly quiet though. While Naruto was walking he thought about everything that was said in the battle earlier, he just couldn't take his mind off it. He stopped walking for a minute which caught Jiraiya's attention.

"What's up?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"So... pervy sage, what exactly do those guys want with me anyway? C'mon, out with it pervy sage, you do know don't you?" Naruto asked seriously.

There was a brief moment of silence as only the wind could be heard. "Don't get the wrong idea... it's not you they want, it's what's inside you."

Naruto clutched his stomach as he took in Jiraiya's words. "What the heck is this thing anyway? Some horrible demon that terrorized the Leaf Village, that's why everyone's afraid of it right? So why do these guys want it so bad?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes slightly. "The nine-tailed fox has appeared in times of consequence, all throught the ages, a ghastly spirit destroying all who lay in it's path. As powerful as any act of nature, mankind trembled before it. As for what they could want with that malicious monstrosity... that's a hard question to answer Naruto, I honestly can't say. I suppose with the nine-tails sealed up inside you they might be thinking of somehow seizing control of that power, bending it to their will. It's a bitter pill to swallow knowing that those two will be after you now, but that is your fate. Uh, Not to worry though, after all you'll have me around."

Naruto's mood seemed to brighten as Jiraiya finished answering his question. "Oh well, I'll just have to hurry up and get stronger, no other choice!"

"Hmm?" hummed Jiraiya.

"All right, let's find this Tsunade woman you were talkin about so she can fix up Sasuke and you and I can get to some serious training!"

 _'Hahahaha, this kids' got a one track mind.'_ Jiraiya thought happily.

...

 _ **Author's note: A shorter chapter to calm down from the insanity that happened in chapter 10.**_

 _ **P.s: This series will be going on a small break soon, I don't exactly know when yet but I'll let you all know.**_

 _ **Keep reading and as always, enjoy your Sundays :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII: The Guilty Uchiha

Izumi Uchiha sat in the hospital chair next to Sasuke's bed, he still hadn't woken up since his encounter with Mikoto. It was already dark out and the only light in the room came from the pale glow of the moon. Izumi couldn't sleep, the guilt that was slowly eating away at her saw to that. Seeing Sasuke in a coma like state made her feel worse than she had since the Uchiha massacre two years ago.

 _'I'm sorry Itachi, I let you down.'_ Izumi thought. _'This is the story of my life, I can't protect anyone... not when it really matters.'_

Izumi closed her eyes and started to think back to how Sasuke easily took her down with that smoke bomb filled with knock out gas. She was a Chunin ranked ninja yes, but she still should've known that Sasuke would try something. She had promised Itachi that she would look out for Sasuke while he was away, but yet again when it came time to protect someone precious... she failed. Izumi opened her eyes and stood from her seat, she walked over the hospital room window and began to stare at the moon.

 _-Flashback-_

"When are you leaving?" Izumi asked.

"We head out for The Hidden Sand village in three hours." Itachi answered.

It had been two days since Orochimaru's surprise invasion of The Hidden Leaf Village, in that time The Hidden Sand Village had claimed that they were deceived into starting the invasion. The Hidden Leaf didn't believe them of course, why would they after all? But in the spirit of innocent until proven guilty, the Leaf Village dispatched some ANBU to the Sand Village to confirm their story. One of the ANBU being sent was the current captain, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi and Izumi were at home alone while Sasuke went off to do some solo training in one of the training grounds.

"I just don't want you to leave again, because of your ANBU work your mostly away from the village." Izumi said sadly.

"I know... and I'm sorry." Itachi said calmly. "But you know I'll be back."

"I know... you promised me you would, and you've never broken a promise."

Itachi nodded. "I understand that me being in the ANBU isn't always easy, but I'll do my best to be around more."

Izumi smiled. "Thank you. So what do you think about the Hidden Sand's claims?"

"Itachi's face became serious. "If I'm being honest, I think that they're telling the truth. I've tangled with Orochimaru before, he can be more deceptive than most spies."

"Too true." said Izumi as her smile faded. "I'm also worried about that curse seal he put on Sasuke's neck, it's kind of like the one Anko has."

"I've been trying to look into ways of removing it, but so far I've come up with nothing." Itachi said sadly.

Izumi noticed Itachi's drop in mood. She moved closer to him until she was holding his arm. "Don't worry, I just know you'll find a way."

"I hope so."

"That better not be quitter talk I hear." Izumi teased. "Itachi Uchiha never gives up."

Itachi smiled at Izumi's attempt to cheer him up. "You're right about that, I don't give up."

"That's what I love to hear." Izumi chuckled.

There was a long stretch of silence as Itachi and Izumi enjoyed each others company. Itachi decided to end the silence as he needed to ask Izumi for an important favor. "Izumi?"

"Yes?" Izumi asked curiously.

"Can you watch out for Sasuke while I'm gone? I know I've asked you this before, but I have this feeling in my gut that's telling me something really bad is going to happen."

Without hesitation, Izumi answered, "Nothing will happen to him on my watch, that's Izumi guaranteed."

Itachi let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

 _-Flashback End-_

Izumi opened the window as the nighttime air came rushing in, she had to admit the cool air felt nice. She turned her head towards Sasuke's unconscious form. "I'm so sorry." she whispered before leaping out the window. Izumi was hopping from building to building on the way to the one place where her's, Sasuke's, and Itachi's torment began.

Izumi arrived at the gates of the abandoned Uchiha district. She hadn't been back here since that night, she wasn't ready too, but now she just had to. She opened the creaking gates and walked into the once lively district that now resembled that of a ghost town. She walked through the moon lit streets as the wind picked up and the ruffling of trees grew louder. Izumi eventually arrived at a medium sized building... a place she called home.

Izumi slid the door open and slowly made her way inside. She walked through her former home and made her way to the living room. It was here, it was here where her parents died and she failed for the second time in her life to protect her precious people. Just being here brought back painful memories... memories that she never wanted to relive.

 _-Flashback-_

Izumi had been in her bedroom as the day began to wind down. She had just come back home from a long B-rank mission and was looking to catch up on some much needed rest. She had dozed off for awhile, but was awoken from her slumber by the sound of a crash. Izumi's ninja training kicked in and she popped up instantly and made her way to her dresser and pulled out a kunai. She opened her bedroom door and called out to her parents. "Mom?! Dad?!"

When Izumi got no response she left her room and started to stealthily make her way down the dark hallway of her house. Izumi tried to flick on a light switch, but apparently there was no power. Izumi called out once again and got no response. Izumi was worried now, she decided to forgo stealth and charge downstairs as fast as she could. When she got to the living room she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I-Izumi-" came a weak sounding voice, a voice she knew all to well. Izumi had tears in her eyes because of the sight before her. In front of her was her mother seated against the wall... bleeding. Her father on the other hand was just out cold, motionless in front of her mother.

Izumi ran up to her mother and father an kneeled down in front of them with her tears freefalling. "W-Who did this?! Who did this?!"

"R-Run-" she coughed as the blood came out of her mouth.

Izumi freaked out and did her best to try and stop her mom from talking. Suddenly a chill ran down her spine as she felt a familiar chakra signature behind her... only it was a whole lot darker. Izumi turned her head to see the one and only Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto was in her Jonin attire and carrying her katana, dripping with fresh blood. Izumi looked at Mikoto's bloody katana and back to her mom, it didn't take long to put two and two together. "Why?" Izumi whispered.

Mikoto gave Izumi a dead stare and spoke to her in a dead voice. "Why not?"

Izumi gasped at Mikoto's dead voice and her dead stare, this wasn't the same Mikoto that she had gotten to know over the years. Before Izumi could say anything else Mikoto's sharingan activated, only they had changed into a three bladed pinwheel pattern. _'Those eyes... it can't be?!'_

"Tsukuyomi."

Izumi's world flipped upside down and turned black and white. She found herself in a dark void of nothingness, she called out for anyone, but received nothing but silence. Suddenly Izumi was surrounded by Mongekyo sharingan eyes. The eyes started bleeding and soon Izumi was knee deep in blood and eyes. "W-What's going on?!" she asked frantically.

"You are inside the Tsukuyomi." said Mikoto's voice. "You are in a place where time, space, and even physical mass are all under my control."

"You mean I'm inside a giant Genjutsu?!" Izumi asked. Izumi put her hands together and shouted, "Release!" Nothing happened. Izumi tried again and again, but to no avail.

"Try and try all you like, someone as weak as you could never break this Jutsu." Mikoto's voice echoed. The blood around Izumi began to bubble as Mikoto arose from it. She looked surprisingly clean for someone who was swimming in the red stuff. Mikoto's Mongekyo glowed as she slowly made her way over to Izumi.

Izumi started to panic and take steps backwards. Mikoto's body suddenly burst into black flames. As Izumi kept walking back in fear, a wall of hardened blood rose up from behind her, cutting off her escape. Izumi started to freak out, this was too much, this was like something out of a horror movie. Her heartbeat quickened considerably, her breathing became heavier and heavier. Izumi was sweating and clutching her chest as tightly as she could. "S-Stay back!"

"Pathetic, and you call yourself a kunoichi. You're just a child playing ninja, the world would benefit greatly from your nonexistence, bastard child."

Izumi couldn't move or even respond to Mikoto's words, all she could do was stand in place like a statue. Mikoto was now standing right in front of Izumi was her hand outstretched. Izumi could feel the unforgiving heat of the black flames on Mikoto's body. Mikoto grabbed Izumi by the face and held her against the wall. "Sayonara... Izumi."

Izumi let out an ear piercing scream as she was engulfed by the black flames.

In the real world the Jutsu faded and Izumi fell limp to the floor, she looked just like a corpse. Mikoto looked at her as if she wasn't even worth her time. Mikoto walked over to Izumi and Kicked her against a nearby wall. Mikoto then returned her attention back to Izumi's parents. She lifted her sword high into the air, and finished them off. Izumi couldn't tell if Mikoto knew she was still alive, or even cared, but Izumi saw the grizzly sight before her... right before she blacked out.

 _-Flashback End-_

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you either... mom, dad." said Izumi as she shed a tear. She walked out of her home and back into the night, she had to make one more stop. Izumi started racing through the streets until she reached the Leaf Village cemetery.

She hopped the fence and walked through the grounds until she found what she was looking for. In front of her was tombstone that read the name, _Mai_. Mai had been a member of Izumi's old squad that had perished on her first B-rank turned A-rank mission. Mai and Izumi got separated from their sensei and other squad mate while being chased by rogue ninja. During the mission Mai had injured her leg and was rendered partially immobile. Izumi told her that she would make it and that she wasn't going to let her die. How wrong she was, the enemy easily dealt with her and finished Mai off. Izumi only survived because her sensei showed up at the last possible second.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around lately." Izumi spoke to the grave. "Today was another failure... on an ever growing list of failures."

[...]

Mikoto sat on the roof of the Akatsuki base in the dead of the night as the moon shined bright. She had just finished giving Pain an update on the Leaf Village as well as the status of it's Jinchuriki. Mikoto was enjoying the cool night air until her peace was interrupted by Kisame, to whom she agreed to tell why she left Sasuke alive.

"You ready to talk?" Kisame asked while grinning.

Mikoto sighed. "I guess so."

Kisame walked up to Mikoto and took a seat next her. "So why did you let him live?"

"Not just him, there are two others." Mikoto answered.

"Two?" asked a slightly surprised Kisame.

"Yes, My eldest son and his girlfriend."

"So you have two kids? And you let the girlfriend live as well."

"Yes."

"What are their names?"

"My eldest son's name is Itachi, his girlfriend's name is Izumi, and you already met Sasuke."

Kisame started to grin again. "Yea, and Sasuke really has it out for ya."

"He wants revenge." Mikoto spoke in her usual monotone.

"Of course he wants revenge, who wouldn't. That still doesn't explain why you let him live, or the other two for that matter."

"The answer is quite simple... power."

"Power?" Kisame asked with his curiosity piqued.

"Do you know who the strongest member of the Uchiha clan was?"

"Not really, history was never really my thing."

"A man named Madara Uchiha." Mikoto stated casually. Kisame's eyes widened ever so slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Mikoto, but she chose to ignore it. "I let them live because my goal is to surpass him in strength."

"How do those three come into play?"

"Potential." said Mikoto.

"Potential?"

"Yes, Itachi is considered a prodigy, someone who could potentially become a Hokage one day. Izumi has that same potential, but hasn't found a way to unlock it yet. Sasuke on the other hand has the potential to go beyond even Madara himself." Kisame gasped as Mikoto continued. "That's what I want, power that transcends the great Madara Uchiha."

"But how does that help you?" Kisame asked with his curiosity at an all time high.

"Do you remember a year ago when I told you overuse of the Mongekyo sharingan is dangerous, but I never elaborated as to why?"

"Yea."

"The quicker they're unlocked, the quicker they're sealed." said Mikoto as she closed her eyes.

"I don't follow."

There was a long pause before Mikoto spoke again. "Blindness."

[...]

Izumi arrived back at Sasuke's hospital room and retook her seat. The sun was just starting to rise and she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. She was wondering what she was going to tell Itachi when he got back, but decided she'd cross that bridge when she got to it. For now, all Izumi could do was watch over Sasuke like this, it was the least she could do.

...

 _ **Author's Note: Things seem to be really heavy for Izumi this chapter, and Mikoto told Kisame some of her motivations (?).**_

 _ **Chapter 12 is finished at last.**_

 _ **Important news: I will be taking my break now. Also, because of my new job and hectic work schedule, I will no longer be able to upload chapters on a consistent Sunday basis. I will just upload chapters, when I find time. Sorry to inconvenience anyone :(**_

 _ **Enjoy your Sundays and remember to keep reading :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Mikoto Gaiden XIII: Awakening

The life of an ANBU was not an easy one, especially if your the captain. Itachi Uchiha was relieved that he and his two subordinates were going back home today. They had confirmed that the Hidden Sand Village was telling the truth about Orochimaru deceiving them. They had found the rotting corpse of the late Kazekage, Rasa, in a ditch somewhere in the Sand Village. Needless to say the higher ups in the Sand Village were in a bit of a frenzy because now they had to scramble to find a new leader and fast. After the confirmation that the Hidden Sand Village was telling the truth, Itachi and his two subordinates Bear and Eagle left to make their report to the Hidden Leaf.

Itachi and his men finally arrived at the gate, it took a few days but now they could finally take a rest. The gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu let them in and told Itachi that the village elders would be waiting for his report at Hokage tower. Itachi noticed that Izumo and Kotetsu didn't look as cheery as they normally did, Itachi would have inquired as to why but decided that the report took precedence at this time. He nodded and told his men to go home as he made his way over to the Hokage tower.

[...]

Homura and Koharu were standing in front of a kneeling Itachi while he made his report. Danzo wasn't at the tower to hear the report because he was off doing whatever he normally did around the village. Needless to say that Homura and Koharu were somewhat relieved to hear that the Hidden Sand Village was telling the truth and didn't try to just simply betray them. Both Homura and Koharu knew first hand how deceptive Orochimaru could be.

"Excellent work Itachi." said Homura.

"Yes, it is a load off of our minds to know that the Hidden Sand didn't turn traitor by choice." said Koharu.

"Hai." Itachi said while continuing to kneel.

Suddenly Koharu's usually stoic face fell for a brief moment as she spoke. "Itachi. We need to tell you something important."

"Yes, it pertains to you personally." said a grim Homura.

"Hmm?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, the village elders had to tell him something personal?

[...]

Over at the Leaf Village General Hospital, Izumi was once again looking after Sasuke, this time however she had company in the form of Sakura Haruno. Ever since Sakura found out that Sasuke was hospitalized, she would visit everyday she could and bring him flowers. During this time she and Izumi had gotten to speak and know each other a little better. Because Sakura was Sasuke's teammate, Izumi felt she had a right to know how he ended up in such a bad way. Sakura was shocked and horrified at what happened to Sasuke, and what made it worse was who did it to Sasuke. His own mother put him in the hospital, in Sakura's mind that just didn't make any sense.

Izumi saw how distressed Sakura was when she told her about what happened and who was responsible, she was able to ease her mind when she told her of Naruto and Jiraiya's quest to find Lady Tsunade. Sakura knew who Lady Tsunade was due to the history courses at the ninja academy. She was one of the three Legendary Sannin. But that was then and this was now, and right now Izumi and Sakura were both watching over Sasuke in case his condition changed.

While Izumi and Sakura were watching over Sasuke, Izumi felt a familiar presence approaching the hospital room door. She and Sakura both turned their heads to see Sasuke's older brother Itachi enter the room. Izumi went pale when she saw him, she knew she would eventually have to explain her failure to watch out for Sasuke to him, she just hoped she would have a little more time. Itachi made his way over to Izumi slowly as her heartbeat quickened. What was he going to say? What was he going to do? The anticipation was killing her.

Sakura was also waiting to see Itachi's reaction as he came closer. She had met Itachi a few times when she tried to hang around Sasuke. From what she observed, Itachi seemed like a calm and collected individual... smart too. Izumi had told Sakura that she was supposed to watch Sasuke for him, she wouldn't be surprised or blame him if he was angry and lashed out. What both women didn't expect was for Itachi to bring Izumi into a hug. Izumi went wide-eyed, of all the reactions she would have expected this was not one of them.

When Itachi released his out of the blue hug, Izumi was still left stunned. When she looked into his eyes she saw sadness but it wasn't directed at her... she didn't even see any traces of anger in his eyes either. Was he not angry with her? How could he not have any signs of rage? She failed him, she couldn't complete the simple task of watching over a child.

"How is he?" Itachi asked as he looked over at an unconscious Sasuke.

"The doctors said that they don't know when he'll wake up." Izumi answered sadly.

"The village elders told me what happened while I was away."

Sakura and Izumi both cringed. Sakura could tell that Izumi and Itachi needed some alone time. "I-I just remembered I have to go do... something, I'll see you both later." Sakura quickly left the room, it wasn't her place to intrude in family matters.

Once Sakura was gone Izumi began to talk. "I'm sorry Itachi... I couldn't stop him." she answered quietly.

Itachi saw the guilt in Izumi's eyes as well as the tears that were welling up. "It wasn't your fault. You did everything you could."

"That's just it! I didn't do everything I could. Right when he told me about Mikoto I froze up. I let my guard down and he paid for it. I should have been smarter, instead I was naïve and thought my words would get through to him." said Izumi. "That should be me there in that hospital bed, not him."

"Don't talk like that!" Itachi snapped. That caught Izumi completely off guard, Itachi never raised his voice. "You did what you could, you couldn't have anticipated how Sasuke would react. We both let Sasuke down. We tried so hard to convince him that revenge isn't the answer, that it won't right any wrongs."

"I know." Izumi answered as her tears were falling. "I just wish that I could have done more. Maybe if I had gone with him then-"

Izumi couldn't finish as Itachi cut her off. "If you had gone with him, you both might have ended up here. You tried to protect him as best you could."

There was a long stretch of silence before Izumi spoke up. "I can't protect anyone Itachi... I'm not strong enough. I couldn't protect my parents, my teammate, I couldn't even protect Sasuke. My words are hollow and all my guarantees mean nothing. Why am I even a kunoichi when all I do is fail those around me!"

Itachi had never seen this side of Izumi before. In all the years he had known her she would do her best to face down dark situations with a laugh and a smile. But ever since _that_ day, she was never the same. She became self-conscious and began to doubt herself. Sure she made progress in getting her confidence back, but now it looked like she was nearly back to square one. Itachi pulled her into another hug and told her everything was going to be ok. Izumi finally couldn't take anymore and cried into his shoulder.

[...]

"Seal!" shouted Mikoto. Nothing happened, much to growing annoyance.

"What are you working on now Mikoto?" asked Kisame.

"While were not permitted to leave our base for the time being I've decided to work on my Fuinjutsu skills."

Kisame grinned. "I never knew you were interested in sealing. It's not really a particular art that anyone studies ya know."

"I'm well aware of that. I only know the bare minimum of sealing. I already told you one of my former friends just so happened to be the Hidden Leaf Village's Red-Hot Blooded Habanero. She was a master of sealing and would occasionally show me techniques while she was off duty."

"Right... I almost forgot." said Kisame. "What are you trying to do anyway?"

"Trying and failing to recreate a famous technique."

"That's the best I'm going to get aren't I." Kisame asked dryly.

Mikoto nodded. "Since this experiment hasn't yielded any results, I'm going to instead improve on the techniques I already know."

Kisame gained a wicked smile and unsheathed his Greatsword and pointed it at Mikoto. "Why don't we both improve upon the techniques we already know?"

Kisame's smile only grew as he saw Mikoto's eyes glow their eerie red glow. "Very well."

Kisame readied his blade as Mikoto unsheathed the executioner from her back. Both combatants looked each other dead in the eyes and charged forwards. Soon the halls of the Akatsuki hideout were filled with sounds of steel meeting steel.

[...]

Two days had gone by since Itachi's return and neither he or Izumi had left the Hospital in that time. Sakura still visited like she always did and brought flowers. There was still no change in Sasuke's condition and that worried everyone greatly. Sakura had also visited Kakashi who was pretty much in the same ways as Sasuke, she had only recently found out he was also in the hospital. To think that Sasuke's mom put both her sensei and teammate in the hospital scared her, this Mikoto lady was obviously very strong.

Everyone continued to watch over Sasuke until a voice was heard in the doorway. "May I come in?" Everyone turned their heads to see a busty with blonde hair that was kept in two ponytails with brown eyes and fair skin. She had a purple looking diamond symbol on her forehead and her attire consisted of a green haori with a white kimono-like blouse underneath and dark blue obi. She also wore dark blue pants and open toed sandals with a high-heel. Sakura didn't recognize her, but Izumi and Itachi sure did.

"U-um, who are you?" Sakura asked innocently. Izumi almost face planted when Sakura asked that question. Itachi on the other hand was question the academy's history courses if Sakura didn't recognize one of the three Legendary Sannin. Sakura took a moment to observe the woman more. _'She's definitely beautiful, whoever she is.'_

Before anyone could say anything further a certain blonde in orange entered the room, along with a black haired woman holding a pig. "Hey Sakura! You'll never believe it, this lady's going to make everything alright. Sasuke will be back to normal in no time." Naruto was so busy talking that he failed to notice the other people in the room.

Tsunade walked over to Itachi and Izumi who remained silent and took a bow. She then turned her head to the flowers by Sasuke's bedside. She noticed that the flowers didn't all look freshly picked, the two older shinobi didn't look the like the types to pick flowers, so that meant the pinkette was the one who picked them. Sakura smiled and turned to face the Sannin as the realization of who she was set in. "You must be the one that Izumi told me about. Please if you could help Sasuke I would be very grateful." she finished with a bow.

Tsunade merely smiled. "I'll see what I can do." She walked over to Sasuke's unconscious form and placed a palm over his forehead. Her hand began to glow green with healing chakra much to Sakura, Izumi, and surprisingly Itachi's surprise. It was quite fascinating to see Tsunade at work healing the injured. Sasuke began to stir for a moment before his eyes slowly started to open. Sakura went wide-eyed and Naruto began to smile.

"Sasuke!" Naruto practically shouted. Sakura had water in her eyes and Itachi and Izumi looked relieved. Sasuke started to sit up but his eyes were still glazed over. Sakura, Itachi, and Izumi brought him into a hug. Naruto held his emotions in check and began walking to the doorway. Tsunade observed him closely, he was becoming more and more interesting by the days. Before Naruto left though he motioned for Tsunade to follow him.

"Hmm?" she wondered out loud.

"You're not done yet, we still have two more stops." Naruto reminded her.

[...]

Kakashi was now sitting up in bed as he recounted the events that put him in the hospital to lady Tsunade. Even though it was nice to see her back in the village, he could have still gone without her berating him for loosing to Mikoto. "Pathetic. To be taken down by two scumbag shinobi like that... and here I thought you were supposed to be the best."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Kakashi said slowly. Even though Naruto enjoyed seeing Kakashi berated for once, there was still one more stop to make.

"Alright! That's Kakashi sensei, now just one more and you're all done!" he shouted with enthusiasm.

Guy, who had also been in the room was anxiously waiting for Tsunade to finish up with his best friends and rival so she could help his student. "Rock Lee! He's right next door! Next door!"

Walking down a dark hallway with a crutch looked to be a mini clone of Guy himself, His prized student Rock Lee. He was on his way to his room when he heard his sensei's voice call to him. "LEEEE!" he looked forward to see his sensei, Naruto, and two women he had never seen before. "Look who's here to see you, it's lady Tsunade!"

Lady Tsunade's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched Lee. "Is this one of your students Guy?" she asked.

"That's right!" Guy said with pride in his voice. "But he's more than just a student, he's like a son."

"I see." she said. Tsunade then turned her attention to Naruto. "Naruto. Do really have to be wasting here?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion before his brain kicked into full gear. "Your right! I forgot I'm supposed to meet up with Iruka sesei!"

"Well you better run along." Tsunade smiled.

"Ok! I'll leave the rest to you then." Naruto said before taking off.

"Alright." Tsunade said cheerily.

[...]

Naruto sat outside the ramen stand waiting for his old academy instructor Iruka to show up, he was late. Naruto finally spotted the man walking up to him with a dopey grin on his face. "You're late Iruka sensei, where've you been?!"

Iurka rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry, it's all because of the preparations for the fifth Hokage."

"Ok, whatever." Naruto said still slightly annoyed as he and Iruka entered the stand.

Once inside they sat down and made their orders. Teuchi smiled as he handed them their food. "There you are, miso ramen."

"This was definitely worth waiting for." said Naruto as he started to slurp down his food.

"Naruto, you sure have come a long way since you were just a kid and tried to earn one of these." Iruka said motioning to his headband.

"I'll say, I'm glad you noticed. Admit it, aren't you glad you gave me this headband? It looks pretty darn good on me don't ya think?"

Iruka smiled. "I wouldn't be so cocky, you've still got a long way to go. Be careful that you don't get a swelled head." Naruto turned his head away childishly. "I want you to listen carefully, the Leaf Village is up against a wall. We lost the third Hokage as well as many of our best shinobi, our strength is down to less than half but even so we still have to carry through with ever mission we're given."

"Huh?" Naruto turned to face his former teacher. "Why do you have to? Turn'em down if you don't have the manpower."

"Use your head Naruto. If we started turning down missions it would be the same as telling world that our village is weak. So everyone has to pitch in... even the walking wounded.

"That's too bad, you're up against it alright." said Naruto.

"It concerns you to hotshot!" said an annoyed Iruka. "You may be asked to carry out missions too and be asked to fight battles you're not ready for yet."

"I'm ready." Naruto smiled. "But you can't expect me to fight well on an empty stomache!" Naruto finished by finishing off his bowl of ramen.

Iruka laughed. "I guess you haven't changed that much." Iruka patted Naruto on the head and smiled. "I know you'll do your best."

Naruto giggled and gave Iruki one of his signature grins. He had brought Tsunade back to the village, helped Sasuke and his sensei, and now he was enjoying ramen with one of his favorite people. Today was truly a good day.

...

 _ **Author's Note: Chapter 13 is finally finished and sorry for the wait. The series still isn't back full time, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**_

 _ **P.S: Enjoy the story and remember to keep reading.**_

 _ **P.S.S: Have an awesome day :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV: A Battle Between Teammates!

Three days have passed since Sasuke's awakening. Itachi was back on ANBU duty and Izumi was doing delivery missions. Sakura still visited Sasuke on the regular, bringing him flowers or anything else he might need. It was calm in the Hidden Lea Village, this morning was no exception. Sasuke sat awake in his hospital bed while Sakura brought him flowers like she normally did, she also tried to strike up conversation too. "You're going to be alright. The doctors say you'll be able to leave in just two more days, Naruto was happy to hear that."

Sasuke wasn't really listening when Sakura spoke, he had too much on his mind. His thoughts were on his blonde teammate and how much he'd improved since they first became a team. Then he thought about how easily Mikoto stomped him into the ground. While Sasuke's thoughts kept going, Sakura kept on talking. "You must be hungry Sasuke... well, I'll go pick something up for you." Sasuke didn't respond however, he was lost in his own little world. Seeing that Sasuke wasn't reacting to anything she said, Sakura left in search of food for her friend and teammate.

With Sakura gone, Sasuke was truly alone. He could here the annoying ticking sound of the clock in his room as well as the annoying laughter of children playing ball just outside his window. He grit his teeth in annoyance and tried to lie down and calm his mind. When he turned his head to the window he swore he could see Mikoto's face looking back at him. Her words played over and over again in his mind. _"Go away, you don't interest me at this time."_ Then he thought about what that old had said. _"I know that Naruto's the one you're really after."_ Sasuke closed his eyes angrily, maybe some rest would do him some good?

Sasuke didn't know how long he'd been sleeping, but it must have been a while because he heard the sounds of footsteps nearing his door, and they were accompanied by very familiar voices. He sat up in his bed and heard the loud annoying voice of his blonde teammate. "Hey Sakura! I'm here!" Sasuke face contorted into one of frustration, only one name was on his thoughts now. _'NARUTO!'_

[...]

Over at an unknown location, a certain snake by the name of Orchimaru was preparing to kick his plan into action. The snake-man looked horrible, he was sweating and looking paler than usual... plus both his arms were heavily tapped. He sat on his little throne in his dimly lit room... before him stood his most trusted bodyguards, the sound ninja four. "The time is right... head for the Leaf Village... NOW!"

[...]

Naruto and Sakura both entered Sasuke's room, the former holding a bag of apples. Sakura took a seat by Sasuke while Naruto decided to stand. "You like apples right?" Sakura asked she held one up for him to see. "Don't they look delicious?" she smiled. "I wonder where I put that knife I had a moment ago?"

"It's in your kunai pouch remember?" Naruto stated.

"R-Right." Sakura said nervously.

"Hahahaha, you're so lame getting all scatter brained because you're around Sasuke." Naruto teased.

"Why do you have to annoy me?" Sakura responded.

Sasuke wasn't really paying his teammates too much attention, he was busy thinking about what he saw Naruto do against Gaara during Orochimaru's failed invasion of the village. Sasuke was beyond frustrated, he was supposed to be getting stronger in order to face... _HER!_ Instead, he had gotten soft and let his training slip. Was his mother right about him all along? Sasuke could hear Mikoto in his mind, telling him he was weak. The final nail in the coffin was when she told him he didn't have enough hate... and he never would. Sasuke was finally pulled from his thoughts when Sakura tried to offer him a freshly pealed apple slice, to which he slapped away.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura asked in both shock and confusion.

"Geeze, what was that for?" Naruto asked. All he got from Sasuke was a glare. "Eh? What's with that look? Why are you glarin' at me like that?"

"Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Yea?"

"Fight me. Fight me now!"

Sakura gasped.

"What?! We're in a hospital, not to mention you shouldn't even be fighting." stated Naruto.

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!" Sasuke roared as his sharingan came to life.

Sakura was worried and confused. What just happened? One minute everything was fine and the next everything dissolved into chaos.

Sasuke jumped out his bed to face Naruto dead in the eyes. "Remember at the chunin exams we never got to have our match... well, here's your chance to fight me. Unless you've chickened out."

Naruto clenched his fist for a moment before smirking. Sakura rose from her chair trying and failing to restore order. "Sasuke you shouldn't be fighting, this is crazy! Naruto say something!"

"Actually this is perfect, I was just thinkin about how much I wanna kick your butt!" Naruto said without looking away from Sasuke.

"Why don't the both of you just talk this out huh? Whaddaya say?" Sakura asked in a last ditch effort to keep the peace, unfortunately she was completely ignored by both her teammates.

"Follow me." Sasuke motioned with his head before walking to the door with Naruto not far behind.

Sakura didn't know what to do, she just knew a fight between those two would end badly. And based on what happened to Sasuke in that last few weeks she knew that he wasn't in his right mind. Naruto was a different story, Sasuke baited him and he fell for it hook line and sinker. Sakura took a calming breath before fallowing after her teammates, it looked like this fight was headed to the roof.

The roof was fairly big and surrounded by a cage. There were two giant twin water containers off to the side and it must have been laundry day because there were white sheets handing everywhere flowing in the wind. Naruto and Sasuke stood in the center of the roof giving each other a stare down while Sakura waited by the roof entrance. Naruto started shuddering and he felt as if his guts were in knots. Once he calmed down a bit he let out a small laugh.

"What so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not laughing because it's funny, I'm just psyched. Todays going to be the day when I finally beat you." Naruto said with determination.

Sasuke grit his teeth, suddenly he flashed back to when Mikoto declared she and some group wanted Naruto. What was so special about Naruto that she would nearly ignore him as if he didn't matter? "What did you say, you inept looser?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I won't be such a looser when I win today will I?" Naruto asked.

"You have no right to act all high and mighty." said an annoyed Sasuke.

"Ha! What happened to the cool and collected Sasuke? Am I makin ya nervous? You picked a fight with me and now your too scared to go through with it, it that it?"

"Lets just do this." Sasuke said after regaining his composure.

"Go get your headband and we will, I can wait." Naruto said patiently.

"Don't worry I don't need that thing." Sasuke smirked.

"Just do it, come on."

"There's no reason to put it on, you couldn't even put a scratch on my forehead."

"That's not the point!" Naruto was loosing his patients. "You know puttin' your headband on is a testament to fighting on equal terms as a leaf shinobi!"

"There you go acting all high and mighty again! You don't honestly think we're on the same level do you?"

"You bet I do! I never once thought I was inferior to you in any way!" Naruto shot back. The wind seemed to pick up along with the tension in the air.

"You're a complete embarrassment!" Sasuke roared.

"Only because next to me your embarrassed about how weak you are! Isn't that right Sasuke!"

Naruto had said the trigger word... _weak_. Sasuke charged at Naruto with the intent of knocking him flat. "NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as he also charged.

Both teammates went for a dashing punch. Sasuke caught Naruto's fist with ease and Naruto did the same with Sasuke. Both were in a momentary stalemate until Sasuke tried to sneak in a spinning back kick. Naruto saw this coming and quickly caught Sasuke's leg before it could connect with his gut. Naruto tried to get an early advantage by swinging Sasuke to the side by his leg. Sasuke spun his body mild swing and delivered a kick to Naruto's chin that sent him flying back.

Naruto landed on the gate behind him and used it a springboard to charge back at Sasuke. Sasuke got into a guard stance and Naruto came at him fast. Naruto cocked his fist back to nail Sasuke in the face, but Sasuke easily dodged him. Naruto roughly landed on his feet and Sasuke gave him no time to regain his bearings as he started to rain down rapid fire punches at Naruto. Naruto was doing his best to block the onslaught of shots but was forced back when Sasuke caught him in the head with a roundhouse kick. Naruto when sailing into a laundry sheet and Sasuke ran after him to continue his assault. Sasuke moved the laundry sheet Naruto fell into only to find Naruto had disappeared.

Sasuke's eyes widened. It suddenly got really quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of sheets flowing in the wind. Where did Naruto go? That's what Sasuke wanted know as he combed the roof for any trace of the blonde. He shouldn't have been too hard to find, that hideous orange jumpsuit would easily give away his location. While Sasuke continued to look around he could have sworn he saw something move between the hanging sheets. Sasuke leap into the air to get a birds eye view of the area until a shadow fell over his face. He looked up to see Naruto standing on top of one of the water towers. When Naruto jumped at Sasuke the sun got into his eyes, He held up his arm to block out the sun, but in doing so he gave Naruto the opening he needed.

Naruto fist impacted with Sasuke cheek and sent him falling backwards. Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto had slugged him in the face. His eyes widened a fraction when the gate came into view. He back flipped in mild air and landed on top of the gate. He glared at Naruto befire jumping straight for him. He answered Naruto's fist with a shot to the face of his own and sent Naruto crashing into more sheets. The racks holding the sheets broke under the force of Naruto's body crashing into them. Naruto ignored the pain quickly rose to his feet and started running through the sheets, hoping to use them as cover. Sasuke was in hot pursuit, there was no way Sasuke was going to let Naruto get away, especially after that comment he made about him being weak.

Sasuke saw Naruto running through the sheets and delivered a massive cheap shot to the jaw and a kick to the gut. Naruto grunted in pain from the force of the kick and Sasuke covered Naruto's head with a sheet and sent him into the cage. Sasuke did his best impression of a pugilist as he delivered straight punches at Naruto's covered face. Six shots, Sasuke delivered six shots. Sakura looked on at the battle with her worry ever growing. This was way too intense for a spar, Naruto and Sasuke could seriously hurt each other. Sasuke stopped delivering punches when Naruto sent him a swift kick to the chest that forced him to back off. Sasuke jumped on top of the cage and clutched his chest. He would never admit it, but that kick really hurt.

"I've had enough of this!" Naruto shouted as he jumped on the gate across from Sasuke. Both opponents jumped at each other and began a mild air battle of punches, kicks, and dodges. After an unsuccessful air battle both Naruto and Sasuke landed on the ground. Both of them were panting hard and sweating but refused to break eye contact. Naruto was determined and so was Sasuke, neither one of them wanted to loose to the other. Naruto made the first move and it was a move Sasuke knew quite well from seeing Naruto use it so many times. Sasuke tensed up as well as Sakura, it seemed like Jutsu were being added to the battle.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke's eyes were assaulted by a sea of orange all around him. Naruto's as far as the eye could see. Sasuke really did hate this Jutsu. The Naruto's began to charge at Sasuke. Sasuke did a quick side-step and dispelled one of the clones with a kick. Sasuke really did have good footwork as he bobbed and weaved around the clones in rapid succession. Elbow! One clone down. Headbutt! Another clone down. Dodge, sweep, punch, kick. Seven more clones down. The clones tried grabbing onto Sasuke's back to slow him down but he spun around as fast as he could and sent the clones flying. Sasuke did a split-kick that sent a few clones packing. He then fallowed that up with another series of kicks that dispelled even more clones. One-by-one Sasuke was cleaning house of the annoying orange clones.

After dispelling a few more clones he heard the sounds of even more clones approaching him from the sides, all sides to be exact. "Na-Ru-To!" the clones screamed as they slid under Sasuke and gave him a series of kicks that launched him into the air. Sasuke put up his guard in anticipation of what was to come next, little did he know another clone was coming at him from the sky. When Sasuke saw the clones stay stationary he instinctively looked up see a clone charging him from above. Sasuke quickly made a few hand signs for a Jutsu that Naruto knew quite well. The Naruto clone in the air was dispelled when Sasuke elbowed it in the gut. He then turned his attention back to the orange brigade on the ground. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke let loose a huge fireball Jutsu that completely engulfed the roof. Any sheets that were left untouched were burned to a crisp and the sounds of dispelling clones filled the air. Sakura was glad she was in the doorway to the roof or she might have been singed. As she watched the raging inferno consume the roof her only concern was for her teammate. "Naruto!"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw his inferno dissipate into nothing. Standing in the center were two Naruto's looking no worse for wear. Sasuke's eyes drifted to the blue ball of spiraling chakra in his hand, he had never seen a technique like that before. _'What kind of Jutsu is that?!'_

The clone next to Naruto disappeared once the technique was complete. Sasuke didn't know what that technique was but he knew one thing for sure, if that thing hit him it was all over. He only had one Justu that could stand up to whatever technique Naruto was using. Before he knew it he had made the correct seals and his hand began to crackle with lightning. He was going to meet Naruto head on and take him down. "Chidori 1000 Birds!"

Sakura looked on with horror. Sakura knew Sasuke's technique was lethal since she saw her sensei use it on their mission in wave country. She didn't know Naruto's technique, but the amount of power it was putting out could also be potentially lethal. She knew this fight would end badly, she just never could have imagined it would go this far. "Please stop fighting." she whispered.

"I'll win no matter what!" Naruto declared.

"It's over Naruto!" Sasuke retorted.

"Stop fighting!" Sakura shouted. Her shouting fell on def ears though as Naruto and Sasuke were determined to settle things once and for all. Seeing that they weren't going to stop, Sakura lost it and ran onto the battlefield. "STOP IT!"

Naruto and Sasuke were already in mild attack so they couldn't stop, and to make matters worse Sakura was about to run in between them. If those two attacks hit they would kill her, and they both knew it. Time seemed to come to a crawl, there was no way out of the situation, what to do? Luckily for everyone a solution came in the form of a masked Jonin, one Kakashi Hatake. In one swift motion he caught both Naruto and Sasuke's wrists and hurled them towards the twin water towers.

Sakura came to a stop as she realized who had just arrived, never before in her life had she been so glad to see her sensei. Naruto and Sasuke also realized who it was as their arms finally made contact with the water towers. Thankfully Kakashi wore a mask, otherwise they all would have seen his shock when he saw Naruto's technique. Kakashi was able to calm himself down and went back to his laid demeanor. "What exactly are you two doing up here? That was a little intense for a sparring match, don't cha think? What's wrong with you two?"

Naruto grunted in pain from his hand hitting the metal water tower, he had made a small crater in the front of it and water was spilling out of a tiny hole he had made. _'There's no doubt about it, that Jutsu was the Rasengan.'_ thought Kakashi as he looked over at Sasuke who had his whole arm rammed through his tower. Kakashi again returned his attention to Naruto. _'How and when did he learn that Jutsu?'_

Sasuke finally got his arm free and water shot out of the tower like a fountain. Sasuke looked over at Naruto's tower and smirked at the tiny hole he had managed to make. "What were you thinking Sasuke?" asked Kakashi sitting on top of the tower. "Were you actually trying to kill him Sasuke? You really need to watch out for that arrogance of yours. That chidori was not the size you'd aim at a comrade" Sasuke looked outright annoyed and Sakura could feel the building tension on the roof. _'Did running into Mikoto cause this?'_ Kakashi wondered.

Sasuke couldn't be on the roof with everyone anymore, he needed to be alone right now. Sasuke made his way down the building until he landed on an awning. He was about to completely leave until he gave one more glance at Naruto's tower, what he saw shocked him. The entire backside of Naruto's tower was completely blown open. He looked back at his own tower to see the back side of it was unharmed. Sasuke was beyond angry, but mostly at himself. His mother was right... he had gotten soft. He punched the wall next to him in anger, when was it that he had forgotten his goal?

While Sasuke was busy being angry he never even noticed the red eyed raven watching him from afar. The raven crowed before disappearing in a puff of smoke, returning to it's master... whoever that could be?

...

 _ **Author's Note: Chapter 14 is done and the series-1 Naruto portion of this story will soon be coming to a close.**_

 _ **P.S: Who's raven is watching Sasuke (?)**_

 _ **P.S.S: Enjoy and remember to keep reading :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

 _ **Have an awesome day everybody!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV: Sasuke's Decision!

Kakashi sighed as he sat atop the water tower. He looked at his two remaining students in Naruto and Sakura and sighed once again. "So much for teamwork." Kakshi looked up at the sky for just a moment before addressing a new arrival to the roof. "Don't you think he's a little to young to be handling that Jutsu? He could have killed Sasuke. I know you want to protect him from the Akatsuki, but still... to entrust him with a Jutsu like that."

Behind the water to stood a cross armed Sannin by the name of Jiraiya, and it was clear the man was not happy. "You're one to talk... teaching the Chidori to someone like Sasuke. I knew he was a hot head, but I never would have expected him to use a Jutsu like that against a comrade. It's quite clear to me that there's some bad blood between them, but where does it come from?"

"it's nothing we haven't seen before." Kakashi said lazily.

"What does that mean?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"If you really stop and think about it, their relationship is almost like the one you had with Orochimaru."

Jiraiya merely grunted at the masked man's words... but he had to admit that they did ring of truth. "I see."

"To Naruto, Sasuke is a comrade and rival at the same time, in fact it's the competition between them that keeps him going. That's why when Sasuke occasionally tries to belittle him he won't stand for it. He's been chasing after Sasuke since their time in the academy. To Naruto, what we think is irrelevant... there's only persons' approval he really cares about is Sasuke's. It must be hard for Sasuke to watch Naruto improve so fast, it was no great secret what his goal was... watching Naruto improve at such an astonishing rate must make Sasuke feel like he's standing still. Naruto has something powerful driving him forwards and so does Sasuke."

"You mean revenge... Sasuke's hatred of you know who might be driving him on too fast." said Jiraiya.

"You know as well as I do that it can be hard maintaining a rivalry."

Jiraiya unfolded his arms and looked up at Kakashi. "Well it's certainly not a healthy one. Anyways... it's about time I gave someone a talking to."

Kakashi stood up from his sitting position. "Right then, I'll leave Naruto to you. I have a mission to complete, then I have to have a talk with Sasuke about that Chidori business." Kakashi jumped down from the water tower and flashed Sakura one of his eye smiles. "Don't worry so much, everything will be fine." Sakura didn't look convinced, it was clear to her that what happened on the roof was going to have some serious ramifications. Kakashi knew his words wouldn't do much to reassure her, but it was all he could do right now. He soon disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura turned her attention to Naruto who had walked over to her, he looked outright annoyed. "What is it Naruto?" she asked nervously.

He didn't even meet her in the eyes as he spoke. "Listen Sakura, this is between me and Sasuke so stay out of it!"

When Naruto uttered those words there was a loud slap sound. Pain surged through Naruto cheek as he stared at Sakura wide-eyed. He didn't expect this kind of reaction, in fact he didn't know what to expect at all. "You're both idiots!" she said coolly. Naruto was surprised by Sakura's tone, she was normally over the top when she was angry, but right now she seemed cold. "What the hell is wrong with both of you! Both of those Jutsu could have killed either one of you!" Naruto stood in stunned silence as she continued. "Why... why go that far? Was because of some misplaced sense of pride?! Or was it for some stupid bragging rights to say you're the best?! We. Are. A. Team. There is no stay out of our business! What happens here affects all of us! I said you shouldn't fight and you both ignored me like I wasn't even speaking at all! DAMN IDOITS!"

Naruto hung his head shame, she was right. She tried to tell them and they didn't listen. Sakura clutched her fists and marched off the roof, she didn't have anything more to say.

[...]

In the abandoned Uchiha district Sasuke sat... alone in a tall tree with nothing but his battle with Mikoto on the brain. He just conuldn't except the fact that in all the time that had passed and all the battles he had fought, the gap between him and Mikoto was still two great. He again began to wonder when it was that he forgotten his goal.

While Sasuke was lost in thought, on a nearby rooftop stood four similarly dressed individuals dressed in grey tunics with an all white yin-yang symbol with purple rope-like belts that were inverted around their waists. One was a heavy set guy, another had six arms, one had what appeared to be two heads, and last member was a girl with long red hair. These people were none other than Orochimaru's sound ninja four.

The two headed man eyed Sasuke intently from a distance. "I like that look in his eyes. Shall we make our move?" He was about to charge in until he caught sight of another soul appearing next to Sasuke. This person had tied him to the tree with ninja wire and was now holding him in place. It was time for Kakashi and Sasuke to chat.

Sasuke struggled against the ninja wire but found that he couldn't get free or move his arms. He gave his sensei an angry glare. "What's the big idea?"

"I figured you wouldn't sit still and listen, so I decided to tie you down." Kakashi said casually.

Back at the rooftop. "That ninja next to Sasuke is Kakashi of the Sharingan, I've heard of him." said the six-armed man.

Sasuke grunted while Kakashi continued. "Let it go. You need to forget about revenge."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"In this work I've met a lot of guys who feel the way you do and trust me when I tell you, those who follow down the path of revenge... it never ends well. You'll only end up destroying yourself and even if you do succeed what then? Nothing. Emptiness."

"Shut up! What makes you think you know anything about it?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Easy there, just try to calm down." Kakashi said calmly.

"Who did you loose! Answer me!"

"Everyone." Kakashi said firmly, which caused Sasuke to gasp. "I've been around long than you have kid and I've seen my fair share of troubles. You're not the only person who knows what it's like to loose people. So it seems neither of us has lead perfect life have we? Still. It's not all bad, we've been lucky enough to find new comrades to fill the void. Plus you still have Itachi and Izumi by your side." Sasuke let Kakashi's words sink in for a moment, was his sensei right? Kakashi released the ninja wire. "I do know how you feel, with the Chidori you've been granted a gift of awesome power. It's not a power to be used against your comrades or to seek vengeance. I think that deep down in your heart... you know what it's for. Alrighty then, end of conversation, it's up to you to decided if what I just said hits the mark or not." With his peace said, Kakashi Shunshined away.

Sasuke sat on the tree alone again with even more to think about.

Over on the roof the sound ninja were discussing there next course of action. "Things could be a lot more tricky with Kakashi running around, we better hold off for now." said the six-armed man.

"Awe, ya sacred?" The redhead taunted. "Maybe I should go in by myself, he doesn't seem all that tough to me."

"I'm with you." said the two headed man. "The both of us could tear that leaf shinobi apart."

"Do I sound like I want your help? Butt out birdbrain." said the redhead.

The two headed man scowled while the large man addressed the only female of the group. "Man, it's no wonder you never had a boyfriend, your such a-"

"Shut it fatso!" the redhead interrupted.

[...]

The sun was setting and the once blue sky was bathed on orange, Naruto had spent the whole day thinking about Sakura's words and about squad seven as a whole. He was walking through the side streets until he caught sight of his pink haired teammate. She was leaned against a street lamp and seemed like she was waiting there for him. "Hey Sakura, what's up?" Naruto asked. Naruto could tell just by looking at Sakura that she had something on her mind that was bugging her.

"There's something I need to talk to you about Naruto, so if you still want that date..." she trailed off.

Naruto went wide-eyed, today was a strange day.

[...]

It was now nightfall in the abandoned Uchiha district, Sasuke had lost track of how much time had passed since his conversation with Kakashi. He just sat there in the tree staring at nothing in particular as he thought about... everything. He still had Itachi, Izumi, and his comrades in squad seven, then there was still Mikoto and his desire to make her answer for what she's done. "What should I do?!" Sasuke asked himself. The nighttime wind began to blow as four figures dove from the sky and in front of Sasuke. His eyes wondered to all four members of the sound ninja four, what could these guys want? "Ok, just who are you four? Out with it!"

The six-armed man started to grin. "We're the sound ninja four. I'm kidomaru of the east gate."

The two headed man spoke next. "And I'm Sakon of the west gate."

Then it was the heavy man's turn. "I am Jirobo of the south gate."

Last but not least it was the redhead's turn. "And I'm Tayuya of the north gate."

Sasuke eyed the sound ninja four more closely as they started to take action. In a great show of speed each member began to flow around Sasuke. Kidomaru made the first move by trying to strike Sasuke, Sasuke brought up his arm to defend himself but he was still pushed back ever so slightly. Seeing this Sakon tried to strike Sasuke while his back was turned. Sasuke anticipated something like this and brought back his leg to knock Sakon away. The force of Sasuke's kick sent Sakon smack into the tree with a sick thud. Tayuya and Jirobo landed next to Sakon only to see Sasuke force Kidomaru off his feet and hurl him straight at them. All four members of the sound ninja four collided with each other in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke waited for the smoke to clear before taking any further action. When the smoke did clear his eyes went wide as he saw four logs waiting where his opponents should have been, Substitution Jutsu! Sasuke quickly reeled in his surprise and turned his head to see all four sound ninja staring him down from a nearby roof. The didn't look worried in the slightest. Kidomaru and Sakon actually looked excited while Tayuya and Jirobo looked stoic. Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits. "Before we go any further I should warn you, I'm in a really bad mood right now."

Sakon began to chuckle. "That's enough talk weakling." Sakon began to motion Sasuke over with his finger, a taunting gesture. "C'mon kid, I'm waiting. I wanna play doe-ray-me on those ribs of yours until they CRACK!" Sasuke wasted no time charging at Sakon, who was he calling kid, he didn't look much older than him. "Get ready!" Sakon said as he charged to meet Sasuke. He tried to send a flying kick Sasuke's way but Sasuke was more than prepared, especially since he grabbed the ninja wire that Kakashi had left behind. Sasuke caught Sakon's leg and quickly wrapped it in ninja wire, smirking the whole time. Sasuke pulled the wire and made Sakon crash down on the roof. Since his leg was caught there was no escape. _'He's got my leg!'_

Sakon eyes grew in size as Sasuke was about to connect his foot with his temple. Sakon quick blocked the attack with his arms and grabbed Sasuke by the ankle. Sasuke then threw a punch that Sakon caught with his free hand and then Sasuke launch his free leg at Sakon which he defended with his shoulder. Sakon had no choice but to release Sasuke and Sasuke quickly got his bearings and charged in ready to knock Sakon for a loop. "Let's have a little music shall we? DOE!" Before Sasuke's punch could connect he found himself launched backwards. "RAY!" Sasuke found himself launched back even further. Sasuke grunted in pain as his back collided with the tree. _Where is he attacking me from?'_

"Hmm? Your bones ring with a nice low tone." Sakon said sadistically. "Why don't we switch to a sharper reverberation... yea."

Sasuke realized something wasn't right, why weren't his teammates aiding him. Suddenly Sasuke's ninja instincts came in and he jumped out of the way of Kidomaru sneak attack... or so he thought. Kidomaru lauched a spider web out of his mouth at the air born Sasuke. The web stuck like glue and Kidomaru swung Sasuke like a ragdoll into a waiting Jirobo. The heavy set man cocked back his fist nailed Sasuke in the ribs and sent him flying into Sakon. "I think we'll go with a me-fa-so combination now." Sasuke see his doom fast approach, he spun in the air at the last second and drilled Sakon in the stomach with two kicks that sent him high into the air. Sasuke jumped up after Sakon and set him up for one of his signature moves. "WHAT!" Sakon shouted.

Sasuke delivered a leg across Sakon's gut that earned a grunt. Fallowed by two shots to the chest, curtesy of Sasuke's fists. Sakon was going down and Sasuke made sure to do as much damage as he could. "I've had enough! Sasuke finished his attack by planting Sakon into the roof with wicked leg drop. "Lion's Barrage!"

[...]

Naruto and Sakura were at Naruto's favorite place to eat, Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto and Sakura had the same order of pork ramen and the stand own Teuchi saw this as the perfect time to poke fun at his favorite customer. "So Naruto, your treating your girl huh? Looks like you're really growing up."

Naruto was now red in the face from embarrassment. "W-What are you talkin about old man, we just came here to hash some things out ok? I-I mean it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything." Naruto finally turned his attention to Sakura who looked very distant, it was as if she was somewhere else entirely. "What is it Sakura." he asked with concern.

Sakura seemed to come back to reality. She Naruto an obviously forced smile. "I'm sorry Naruto, I was spacing out a bit." she looked down at her bowl of ramen, it really did look tasty. "This really does look delicious, let's eat."

"Yea, and you can tell me what's on your mind while we're chowing down here, ok?" Naruto's happy go lucky smile went away when he saw Sakura go back to being distant. Teuchi sighed and shook his head, Naruto could be really dense sometimes. "Hey, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just worried, especially because of what happened this morning on the roof." she explained. "I know you and Sasuke have had fights before but... this felt different, it wasn't like team spars. It felt as though something was changing and not for the better... and if I didn't know any better I'd think you both were trying to rip each other to shreds. Teammates don't aim lethal techniques at each other. Ever since the chunin exams and Mikoto Uchiha, nothings been the same."

Just the mere mention of Mikoto sent shivers down Naruto's spine, and also made his blood boil. She hurt one of his closet friends and his sensei, not to mention her other crimes. If Naruto ever ran into her again he'd take her down for both the village and Sasuke.

"Then there's Orochimaru." Sakura said.

"Yea." said Naruto catching Sakura's attention. "I ran into him not too long ago."

"What?! When?!"

"When I was off searching for grandma Tsunade." Naruto answered. "He went up against pervy sage and grandma Tsunade at the same time, he was incredibly powerful. That guy is bad news."

"Things might be worse off than I thought." Sakura said somberly.

"Come on, everything will be fine." Naruto said happily, much to Sakura's surprise. "There's no way Sasuke would let a guy like Orochimaru sink his teeth into him. Besides he's already a powerhouse, it's not like he needs his kind of help, ya know? Don't worry, I guarantee it!"

Sakura found herself smiling, Naruto always did have a way with words.

[...]

"Heh, what does lord Orochimaru even want with this kid?" Asked Sakon as he was holding Sasuke upside down by his heel. Sasuke still couldn't believe that none of his attacks had any effect. It was just like what happened with Mikoto. Could Orochimaru really grant such strength? "I don't see what all the fuss was about, Kimimaro would have been much better. Oh well, you spend your life in a dump of a village like this you'll turn out mediocre at best. You'll never realize your strength. If you just keep playing ninja with all of your little friends here you'll rot on the vine."

Tayuya dropped down Next to Sakon and Sasuke to add her own two cents. "You're acting like a fool, you should come with us. Lord Orochimaru offers you power." Here words seemed to trigger some form of reaction in Sasuke as his curse mark started burning. "He said there'd be no point in us taking you by force. You have to decide."

"This is turning out to be a real pain. Well? What's it gonna be?" Sakon asked Sasuke. "Are you in... or OUT!" he yelled as he tossed Sasuke against a wall. "Whaddaya say kid?" When Sasuke didn't reply fast enough Sakon began to grow more annoyed. "If this runt makes me wait any long I'm going to wring his scrawny little neck."

"Just com and try it!" Sasuke said darkly. The curse mark on his shoulder began to expand, covering half of his body while his sharingan activated.

There was a brief silence as the sound ninja four watched Sasuke's curse mark take effect. The silence was of course broken by Sakon. "Hurts doesn't it?"

Sasuke charged at Sakon, only to get knocked down to the ground. When Sasuke looked back up at Sakon he could see he had a curse mark as well. "C'mon kid, you really didn't think that you were lord Orochimaru's only pet did you? One shouldn't use a curse mark recklessly, although it doesn't seem like you have much of a handle on it. If you unleash it for too long the curse will start to eat away at your body. You're in the early stages of it so it can't sink it's teeth into you too quickly." While Sakon spoke Sasuke's curse mark receded and his sharingan faded.

"In exchange for the curses power you will be tethered to lord Orochimaru, all semblance of freedom will be lost to you." said Tayuya. "To gain one thing another must be sacrificed. What is your purpose in this life? To stay in this backwater village, hiding with your little friends? Surly you haven't forgotten about Mikoto Uchiha?" just the mere name of her name made his eyes widen.

"You mustn't loose sight of your goal." said Sakon. "Life in this village is little more than bondage for you, severe your ties to this place. If you can do that, there will be no limit to the power you can possess. You can even have the power to go beyond Mikoto. " Once the sound ninja four saw the look in Sasuke's eyes, they knew they got there point across. "Remember your purpose!" The sound ninja four disappeared into the night, leaving nothing but leaves behind them.

Sasuke sat on the ground as everything around him went quiet except for the sound of the night wind. He held out his hand as a lone leaf from the sound ninja landed in his palm. He looked at it for a moment before clutching his fist as hard as he could. He grit his teeth as he looked up at the full moon. It was all so clear to him now... he knew what he had to do.

[...]

It was closing time at Ichiraku and Naruto and Sakura were all alone. "Hey Sakura, let me walk you home."

"Oh, no that's all right." Sakura said calmly.

"Are you sure? These streets can be dangerous at night." Naruto tried to reason.

"Yea, these streets are pretty well lit. I'll be ok." Sakura assured him. She looked up at the moon and suddenly she felt strange. That feeling of change she mentioned early came to the forefront of her mind. She couldn't explain it but, something changed just a moment ago... and not for the better.

"Ah Sakura?" Naruto asked trying to get his friend back to reality. She was really starting to worry him.

"Huh?" Sakura seemed to snap out of... whatever trance like state she was in. "Thanks for tonight Naruto, but I'd really like to be by myself tonight."

"Sure." Naruto said reluctantly.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Sakura smiled.

Her smile got the desired result a Naruto returned it and nodded. Naruto waved goodbye as they each went there separate ways.

[...]

Sasuke stood in his room of the apartment that Itachi had rented. He was dressed for travel and had one backpack full stocked with supplies. Itachi wasn't home so that meant that he would still be at ANBU headquarters filling out paperwork. He didn't have to worry about Izumi as she was out of the village on a delivery mission. This made entering and leaving easier. Sasuke stood still for a moment as he eyed a picture of him and squad seven. Sasuke flipped the picture down so he wouldn't have to look at it anymore, this really was goodbye.

It didn't take Sasuke long to navigate through the village, he didn't want to risk Itachi coming home and finding something amiss. While walking down the stone path that lead out of the village, Sasuke suddenly found his path blocked. Standing in his way was the last person he'd expected to see, Sakura Haruno. She had a plain look on her face until she saw the backpack Sasuke was sporting. Sasuke stopped walking to meet Sakura in the eyes. "It's the middle of the night, what are you hanging around here for?"

"This is the only road out of the village." she answered quietly.

"You should got bed." Sasuke said plainly as he walked right past her.

A lone tear ran down Sakura's face as she slowly turned to see Sasuke's back. "Why Sasuke? Why won't you ever tell me anything?"

"Why should I have to tell you anything!" Sasuke said in a raised voice as he stopped walking. "It's none of your concern, mind your own business."

"NO!" she said defiantly, which surprised Sasuke, although she couldn't see his face with his back turned. "We're a team. No one individual is bigger than the team, what one of us does affects all of us. When we first were assigned to squad seven that was the start of... all this, you, me, Naruto, and Kakashi sensei. The four of us started going on missions and it was ruff back then. Everyday was like a different challenge... but more than anything, it was so much fun." The tears were now flowing down both of her cheeks as she took a deep breath. "I know about Mikoto, Sasuke, but seeking revenge won't bring anyone happiness. Instead... it will only cause you more pain and cause the people around you to suffer."

"I'm not the same as you or Naruto." Sasuke finally spoke. "I'm walking down a path neither of you can fallow. I know that the four of us have worked together and for a while I thought I could take that road instead. In the end though, I've decided on revenge. That was my goal after all, my purpose. And I forgot that."

"Sasuke... "

"This is a new beginning, each of us has a new path lined before us."

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried. "It's no secret that I'm so in love with you! I told you practically everyday at academy! If only you'd be with me! I promise everyday would be joy, no more sadness! Just please stay! Even if you wouldn't be with me, at least things wouldn't have to change!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Change is a part of life, Sakura. Things change, people change... you've changed." Sasuke smirked as he turned his head to face her.

Sakura stood frozen like a statue at Sasuke's words, had she really changed? It was then she thought about the chunin exams, she went from being a weak fangirl to a kunoichi that could look out for herself and others. When Sasuke and Naruto were out of commission, she defended them from the Otogakure team until backup arrived. Then she thought about her fight with Ino, instead of running away from the challenge she rose to the occasion. Then she though about Orochimaru's invasion of the village, she charged headfirst into danger without hesitation. And just today she stood her ground against her teammates rather than being brushed off. Sakura regained her focus when she noticed Sasuke was about to walk away again.

"Sasuke don't go! What about your-" before Sakura could finish, Sasuke flashed right behind her. "Thank you Sakura... for everything."

It was then that Sasuke painlessly knocked the pinkette out. Sasuke paced his former teammate on a nearby park bench before giving her one last glance. It was time for Sasuke to leave, and leave he did.

[...]

Outside of the village on a nearby hill, Sasuke finally rendezvoused with the four sound ninja who were bowing upon his arrival. "We've been waiting for you Sasuke?" said Sakon.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude?" Sasuke asked.

"It had already been decided that the moment you abandoned the village that you would become our new leader." Sakon answered. "Please forgive the rudeness we displayed earlier."

"Like I care." said Sasuke as he walked past the sound ninja. They all stood up and stood next to their new leader as he looked up at the full moon. It was time to leave the village behind and fulfill his goal. It was time for his journey to begin.

...

 _ **Author's Note: Chapter 15 is done at last!**_

 _ **Enjoy and keep on reading :)**_

 _ **P.S: I hate Mondays**_

 _ **P.S.S: Have an awesome day!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI: Changes on the Horizon!

How did things turn out like this, Naruto wondered? He sat awake in his hospital bed staring down at the scarred Konoha headband that belonged to his now former teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. The metal was now worn and the fabric torn from their intense battle. Naruto was bandaged from head to toe and thought about the vents that led up to this point.

 _"Now I'm leaving to find Orochimaru."_

 _"Please bring him home! Please bring Sasuke back to me!"_

 _"I'll put my trust in you, Naruto, knock some sense into my foolish little brother."_

 _"Don't worry one little bit. I'll bring Sasuke back, that's the promise of a lifetime."_

Except he couldn't bring him back now. He had failed to stop him at the valley of the end. Is this what Sakura meant when she had told him that things were changing and not for the better?

 _"I know you and Sasuke have had fights before but... this felt different, it wasn't like team spars. It felt as though something was changing and not for the better... and if I didn't know any better I'd think you both were trying to rip each other to shreds. Teammates don't aim lethal techniques at each other. Ever since the chunin exams and Mikoto Uchiha, nothings been the same."_

 _"Sasuke will seek me out willingly, lusting for power!"_

 _"You're right, Naruto is the prize the Akatsuki are after, and we will have him."_

Naruto's face went from unexpressive to flat out frowning.

 _RASENGAN!"_

 _"CHIDORI!"_

That's how Naruto failed to retrieve Sasuke. Naruto had let the nine-tails chakra loose and Sasuke had unleashed the curse mark... in the end though, it wasn't enough. Both of their signature techniques clashed and in the end, Sasuke emerged victorious. When Naruto had regained consciousness from apparently being knocked out he found himself on the back of his sensei who was bringing him back to the village. The last thing he heard before darkness took him again was that his friends who went with him to bring Sasuke back were in critical condition. So much for a successful Sasuke retrieval mission, why did things have to turn out like this?

When Naruto awoke again he found himself in a hospital bed covered in bandages, he couldn't remember the last time his body ached so much. His first visitor was his sensei, followed by Itachi who had given him Sasuke's headband. Naruto tried apologizing for letting him down, but Itachi told him he didn't fail and that he shouldn't feel guilty either. If anything, Naruto could tell that Itachi was the one feeling guilty. He didn't have much time to talk though since he was an ANBU captain and needed to return to his duties.

Naruto was contemplating what he was going to do next when suddenly he heard his hospital room door open. He turned his head to see his friend and Sasuke retrieval mission captain, Shikamaru. He was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a splint on his finger. "So you're awake now huh?" he smirked.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto said with his mood brightening.

[...]

 **"Are you sure she's what you say she is Mikoto?"**

"Of course." Mikoto said blankly. Both she and Zetsu were sent to spy on the leaf ninja's rescue mission. The battle between Naruto and Sasuke at their current levels did impress both Akatsuki members. Once everyone left the battlefield Mikoto and Zetsu decided to explore the forest where Naruto's friends had battled the sound ninja four. Mikoto and Zetsu were a bit surprised that Naruto and company managed to defeat Orochimaru's elite team. As they explored around they could tell the leaf's ANBU squad had taken the sound ninja four's bodies away... well, all except one.

Mikoto and Zetsu were staring at the redheaded member of the sound ninja four who was currently having her legs crushed by fallen trees. Mikoto recognized the girl from Sasori's report he had given them curtesy of his spy in Orochimaru's employ. Mikoto had also seen this girl via her raven she had surveying the village. The redhead, Tayuya, had caught her attention. Zetsu was surprised Tayuya seemed to be still alive, she certainly didn't look very alive if the cuts, bruises, and blood loss were anything to go by.

Mikoto unsheathed her sword and sliced through the trees to free the unconscious girl. Zetsu's white half winced when he saw the girls legs, he was sure knees didn't bend that way. "That's just wrong." he commented.

Mikoto ignored the comment. "With that red hair and special feeling I'm getting from her chakra, there's no doubt in my mind she's an Uzumaki."

 **"That's a rare find since the Uzumaki are nearly extinct."**

"Yes it is, the last Uzumaki I ever knew was the former matriarch of the clan, Kushina Uzumaki."

 **"Konoha's Crimson Blood Fury."**

"Konoha's Red Hot-Blooded Habanero." white Zetsu added.

"Yes." said Mikoto. "Since the destruction of Uzushiogakure, Uzumaki clan members were hunted down and exterminated. Their mastery of Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu along with their massive chakra reserves, vitality, and Kekkei Genkai, made them extremely feared... and dangerous."

 **"Don't forget highly sought after either."**

"In any case we should bring her back with us." said Mikoto. "If she can awaken her Kekkei Genkai she'll prove to be a great asset to the Akatsuki."

"You're talking about the Adamantine Sealing Chains."

"Exactly." answered Mikoto.

 **"But what of her loyalty to Orochimaru and the curse mark on her shoulder?"**

"From what my raven observed she doesn't think highly of that snake. In terms of her curse mark, leave that to me."

 **"We both know for a fact the Akatsuki isn't recruiting at the moment. Plus I don't think she'll want to work for us."**

"That's why I'll take her under my wing. I know I can convince her to lend us her aid."

"How?" asked white Zetsu.

"By providing her with something Orochimaru has clearly failed to." she responded.

 **"And what pray tell is that?"**

"Satisfaction."

[...]

Back at Konoha General Hospital, Shikamaru had managed to ease Naruto's mind a bit by informing him that everyone who went on the Sasuke retrieval mission would make a full recovery. "That's good, at least everyone's alright." Naruto said with relief in his voice.

Shikamaru, who was sitting at the end of Naruto's bed decided to address the elephant in the room. "So Sasuke...?"

Naruto's mood changed back to glum. "...He's gone."

Unknown to Naruto a certain pinkette was listening outside his door. Just hearing those two simple words made her heart sink. He was gone... Sasuke was gone. Sakura had turned into a statue for a moment, why did this have to happen. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming her way. "Here for a visit?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and saw the fifth Hokage Tsunade standing before her.

"News travels fast I see." she said with a smile.

Tsunade slid the door open and in walked Sakura and herself. Shikamaru seemed unfazed but Naruto was a different story. Inside he was dreading this meeting, what was he going to tell Sakura? _'Sakura.'_ he thought sadly.

"Naruto..." she said as if reading his thoughts.

"I head you injuries were serious, but you seem to be doing well all things considering." Tsunade said trying to break through the tension in the room. It didn't work.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper, it didn't seem right for someone so energetic to speak so low.

Sakura did her best to hide her sadness. Just hearing Naruto say what he said face-to-face was hard. She put on an obviously forced smile. "Sorry, what have you got to be sorry about?" Sakura continued to speak as she walked over to the closed curtains. "Let me guess, you got reckless and ran off half cocked again. Just look at you now, you look like a mummy." she joked.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto responded. It almost looked like he wanted to cry, it was clear her words weren't having the desired affect she wanted.

"Why do you have the curtains closed." she asked, ignoring his last statement. she opened the curtains to let sun's rays shine through. "It's a beautiful day outside... see."

Shikamaru watched Sakura closely as she leaned against the windowsill. He was a considered a genus despite his lazy personality, even still, he didn't have to wrack his brain to figure out what Sakura was doing. She was clearly hiding her true feelings on the situation and was trying to cheer Naruto up while simultaneously trying to do the same for herself, and failing miserably he might add.

"I haven't give up!" Naruto pleaded. "Listen, I'm still gonna keep my promise, after all it was the promise of a lifetime and I meant it." he finished with a partial smile.

"It's okay Naruto... really." she said sadly.

"He tried Sakura..." Shikamaru said but was cut off.

"If I say I'm gonna do it than I'm gonna do it." said Naruto. His face soon turned into a bright smile. "Remember, my nindo is I always stand behind what I say."

Those words seemed to brighten the mood of everyone in the room. Shikamaru and Tsunade found themselves smiling at Naruto's determination. Sakura was looking at Naruto in a brand new light, Sasuke words about change seemed to come back to her. That's when she realized he was right, people change and she wasn't the only one. "Thanks Naruto."

[...]

At an unknown location, Sasuke was being escorted down a long and dark corridor by Orochimaru and his right hand man known as Kabuto. Sasuke noticed how different Orochimaru appeared. He no longer looked like a pale snake mane with long raven hair. Now he looked like a mummy with one snake eye and short teal hair.

"Sasuke." the snake man spoke. "You are the chosen one."

"Yea, yea, when are you going to give me the power you promised?" Sasuke said disrespectfully.

Orochimaru picked up on this and shot him a glare.

Kabuto saw this and decided to give Sasuke some words of advice. "Word of advice." he whispered. "Watch what you say if you want to live long, don't let his physical appearance fool you. That's still lord Orochimaru you're talking to." Sasuke gave Kabuto a glare that made his jaw tighten and caused him to take a step back. _'T-The intensity of his chakra...'_

Orochimaru could sense Sasuke's chakra as well as Kabuto's fear, his eyes seemed to widen with suppressed mirth. Sasuke was indeed the one.

[...]

 _'I've gotta focus on healing these injuries if I'm gonna bring Sasuke back.'_ Naruto thought. It had been hours since everyone left his room, the sun was already setting outside. Naruto heard a loud bang noise outside and quickly opened his window. Outside was _Pervy sage_ as Naruto dubbed him, standing atop a giant orange toad.

"Pervy sage?!" Naruto said in surprise.

"Hey there." he replied.

Naruto sat back down on his hospital bed while Jiraiya took a seat on the windowsill. "What I came here to tell you is important and can't wait. From now on you're my only student, I need to make a full fledged shinobi out of you in three years and I'll do it."

"But why three years?" Naruto asked.

"We've received some disturbing information regarding the Akatsuki."

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered Mikoto and Kisame. _'The Akatsuki.'_

"We have reason to believe that you've been chosen to be their next target, and we have three or four years before they come after you."

"No way, that's not gonna work." said Naruto.

"Hmm?"

"I don't have time for that, do you think I care about what might happen three years down the road!"

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked puzzled.

"Orochimaru's already got his hands on Sasuke and his life is in danger right now, that's what I'm talkin about!"

Jiraiya smirked. "I see, so you all the gruesome details about Orochimaru's little scheme."

Naruto looked surprised. "Wait, you mean you knew all about it to?"

"Of course, don't you think I've been studying that immortality Jutsu of his? That's also how I know our good friend Orochimaru wont be able to reincarnate himself into another body for another three years. Fortunately he ran out of time and had to take over another body before Sasuke could get there. That means Sasuke is safe for three years, so you've still got time."

"Really? Are you sure pervy sage? Are you absolutely sure?" Naruto questioned.

There was a brief moment of silence before Jiraiya spoke. "Yea."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, his friend would be safe and he still had time to rescue him.

"Forget Sasuke." Jiraiya said calmly. That caused Naruto to stare at him in shock. "You can't help him so just forget about him. Sasuke went to Orochimaru of his own accord. No matter what you do you won't change his mind. I've seen many shinobi so I know his type. Orochimaru and Sasuke are cut from the same cloth. Don't delude yourself into thinking that you could bring him back, you can't, it's hopeless, a fool's errand."

"It might be easy for you to give up on him pervy sage but I can't!" Naruto exploded. "He may mean nothing to you but he's my friend!"

"Idiot!" Jiraiya countered with just as much fire. "Just look at the condition your in and he's the one that did this to you, was that the work of a friend!"

Naruto felt his anger subside for a moment. "No but..."

Jiraiya eyed him closely as he remembered a similar situation from his own past.

 _"Why? Why are you doing this? We've been comrades since childhood. We're part of the three Legendary Sannin."_

 _"Kukukukuku, what a sentimental fool you are Jiraiya. You always were blind to reality. You couldn't see couldn't imagine what I've really been doing all along."_

 _"It's not to late to turn back around Orochimaru, don't do this."_

 _"Hahahaha! How'd you get to be such a fool?"_

Jiraiya frowned when thinking back to that time. 'All _my pleading meant nothing and he still left us, never to return. After all the pain, all I was left with was a sense of helplessness... and regret. Above all I want to save you from that pain Naruto.'_ Jiraiya sighed. "If you insist on going after Sasuke than you'll get no training from me, "I'll assign the ANBU black-ops to guard you twenty-four seven to prevent you from leaving the village."

Naruto gasped.

"You're not just some ordinary kid, you've got something inside you that the Akatsuki want. The nine-tailed fox. But if your going to behave like a kid and not listen to what I tell you than I'll do what I have to do. Eventually you're going to have to face enemies far worse than Orochimaru and you'll need to be ready for them. The first thing you need to do is give up on Sasuke. What happened was destined to happen, dismiss him from your mind and move on. To be a shinobi you need more than just strength and Jutsu, you need to acquire the ability to make the right decisions. You must become smarter, the longer you remain a fool, the harder it will be for you to live in this world."

"Fine then." said Naruto after a stretch of silence. "If being smart what you said than I'll remain a fool the rest of my life."

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the conviction in Naruto's words.

"I'm going after him and I'll do it alone if I have to, I'll create my own incredible Jutsu... and whenever the Akatsuki show up, I'll knock'em down!" Naruto said with a smile.

Jiraiya shook his head and smirked. Naruto's determination was smoething else. "Just the thought of my leaving you to come up with Jutsu on your own, like that idiotic sexy Jutsu, no that's to depressing."

Naruto grunted as Jiraiya jumped out the window on to the head of his toad who lying in wait.

"This is so foolish, it's so colossally foolish that it just might work. We've got a lot of work to do when you get out of the hospital, so be ready to hit the ground running." Jiraiya now had a full blown smile on his face. "See you then."

"You got it!" Naruto saluted.

[...]

Back at the Akatsuki headquarters the Organization was assembled to discuss there upcoming plans.

"How ling has it been since we were assembled like this?" asked Kisame.

"Quite a while." said Kakuzu.

"Never mind that. Orochimaru has the sharingan." said Sasori.

"Is that true Mikoto?" asked Hidan. "Orochimaru got his creepy little hands on one of your brats."

Mikoto didn't respond to the man's question, she found him very irritating. She had already come clean to the Akatsuki about her sons so it didn't surprise her that they knew, especially with Sasori's ever reliable spy network.

"Don't be in such a rush Sasori my man. We still have three years to prepare, we'll deal with Orochimaru in time." said Deidara.

"Indeed." said Konan

"Deidara and Konan are correct." said Pain. "We have three years before we're ready to move into full-scale action. For now, train yourselves and keep a low profile. When the time is right we'll make our move." The other members of the Akatsuki seemed to respect their leaders order. "And now on to the next order of business... Mikoto, Zetsu informed me that you both found something interesting."

...

 _ **Author's Note: Chapter sixteen is done and changes are on the horizon. I skipped the whole retrieval mission since it would be a pain to get through it all. Also Mikoto and Zetsu found a person of interest.**_

 ** _P.S: Enjoy and remember to keep reading :)_**

 ** _P.S.S: Have an awesome Sunday._**


	17. Chapter 17

Mikoto Gaiden

Chapter XVII: Brand new Journeys!

Darkness... Darkness all around her. What was the last thing she remembered? That's right! She remembered she had that Nara rat at her mercy until that bimbo with the fan defeated her and crushed her under a pile of forestry. The redhead known as Tayuya cracked open her eyes and the first thing that greeted her was a wooden ceiling. She was a bit drowsy and confused to say the least. When she tried to move, pain seemed to surge through her body and that instantly woke her up. She then realized she was in a bed, she peeled away the covers and saw her legs were completely bandaged. "What the hell?" she whispered in confusion.

"I see you're awake now." came a voice from the darkness. Tayuya's head shot to the sound of the unknown voice. Out of the darkness walked Mikoto Uchiha. Tayuya's eyes were as wide as plates, she recognized her from the Bingo books that Orochimaru had lying around his base, plus she remembered overhearing him talk about his defeat at her hands some odd years ago. Tayuya prided herself on looking and acting tough but even she knew she should tread lightly around this woman.

"Where the hell am I?!" Tayuya practically shouted and then mentally cursed herself. So much for trying not to piss off the woman that eliminated her own clan all within the span of one night. Mikoto ignored the girl's outburst since she had probably expected such a reaction.

"You are in Akatsuki headquarters, I retrieved you from the battlefield." she said calmly.

Tayuya did her best to hide her surprise when Mikoto said Akatsuki headquarters, she was in their base of operations. "Why am I here?"

"To answer some questions and to make a choice." Mikoto said calmly. "Tell me, what's your name?"

Tayuya was dumbfounded, of all the things Mikoto could say she wasn't expecting that. She thought about how she should respond in this situation, she could either tell Mikoto to piss off and risk actually pissing her off, or she could answer her question and live a few minutes longer. She chose the former and she answered the question truthfully. "Tayuya."

"And what's your surname?"

"What's with the third degree?! Why do you even care?" Tayuya asked getting frustrated. This was a touchy subject for her.

"You don't know, do you?" Mikoto asked.

Tayuya's jaw tightened, even though she would never admit it, Mikoto was right, she didn't know. When Orochimaru first recruited her he promised to find out that information for her, but as the years went on he kept on telling her he couldn't find anything. She was fourteen now and after six years no progress on that front had been made. Then something clicked in her mind. "Do you know something?"

"That depends."

"Depends on what?" Tayuya asked curiously.

"Will you lend your strength to our cause, or at the very least me?"

"What?!" Tayuya asked in surprise. "Why would you want my help? Your little group already has a bunch of overpowered shinobi."

"Because your special." Mikoto said plainly. "If you don't lend your strength to the Akatsuki then become my apprentice, if you do I could provide you with something Orochimaru couldn't... or wouldn't."

"And what's that?" Tayuya growled.

Mikoto smirked. "Satisfaction. I could even provide you with your last name."

Again Tayuya's eyes widened, she was right, Mikoto knew something. "All I have to do is be your apprentice?"

"And abandon Orochimaru." Mikoto said with narrowed eyes.

"Done." Tayuya said without hesitation. "But what about the seal on my shoulder, he could track me with it?"

"Not anymore, I had Sasori seal it for me. The seal is only as strong as your willpower."

"I see." said Tayuya somewhat relived. "Now what can you tell me?"

The eagerness in Tayuya's voice reminded Mikoto of a certain someone. "You Tayuya are from a clan nearly gone but not forgotten. You Tayuya are from the Uzumaki clan."

Tayuya was stunned into silence, she was from a clan. It almost brought tears to her eyes just knowing her last name. Then something else struck her, that Naruto kid she decked in the face had the same name. "How come I've never heard of the Uzumaki clan?"

"The Uzumaki clan was feared because of their vitality, massive chakra reserves, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Kekkei Genkai. They were considered highly dangerous, so Iwa and Kumo joined forces and destroyed their village, Uzushiogakure. They also destroyed all traces of the clans Jutsu and history and anything that did survive was sold to god knows who. Any clan members that survived the slaughter were hunted down and eradicated. The lucky ones managed to escape and hide themselves, similar to the Yuki clan of Kiri."

Hearing that depressed Tayuya a bit, she wouldn't be able to go to the village and meet any of her clansmen, and the only other one she had met she made an enemy out of. "That sucks."

"Yes it does. The last Uzumaki I ever knew was Konoha's Red-Hot Blooded Habanero. She was a good friend, one of the very few people in this world that I would call friend. She was also a master of every aspect of Uzumaki techniques. Techniques that I could teach you."

"Huh? But you said all Uzumaki clan techniques were destroyed." Tayuya reminded.

"True, but some Uzumaki clan scrolls did make it to Konoha and those scrolls were handed down and fell into my possession after the nine-tails attacked the village."

"How did you get them?" Tayuya then facepalmed as she remembered Mikoto just told her she was friends with an Uzumaki.

"Konoha's habanero Kushina Uzumaki asked that the scrolls be given to me in the event of her death to keep them safe from the greedy higher ups in the village who would want them for their own personal gains. She also would tech me techniques when she wasn't actively on duty. I learned a lot from her, and she learned a lot from me."

"Why would you want to teach me?" Tayuya finally asked.

"Let's just say with your fiery temper and red hair you remind me of someone."

Tayuya now had something of a blush. "What does that have to do with anything!"

"That's the obvious way to Identify someone of Uzumaki decent, Their temper and long red hair."

Tayuya suddenly remembered something. "Wait! There's another Uzumaki Orochimaru has working for him I'm sure of it!"

Mikoto's sharingan suddenly went active. "Who?"

[...]

"Karin. You've done well." said Kabuto. "With the amount of information you've been able to gather my research for lord Orochimaru will move along a lot smoother."

"Of course." The girl known as Karin answered. She was a fair-skinned girl with long red hair that was spikey on one side, crimson eyes and glasses to match. She wore a mesh shirt and stockings, a purple skirt, a light brown short sleeved jacket with an orange stripe going across the chest, and black shinobi sandals.

"You're dismissed." Kabuto gestured to the door. Karin was about to leave until she heard footsteps coming from the floor above her. She looked up to see her lord Orochimaru accompanying the guy who saved her from a rabid bear during the chunin exams. She recognized him instantly and had a dark blush on her cheeks, she never thought she would ever see him again.

"Who's that?" Karin asked Kabuto. Back when she was rescued she never got to ask her savior his name.

"Oh, that's Sasuke Uchiha. He's lord Orochimaru's favorite. He's destined to be lord Orochimaru's new vessel." said Kabuto as Orochimaru and Sasuke disappeared from view.

Karin stared at where Sasuke and Orochimaru had been for a few more seconds before walking out the door. It seems working for Orochimaru became a lot more interesting.

[...]

He was really leaving, three years he would be away training. Training to not only defeat the Akatsuki but to also bring Sasuke back home. He was going to keep his promise no matter what. He had said his goodbyes to his friends at the academy, he had said his goodbyes to Konohamaru, grandma Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi-sensei, and his teammate Sakura. She took his leaving the hardest since she wouldn't have her favorite blonde knucklehead outside of Ino hanging around her anymore.

The hardest goodbye for Naruto was when he went to visit the old man's grave, that was something else for Naruto. Right now though he was at his favorite ramen stand and he was saying his goodbyes to the very first person outside of the third Hokage to ever acknowledge him, Iruka-sensei.

"So you're really leaving huh?" Iruka asked while he ate his ramen.

"Yep." Naruto replied.

"Sounds like you'll be away for some time." Iruka said sadly.

"Mmhm" Naruto said as he slurped down the last of his ramen.

The Ichiraku Ramen stands flaps opened to reveal master Jiraiya, it was obvious what this meant. "Naruto. It's time."

"Right. See ya Iruka-sensei, I'll pay you back for the noodles when I become rich and famous!" Naruto never lost his smile even when saying goodbye, he even said goodbye to the stand owners Teuchi and Ayame.

Iruka watched as his former academy student waved goodbye to him as walked away with Jiraiya. He knew Naruto was destined for greatness, and he would believe in him one-hundred percent. _'Naruto.'_ he thought. _'Go get'em.'_

While walking through the village Naruto stopped for a moment. He looked up at the stone faces of the Hokage set his gaze to the fourth. Naruto reached out his hand as if trying to reach for the stone faces, the blew as a smile made it's way onto his face. "You'll see." he said to his idle and made a fist of conviction. he would accomplish his goal.

Jiraiya smiled. It was time to hit the road and get Naruto's training underway.

[...]

"So you want to leave the ANBU?"

"Yes, Lady Fifth." said Itachi.

Tsunade sighed. "Very well. As of this moment, Itachi Uchiha, effective immediately you are no longer part of the ANBU black ops."

"Thank you." Itachi said with a bow.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tsunade asked already knowing the answer.

"Like Naruto I'm going to bring Sasuke home." He said with determination.

Tsunade smirked. "If anybody could it's the both of you. You're dismissed."

Itachi nodded and shunshined out the room.

"What are we going to do about the ANBU Lady Tsunade? They need a new captain." Shizune asked. She had also been the room since she rarely left her master's side.

Tsunade ponder the question for a minute. "Inform Neko that she'll be acting captain of the ANBU until further notice."

"Hai." said Shizune. She was about to leave the room until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade called. The door opened and she was greeted by Sakura and her long time rival Ino.

Shizune left out the door as both girls made their way inside.

"How can I help the both of you?" Tsunade asked.

Both girls felt the butterflies in their stomachs, Tsunade was an intimidating figure. Even still, they had to do this. "Lady Tsunade." they both started. "We need to ask you something."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. This should be good.

...

 ** _Author's Note: Chapter 17 has come to a close. Naruto has left with Jiraiya for training, Itachi left the ANBU, Mikoto acquired a student, Karin saw Sasuke again, and Sakura & Ino have question's for Tsunade._**

 ** _P.s: The series-1 portion of Naruto is over and I'll be going into the Shippuden parts of the story next chapter._**

 ** _P.s.s: Have an awesome day :)_**


End file.
